Une fuite en avant: Marichat May 2019
by Majaix15
Summary: Marinette et Chat Noir ont uniquement besoin de faire un pas l'un vers l'autre pour goûter à quelque chose de neuf, de beau, de réconfortant. Mais ce pas, germe d'une amitié fusionnelle, est également l'élément qui les mènera à leur perte. Malgré l' identité ou le rôle qu'ils sont obligés d'endosser, peuvent-ils accepter et dévoiler leurs peurs et leur faiblesse?
1. No Power

**Voici la toute première fanfiction que je décide de publier. Je suis assez nerveuse mais j'espère que le résumé et la suite vous paraîtra alléchante. Le couple Marichat est un ship que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et malgré mon retard dans le Marichat May, j'espère ne pas m'être enfoncée de manière trop ostensible dans le cliché. Si c'est le cas, j'espère au moins que mon écriture saura combler ces lacunes. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**No Power**

Chat Noir se balance avec ennui sur le bout de bois sur lequel il est perché depuis la fin de sa patrouille, c'est-à-dire depuis au moins une trentaine de minute. Transposant son regard d'une aire à l'autre du petit square dans lequel il s'est établi, il se demande ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour passer le temps. Il ne veut pas retourner dans sa chambre tout de suite. Retrouver le vide beaucoup trop grand, le silence de sa propre respiration, l'ombre de ses peurs qui le suit à chaque fois qu'il est enfermé dans le manoir. Dans sa supposée maison. Alors qu'il se met à compter chaque grincement qu'émet la balançoire, il aperçoit une fenêtre qui s'ouvre un peu plus loin et une silhouette s'adosser à un balcon peuplé de mille et une variétés de fleurs qui embaument et brillent comme des fruits confits dans un gâteau.

C'est Marinette. Grâce à sa vison nocturne, il peut voir ses joues clairsemées de tâches de rousseur se colorer de rose à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle détache ses couettes et laisse ses cheveux d'un bleu sombre aussi profond que le ciel noir, pleuvoir sur son cou et ses épaules. Elle enfile l'élastique aussi rose que le haut de son pyjama sur son petit poignet avant d'arroser les plantes de son royaume miniature. Elle chantonne parfois et son ouïe très fine perçoit le trémolo de sa voix et ses soupirs lorsqu'après son arrosage, elle se met à dessiner sur son transat.

Le super héros se demande parfois comment elle fait. Comment elle fait pour créer un univers aussi paisible, aussi serein autour d'elle. Il aimerait découvrir quel secret lui permet, juste avec un sourire, de réveiller le cœur, pas seulement le sien, mais celui de la plupart de ses camarades. Quelle fée enchanteresse lui a fait don de cette bonté qui semble innée chez elle et lui permet toujours de se surpasser et d'aller au-devant des autres ? De leur tendre la main ? Pour être honnête, il croit que s'il n'avait pas aussi peur, si elle ne lui faisait pas aussi peur, il aimerait se réfugier dans sa demeure pour l'observer de plus près, pour se blottir dans son antre, dans la chaleur de son rire timide, dans la franchise de son regard. Mais toute cette beauté, toute cette magie qui irradie à chacun de ses gestes l'effraient et il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

Il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ce porte-bonheur qu'elle lui a offert compte autant pour lui, pourquoi cette déclaration qu'elle lui a faite, bien qu'il l'ait rejetée, le taraude parfois, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il la voit, il ressent un bien-être qu'il n'a jamais ressenti avec personne d'autre. Comment fait-elle pour provoquer ses émotions en lui ? Parce qu'il sait qu'il ne l'aime pas. Pas comme il aime Ladybug en tout cas. Comme une amie, il l'aime. Il en est sûr. Mais cette amie si précieuse, bien qu'elle ne possède aucune baguette magique et aucun costume réussit à se comporter comme une héroïne avec la seule force de sa volonté, de sa parole. Face à sa gentillesse, à ses sourires, même son costume ne lui permettrait pas de se protéger de cette fille qui brille et traverse son univers comme une étoile filante insaisissable.

Il a parfois envie de s'asseoir près d'elle et de se confier à elle. Il pourrait le faire en tant qu'Adrien, mais il a tellement peur de la perdre. Si elle ne l'aimait plus en découvrant la lâcheté dont il fait preuve tous les jours ? Car il n'est qu'un lâche dans la vraie vie, incapable d'imposer ses propres choix, d'aider les autres, de protéger ce qui compte pour lui. Il n'a pas les pouvoirs qu'elle possède, n'a pas le pouvoir de s'ouvrir aux autres comme elle le fait si bien, n'a pas le pouvoir de supporter un rejet de qui que ce soit. Son alter-ego peut le faire. Chat Noir peut tout faire. Et il a envie d'être un héros. Un héros grandiloquent et fort face à une princesse aussi lumineuse que Marinette Dupain-Cheng. C'est pourquoi il ne veut pas aller sur son balcon.

Il a l'impression que s'il le faisait, s'il se penchait vers elle pour lui parler, pour l'écouter, il n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir.


	2. Greek AU

** Greek AU**

Marinette ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Ses doigts se mouvaient délicatement sur la tunique blanche qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de rapiécer alors que Palameon et sa compagne ne cessaient de parler juste à côté d'elle. Elle appréciait beaucoup son ami l'argonaute et Mylène, mais les nouvelles politiques qu'ils apportaient d'Athènes et les aventures de Jason et de sa nouvelle femme Médée la laissaient de marbre. Elle ne comprendrait jamais cet attachement qu'avait le jeune héros pour une femme capable de tuer son propre frère et elle ne se sentait pas impliquée dans les affres de la démocratie. C'était pourquoi leurs babillements sous le soleil ne capturaient pas son esprit contrairement aux pépiements des oiseaux qui parvenaient à son oreille sous la forme d'un chant mélodieux. Distraite, elle se piqua l'index et émit un petit cri, contrariée.

« La musique ne te suffit donc pas ma petite ! Après avoir dompté le chant des sirènes, ta lyre ne t'est plus d'aucune utilité ? demande Palameon, visiblement amusé, ses sourcils noirs habituellement froncés, réhaussés tels des arcs.

-Je n'ai pas abandonné la musique ne t'en fais pas ! J e m'essaie juste à la couture. Cette activité est une mine d'or aussi foisonnante que le chant lyrique, je te le garantis.

-Si tu le dis ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi passionnée Marinette ! J'irai voit tes nouvelles créations lorsqu'on se reverra, dit Mylène dans une étreinte. »

Le couple de tourtereaux et l'artiste échangèrent des aurevoirs, des tonneaux de fruit et du garum avant que les deux invités ne se remettent en route, leur toge flottant dans le vent en provenance du mont Giftokastro. Epuisée par sa journée de travail, celle-ci rangea à même le sol son ouvrage au fond de la petite pièce lui servant de logis. Elle saisit sa lyre, un morceau de pain et se dirigea vers la forêt des kwamis, réputée pour son calme et le peu de nymphes qui s'y trouvaient. Il ne fallait pas croire que Marinette détestait les nymphes. Ce serait un paradoxe sachant que sa mère était elle-même la muse de l'éloquence et de la poésie. Mais la renommée qu'elle avait acquise lors du périple lié à la recherche de la toison d'or attiraient de plus en plus de nymphes, de centaures et de divinités en tout genre souhaitant la connaitre et la séduire. Cette gloire ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait accepté cette quête car elle trouvait la cause juste, rien de plus. Néanmoins, les actes de Jason durant ce voyage n'avaient pas toujours été adéquats selon elle car il n'avait pas hésité à se servir de la sorcellerie pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle aurait aimé avoir été entourée de personnes aussi fiables que Palameon mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Poussant un soupir, elle s'enfonça à allure régulière dans la forêt à la recherche de son coin préféré. Une clairière, faiblement éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient péniblement les feuilles d'un vieux chêne centenaire. Alors qu'elle s'adossa contre cet arbre réconfortant, se perdant dans les sons de son propre instrument, elle surprit un bruissement provenant d'un buisson à sa gauche. Pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une quelconque illusion de son esprit, celle-ci se remit à jouer avant d'intercepter à nouveau quelques sons du même endroit. Légèrement effrayée, la musicienne commença à interpréter une berceuse qu'elle arrêta net au bout d'une minute qui lui sembla beaucoup trop longue. Elle s'élança alors vers la source de son angoisse et tomba nez à nez sur un homme blond à la toge pourpre qui laissait entrevoir une partie de sa musculature et de sa peau halée. Son visage était recouvert par un étrange masque noir et sa tête surmontée d'oreilles de chat. Elle resta à ses côtés, intriguée et bien décidée à avoir une conversation avec lui lorsque son charme soporifique aura fini de faire effet. A son réveil, le garçon leva un regard surpris vers elle. Se relevant comme fouetté par un éclair divin, il s'écarta prêt à s'enfuir avant qu'elle n'attrape sa queue.

« Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi m'espionniez-vous ? demanda Marinette sûre d'elle.

-Je passais seulement par là et j'ai été attiré par le doux son qui sortait de votre instrument magique purr-incesse, dit-il en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

Elle rêvait où bien avait-il bien fait un jeu de mot en langue étrangère ? Effaçant cette remarque de son esprit, elle répliqua :

-Alors pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir directement au lieu de jouer au voyeur ?

-Moi ! Un voyeur ?! Pas du tout, je n'osais simplement pas déranger… Vous sembliez à l'aise toute seule comme à votre habitude expliqua le chat l'air légèrement penaud. »

Alors qu'elle voulut avoir plus d'informations sur ce « d'habitude » qui rentrait en total contradiction avec son explication précédente celui-ci s'enfuit à toute vitesse, s'élançant de bons en bonds, d'arbre en arbre, sans se retourner derrière lui. Une deuxième rencontre eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait rester et elle accepta, toujours heureuse de pouvoir partager sa musique avec autrui malgré son envie de s'isoler en se cachant dans cette clairière. Ces rencontres, de plus en plus fréquentes, se transformèrent en rendez-vous habituels, elle restait à jouer jusqu'à minuit et il restait allongé près d'elle, allongé comme un chat ensommeillé, ses yeux vert émeraude luisant dans l'obscurité. Ils ne se parlaient presque pas mais elle aimait cette présence silencieuse près d'elle. Elle était curieuse parfois. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il aimait, quels étaient ses rêves et ses espoirs, pour quelles raisons il restait parfois toute la nuit à l'attendre pour qu'elle joue quelques chants ou épopées. Cependant, une peur et une pudeur la retenaient et l'empêchaient de poser ses questions. Au fond, elle aimait le caractère anonyme que revêtait leur amitié. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Il ne semblait rien attendre d'elle à part sa présence. Il n'attendait pas quelque chose de spectaculaire comme tout le monde l'aurait fait en sachant qu'elle était la célèbre Marinette, dompteuse des cœurs et créatrice de chance grâce à sa cithare et sa lyre enchantée. Il était juste là et cela leur suffisait. Les soirées s'enchainaient tandis que leur amitié se renforçaient de plus en plus. Un jour de pluie, il lui offrit même un bouquet de roses rouges et roses, cueillies dans un champ. Son nom s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'enfuît, timide dans la nuit : Chat Noir. Petit à petit, l'image de son ami ne peupla pas uniquement ses nuits, mais toutes ses journées. Le son de son rire lorsqu'il faisait un piètre jeu de mot teintait dans ses oreilles lorsqu'elle était sur la place du marché. Elle croyait apercevoir sa silhouette à chaque fois qu'une tête blonde se distinguait dans la foule. Il était devenu un être indispensable dans sa vie avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Un soir d'été, alors que la lune était pleine et qu'ils étaient tous les deux bercés par le silence, elle finit par lui poser une question qui la taraudait :

« Pourquoi ne sors-tu jamais en plein jour Chat ?

-Parce que je détruis tout ce que je touche, répondit-il après deux ou trois inspirations. Maman n'aimerait pas que je sois blessé à cause de ça.

Intriguée, celle-ci releva la tête vers lui se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Je ne comprends pas. Moi aussi, je suis maladroite mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je reste enfermée. »

Un sourire triste se peignant sur son visage, il attrape délicatement la fleur d'olivier qu'il avait incrusté un peu plus tôt dans ses cheveux et la mit à néant sous ses yeux. Fascinée par ce pouvoir, elle resta béate quelques instants, fixant comme une déterrée sa main qui tenait auparavant la fleur épanouie. « Tu n'as pas peur ? » lui demanda alors Chat Noir, un tremblement presque imperceptible dans la voix. Elle émit un signe négatif de la tête avant de se rapprocher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler ni de chanter. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre bercés par le chant des cigales.

Le lendemain, il ne vint pas et le surlendemain non plus. Angoissée puis effarée, celle-ci se demandait où son ami avait bien pu passer. Elle se mit à parcourir toute la forêt sans succès. Épuisée, effondrée, elle se mit à dépérir à vue d'œil en continuant à le chercher. Inlassablement, elle espérait des nouvelles qui n'arrivaient pas. Une matinée, un murmure fasciné parcourut tout son petit village. Un étrange objet avait été retrouvé sur la place. Alors qu'elle sortait de chez l'herboriste pour se préparer une infusion, elle aperçut son ami. Il n'était pas là, lui lançant un sourire espiègle et ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle puisse se réfugier dans son étreinte. Il était allongé, immobile, dans une étrange boite en cristal, une rose morte à la main. Il n'avait plus ses oreilles de chats mais un masque blanc couvrait encore son visage. Elle poussa un cri déchirant ce qui surprit toute l'assistance. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle sentit une main enserrée sa gorge, des poings tapés son ventre et sa poitrine alors que sa bouche semblait s'emplir de feu tandis que ses jambes brûlaient. Elle défaillit et heurta la surface dure des dalles de pierres. Qu'allait-elle faire sans lui ? S'échappant des bras d'inconnus qui cherchaient à la soutenir, elle courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la forêt, ne se retournant pas aux appels de son nom. Elle chercha immédiatement une faille quelconque pour pouvoir s'engouffrer en enfer pour pouvoir lui parler au moins une fois. Pouvoir lui dire à quel point il comptait pour elle, à quel point elle se sentait incomplète sans lui. Désespérée, elle chercha sans relâche un moyen d'y accéder. Une nuit d'hiver alors qu'elle était assise seule près du vieux chêne, une silhouette blanchâtre, une nymphe à la peau aussi pâle qu'un mort et aux longs cheveux blonds, s'avança vers elle et l'intima de la suivre par un geste de tête. Elle s'exécuta, ne sachant pourquoi elle suivait cette femme tenant un parapluie blanc dans sa main droite. Alors que des flocons de neige s'engouffraient dans ses vêtements, cette apparition lui indiqua l'ouverture qu'elle espérait tant. Se retournant pour la remercier, elle ne perçut qu'un souffle glacé près de son oreille lui intiment de ramener son petit chaton à la maison pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau le protéger. Un frisson parcourut son échine à cette demande mais malgré sa peur et ses questionnements, elle s'élança dans la porte des enfers, endormit Cerbère, traversa le Tartare avant d'arriver jusqu'au trône d'Hadès et de Perséphone pour leur demander une entrevue avec son ami qu'elle ne trouvait pas parmi les âmes des mourants. Finalement amadoués grâce à sa musique, Hadès et Perséphone lui proposèrent même plus qu'une entrevue. La possibilité de rester avec lui jusqu'à la mort. La possibilité de le faire revenir en échange de sa lyre à pois noirs. Souhaitant plus que tout le revoir, elle se détacha même de l'objet le plus précieux à ses yeux : sa voix, son âme, son instrument. Son vœu fut exaucé avec une seule indication : ne pas se retourner avant d'avoir franchi les portes. Ne sentant pas les pas de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux au cours du trajet, celle-ci commença à paniquer. Et si elle avait fait une erreur, si on lui avait menti ! Est-ce qu'elle pourrait au moins le serrer dans ses bras ? Alors qu'elle remettait toutes ses décisions en question. Elle sentit un gant en cuir se poser sur son épaule. C'était sa main. Alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, la simple sensation de sa présence près d'elle la rassura. « Retourne toi. » lui demanda-t-il avec douceur tandis qu'il caressait son épaule. Cette demande lui glaça le sang et elle répondit immédiatement à la négative, refusant de le perdre.

« Ecoute Buginette, tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un masque et que je ne retournerais jamais là-bas avec mes parents ou même avec toi.

-Mais…

Marinette avait envie de pleurer, de crier que ce n'était pas juste, qu'elle détestait qu'il l'appelle ainsi, qu'elle voulait être sa lady pour toujours.

-Tu sais bien que je ne dois pas revenir. Retourne- toi pour que tu puisses me voir pour de vrai, au moins une fois. »

Elle s'exécuta, le cœur meurtri, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le récupérer. Se perdant dans ses iris, dans son regard, la dernière question qu'il lui posa se perdit dans le lointain de ses souvenirs, dans la douceur de son sourire.

« Tu crois qu'on se souviendra de tout…après ça ? » dit-il avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main serra la sienne tandis qu'il la tenait fermement par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Ce baiser semblait durer une éternité, du moins elle aurait aimé que ce soit le cas…

Marinette se réveille, sentant un souffle chaud se répandre par intermittence sur ses lèvres. Elle essaye d'ouvrir ses yeux, non sans peine, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait. Son exposé sur la mythologie grecque, son incapacité à faire des choix, la patrouille de Chat Noir qui venait de s'achever, l'aide miraculeuse qu'il lui a proposée, tout commence à faire sens dans son esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Alors qu'elle arrive enfin à ouvrir ses paupières, elle comprend que cette douce chaleur qui afflue vers elle n'est autre que le souffle brûlant de son coéquipier dont le visage n'est qu'à quelque centimètres du sien. Rougissante, elle ne peut s'empêcher de zieuter sur ses lèvres rosées légèrement entrouvertes. Elle se demande si elles sont aussi douces, aussi agréables que dans son rêve. Alors qu'elle hésite à parcourir la parcelle qui la sépare de l'objet de ses questionnements, de son désir, elle est percutée par l'odeur qui émane de lui. Une eau de parfum familière mêlée avec un arrière-goût de rose et de… camembert. Peu importe, cette odeur la fait fondre.

Elle commence à observer son visage sans aucun défaut. La façon dont les mèches de ses cheveux dansent sur son visage. Elle en replace une derrière son oreille avant de se retrouver à plonger la main dans cette forêt dorée. C'est doux. Chat Noir, encore endormi, frémit sous cette caresse et se rapproche un peu plus d'elle, collant son front contre le sien, ignorant la dureté de la table sur laquelle leur tête est reposée. Attendrie par ce geste, par le visage de son chaton comparable à celui d'un enfant, Marinette a soudain l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, de sentir son odeur ou… de l'embrasser comme dans son rêve. Alors que l'engrènement du tic-tac de son réveil emplit toute la pièce au même rythme que ce souffle dont la fréquence accélère les battements de son cœur, elle se décide enfin. Elle approche sa bouche de la sienne jusqu'à frôler ce morceau de chair qui la fascine tant. Son portable sonne alors d'un cri strident. Électrisée, elle s'écarte de son partenaire. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Celui-ci se réveille, surpris et se rendant compte de leur proximité, cherche lui aussi à s'écarter. Boom ! Leurs deux fronts s'entrechoquent alors que la multitude de feuilles sur la table tombe au sol.

« Désolé ! s'exclame-t-il, les joues colorées d'un rouge pétant.

-Non moi désolé d'avoir fait ça !

-Fait quoi ? demande-t-il légèrement paniqué.

-Mais…de… Rien, Rien du tout ! Si ! Si, si de t'avoir retenu si longtemps ! »

Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il vaut mieux garder le silence. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à la fin ?

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Chat Noir se décide à partir immédiatement voyant qu'il est déjà deux heures du matin.

« Je me suis trop éternisé ici. C'est ma faute. J'espère que ton exposé sur Orphée se passera bien. Au revoir Marinette. » débite-t-il mal à l'aise avant de marquer un moment d'hésitation. Comment doit-il lui dire au revoir ? Un câlin ? Une bise ? Ne souhaitant pas prolonger cet instant de malaise, il opte pour la première idée qui lui passe par la tête : une révérence féline avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre.

Encore le cœur battant, la jeune super-héroïne commence à ranger ses affaires en essayant le plus possible d'arracher de son esprit les images de son rêve et de son coéquipier. « Heureusement que Tikki n'a rien vu ! »se dit-elle en montant dans son lit. Mais lorsqu'elle croise le regard inquisiteur de son kwami, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir comme une enfant prise en faute.


	3. Kittens

**3-Kittens**

C'est sans doute la pire idée qu'elle n'a jamais eu de sa vie. Manon et Chris hurlent en se poursuivant, s'écrasant parfois les pieds, les mains et se roulant par terre sans faire attention à ses affaires et au matelas qu'elle désespère de gonfler depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Marinette n'a pas réussi à les calmer avec les poupées Ladybug et Chat Noir de Manon, les lego du petit frère du Nino ou les films Miyasaki qu'elle leur a proposés. Comment peut-on refuser de regarder mon voisin Totoro sérieusement ? Elle se fatigue toute seule quelquefois. Tikki est restée cachée derrière une pile de livres et de tissus et lui donne certaines indications en langage des signes qu'elle arrive encore moins à comprendre que la notice suédoise de ce nouveau matelas qu'elle a récupéré pour l'occasion chez Alix, une férue de camping. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à enfoncer l'embout du tuyau de la machine à air dans ce qu'elle espère être la bonne ouverture, Chris lui saute au cou pour lui bander les yeux tandis que son amie s'attaque à elle en lui chatouillant les côtes. Elle émet un hurlement désespéré et cherche à se dégager de ses deux petits monstres qui crient à tue-tête : « Attrapée ! » « On a retrouvé une Akumatisée ! » « Akumatisée car elle ne sait pas se servir d'une machine à gonfler des ballons ! ». Si elle se faisait akumatisée, ici et maintenant, ce serait surtout à cause d'eux mais bon.

-Au lieu de m'attaquer comme ça les deux super-héros, allez enfiler vos pyjamas ! ordonne Marinette avec le ton le plus autoritaire qu'elle peut trouver.

-Ouaaaissss ! On fait la course ! s'exclament-ils courant à toutes jambes dans les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain.

En priant qu'ils ne se cassent pas un membre, la baby-sitter met en application ce qu'elle a cru comprendre et réussi, après tant de souffrances, à gonfler ce fichu matelas trois places. Cette première mission accomplie, elle recouvre à toute vitesse celui-ci d'un drap lavande, sort les deux grosses couvertures géantes à pois verts, les coussins et préparent le jeu de cartes auquel elle souhaite réussir à les faire jouer. Elle aimerait juste un peu de calme pour cette soirée qui est déjà beaucoup trop agitée. Heureusement que ses parents sont en voyage tous les deux, sinon ils n'auraient certainement pas accepté ces deux boules d'énergie ici. Les garder en même temps n'est clairement pas de tout repos, mais elle a besoin d'argent pour s'acheter de nouveaux tissus et pour redonner vie à sa vieille machine à coudre. Nadja a accepté de payer double en lui demandant à la dernière minute de garder sa fille. Elle sera donc patiente, attentive et arrivera à les garder en vie. Elle réussira peut-être à dormir. Du moins, elle l'espère. Un étrange silence baigne dans l'appartement depuis quelques instants. Ils n'ont tout de même pas cassé quelque chose ?! Alors qu'elle se précipite à l'extérieur de sa chambre deux boules noires informes se jettent sur elle et la mettent à terre.

-On l'a eue ! L'akuma est dans sa couette ! s'écrie Manon en lui tirant les cheveux !

-Cataclysme ! chantonnent-ils en même temps levant leur main en l'air comme le fait habituellement le super-héros de la destruction.

Les deux chatons sont vêtus d'un kigurumi duveteux à l'effigie du félin. Ils la regardent tout sourire se relever avec difficulté avant de s'élancer dans la chambre.

-T'es trop forte Marinette ! Comment t'as fait pour tout préparer si vite ? demande Chris en se jetant sur le matelas.

-J'ai des pouvoirs magiques réplique l'intéressée avant de porter Manon qui farfouille dans un de ses tiroirs.

-J'te crois pas ! Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que t'étais un lutin !

-Le fait que je ne sois pas un lutin ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas plusieurs tours dans mon sac ! Allez au lit, on va se faire un _Times up _!

Les deux enfants pétillent de joie à cette idée et s'engouffrent sous les couvertures, prêts à se battre pour mélanger le paquet de cartes. Quand elle les voit s'agiter ainsi, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son coéquipier, qui lui-même a du mal à rester en place et passe son temps à s'agiter comme s'il n'était jamais sorti dehors. Un jour, il a même été distrait par une confiserie ambulante à cause des banderoles colorées du stand. Elle se demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Il lui arrive souvent de l'apercevoir la nuit lorsqu'elle se prélasse sur son balcon. Il ne semble jamais faire attention à son logis et d'une certaine façon, cela la rassure. Depuis l'instant où elle a failli l'embrasser (pour la troisième fois !), elle ne l'a pas recroisé sous sa forme civile. Sous le masque de Ladybug, cet incident n'a pas changé sa relation avec lui ni la manière dont elle le regarde. Enfin, elle le voit toujours de la même façon. C'est juste un très bon ami, un camarade, un très bon coéquipier ! Leur relation est avant tout professionnelle. Mais elle a peur qu'en tant que Marinette, une pulsion étrange -car il ne s'agissait bien que d'un égarement- ne la saisisse à nouveau. Elle a coupé court à la discussion que Tikki a voulu engager après cette soirée car elle est sûre de ses sentiments. Elle aime, elle adore Adrien Agreste et rien ne peut la détourner de lui. Pas même Luka et sa gentillesse. Pas même Chat Noir et le goût de sa bouche acidulée et moite lorsqu'elle l'a attiré vers elle pour le délivrer du Disloqueur… Une fois, elle s'est demandé ce qui se serait passé s'il s'était réveillé avant, s'il avait bougé ses lèvres contre les siennes, qu'il l'avait enlacé avec ses bras musclés… D'ailleurs, elle se demande s'il fait du sport à l'extérieur parce qu'au fond il est plutôt bien foutu et…

-Marinette ! Tu dors ou quoi ! lui crie à l'oreille Manon accrochée à un de ses bras.

-Hein ! Quoi ? Mais non… se justifie-t-elle rouge comme une pivoine.

-T'étais limite en train de baver…remarque Chris.

Elle s'essuie rapidement le visage, horrifiée. Il manquait plus que ça ! Elle fantasme sur Chat Noir maintenant ?! Et devant de pauvres enfants innocents en plus ! Il faut qu'elle se reprenne.

-Tu devrais avoir Chat Noir. Déclare tranquillement Manon en rangeant les cartes.

-Pardon? hurle Marinette presque comme une hystérique.

-Ben ouais comme ça on aurait tous le pyjama Chat Noir assorti. Pourquoi tu l'as pas mis ?

-Il est à la machine, répond-elle, rassurée.

Une fraction de secondes plus tôt, elle a cru mal comprendre. Reprenant son souffle, elle ne remarque pas immédiatement que Chris ouvre la fenêtre menant à son balcon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reste ici, il fait frais…

-Mais on s'ennuie et tu veux plus jouer aux cartes, boude le petit garçon.

-J'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, redescends, demande-t-elle avec le plus de patience qu'elle peut.

-Oh mais c'est Chat Noir sur l'immeuble d'à côté… CHAT NOOIIIIIIR !

-Non ! s'écrie Marinette avant de le pousser à l'intérieur de sa chambre en le tirant par l'oreille. Elle entend à peine son gémissement et ferme la fenêtre d'un geste brute.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Il est peut-être occupé, le réprimande-t-elle.

-Il avait l'air tranquille, il marchait, se justifie t'il.

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Il devait rentrer chez lui. Ça ne se fait pas d'embêter les gens.

-Mais moi j'voulais lui parler marmonne-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi t'es rouge comme ça Marinette ?, demande Manon, t'as la fièvre ?

-Mais non, je n'ai pas la fièvre, vous me fatiguez c'est tout.

-C'est pas plutôt lui qui te fatigue ? questionne Chris un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et va dormir. Répond Marinette excédée.

-T'es amoureuse de lui ? Oh non, moi je suis une Ladynoir shippeeuuuse… Je veux pas choisir entre toi et Ladybug ! s'excite Manon.

-Arrête de parler et dors s'il te plait.

Elle n'a aucunement envie d'aborder ses problèmes sentimentaux avec des gosses de huit ans. Surtout qu'il n'y a PAS de problèmes sentimentaux entre elle et Chat. Quelques coups à sa fenêtre les interrompent dans leur conversation. Derrière la vitre, le concerné offre une mine visiblement inquiète. Marinette part immédiatement lui ouvrir, suivie de près par ses deux tortionnaires extasiés par l'arrivée du super-héros.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, j'ai entendu un cri… commence-t-il, cherchant déjà d'un regard alerte un akuma.

-Non c'est juste ce petit monstre qui t'a appelé, je suis désolée pour le dérange…

La jeune fille n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux chatons se serrent contre Chat Noir et lui posent une multitude de questions en tout genre sur sa vie et sur ses goûts. Elle arbore une expression gênée que le jeune homme ne tarde pas à faire disparaître en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourne ensuite vers les deux petits :

-Alors comme ça j'ai en face de moi deux petits chatons fans de moi ! Quel honneur, vous portez même une tenue qui vous sied aussi bien que mes gants ! dit-il enjoué avant de montrer sa patte, ce qui fait rire immédiatement son auditoire.

-C'est Marinette qui nous les a faits ! Même qu'elle en a un ! explique-t-elle, visiblement heureuse de parler à son idole.

-Ah oui, je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de m'avoir jusque sur ta peau princesse, dit-il d'un ton charmeur avant de faire son fameux clin d'œil.

Cette expression, qui l'aurait laissée de marbre en tant que super-héroïne, la paralyse complètement. Elle se retrouve dans l'incapacité de répondre. Et ses joues brûlent furieusement sous cette remarque. Le matou, se rendant compte qu'il a sans doute gaffé à la vue de son manque de réaction, se retourne alors vers les deux enfants et entame une partie de cartes à laquelle Marinette finit par participer. Celui-ci ne cesse de faire des blagues, d'animer la conversation par des jeux de mots et des petites histoires amusantes. Elle n'a jamais vu cette paire d'amis aussi sage de sa vie. Au bout d'une heure de jeux, ils finissent même par s'endormir, main dans la main. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire cet exploit sans Chat Noir, elle se tourne vers lui, un sourire soulagée peint sur son visage, alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la pièce :

-Merci pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, j'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi.

-De rien. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. C'était même plutôt amusant, je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de choses avant, dit-il, ses yeux habituellement d'un vert profond s'illuminant d'une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarquée auparavant. Et puis, j'ai hâte de voir mon pyjama sur toi ! termine-t-il malicieusement.

-Tu ne va pas revenir sur cette histoire ! s'exclame-t-elle encore gênée.

Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer que ce pyjama est moche, qu'il n'est pas réellement à son effigie, il lui assène une bise rapide sur la joue droite avant de s'élancer dans la nuit. Un étrange engourdissement se répand alors dans le cœur de Marinette. Ce matou farceur est toujours là pour elle sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle porte sur ses épaules la protection et la sûreté d'une ville entière. Et se sentir protégée par cette seule personne lui donne le courage de se dépasser et de ne pas douter.


	4. Birthday

**4-Birthday**

Toutes ces robes en taffetas, en velours et de couleurs sombres, n'auraient jamais sied à Maman. Maman ne portait que des robes fluides crème ou blanches comme la couleur laiteuse de sa peau en plein hiver. Assis nonchalamment sur un toit en face d'une des quatre boutiques de son père, Chat Noir observe. Epurée, dans des tons s'étalant du blanc à l'ardoise, celle-ci se distingue des autres magasins par le G argenté qui transparait à travers les vitrines. Les passants, moins pressés en ses premières nuits annonciatrices de l'été, traversent son champ de vision tandis que son regard est obnubilé par les mannequins artificielles prenant la pose, une capeline ou une minaudière à la main. Petit, il s'est demandé pourquoi ces poupées inertes étaient aussi fines, aussi droites, pourquoi elles étaient empreintes d'une perfection irréelle. Maintenant, il le comprend, il le remarque à chaque fois qu'il passe devant cette façade. Cette perfection, cette beauté chimérique que cherche à faire apparaitre son père à travers ses créations, c'est celle de Maman. D'Emilie Agreste, comédienne, modèle mais surtout, muse d'un des stylistes les plus renommés de la planète, Gabriel. Ces deux êtres étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, des opposés qui semblaient avoir été attirés l'un par l'autre comme deux particules aux charges opposées libérées dans l'atmosphère. Aujourd'hui, c'est leur anniversaire. Et ils ne sont plus ensemble.

Comme Adrien s'en est douté, son père est resté enfermer toute la journée et n'a même pas daigner jeter un coup d'œil aux plateaux repas que Nathalie a dû ramener en cuisine. Une expression peinée que le jeune homme ne l'a jamais vue porter a traversé son visage lorsqu'elle l'a croisé dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce qu'il pouvait faire pour soutenir un tant soit peu son père dans cette épreuve, il ne saurait le dire. C'est sans doute ce qui lui a fait le plus de mal. Père et Mère prenaient cette journée pour eux seuls habituellement. Emilie portait son ombrelle immaculée qu'elle appréciait tant et embaumait la rose et le chrysanthème. A l'abris des regards, Gabriel la prenait délicatement par la taille et lui volait un baiser, laissant découvrir une vulnérabilité auquel même son propre fils ne pouvait pas accéder. Perdus dans leur univers, il les observait de loin et les laissait apprécier ce jour si particulier pour eux : le jour de leur union, le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage.

Un vent humide traverse sa chevelure lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il s'est légèrement assoupi. Adrien a toujours eu du mal à dormir ce jour si spécial et il n'a jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi. Visiblement, son costume de chat ne lui a pas permis de se reposer comme il l'avait espéré en se transformant. Se levant d'un bond gracieux, il s'étire avant de s'élancer sur un autre toit. Sans qu'il ne le maîtrise, son corps se met à piétiner puis à courir sur les toits en ardoise jusqu' à ce qu'il en perde haleine. S'il pouvait tomber dans un sommeil éternel pour oublier, il se demande s'il serait heureux. Alors qu'il pense se diriger vers sa chambre, le félin se rend enfin compte que ses pas le conduisent en face de chez Marinette. Perdu et essoufflé, il s'assoit sur le béton sans savoir comment se comporter. Avancer vers cette demeure ou reculer et rentrer chez lui. Cela n'a strictement aucun sens de rester ici. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, une paire de couettes surgit du balcon accompagné d'un lot impressionnant de tissu de toutes les couleurs. La styliste pose tout ce qui l'encombre sur le transat à rayures fines avant de prendre une ébauche de robe bleu pâle qu'elle pose sur son corps avant de la faire tournoyer. Hypnotisé par ce geste, par la manière dont sa main touche le tissu qui semble voler près de son corps frêle, il ne voit pas immédiatement que la jeune fille à remarquer sa présence. Lorsqu'elle se met à lui lancer un geste amical semblant le prier de venir, il ne peut plus fuir et finit par se retrouver à l'intérieur de ce petit cocon de douceur.

« Je ne pensais pas te croiser à cette heure-ci, dit-elle en posant la robe délicatement sur un siège, assis toi sur la chaise si tu veux.

-Oh, merci. Je…insomnie, déclare-t-il, ne sachant comment justifier sa propre présence ici.

-ça m'arrive aussi, c'est pour ça que je suis sortie pour me reposer un peu, explique-t-elle en sortant une aiguille d'une petite trousse en patchwork.

-Tu appelles le fait de travailler sur tes créations « te reposer », demande-t-il amusé, jetant un coup d'œil à l'amas de tissus à sa gauche.

-Ben oui, c'est très apaisant tu sais, de faire naître de petites et de grandes choses de ses mains. C'est comme recréer un rêve. »

Surpris par ses paroles, le héros masqué se met à scruter chacun de ses mouvements alors qu'elle commence à coudre une broderie sur un corset lavande. Silencieux car il a peur de détruire sa concentration et de ne pas savoir comment rebondir sur ses paroles, il devient spectateur de son avancée, lui offrant parfois une aide discrète en tenant un ciseau ou en lui tendant une pièce. Avant même de pouvoir mettre un adjectif sur la création de son amie, celui-ci finit par sombrer dans un sommeil vaporeux, bercé par le rythme de sa respiration et les bruissements de la mousseline.


	5. CookingBaking

**5Cooking/Baking**

La pâte est posée sur la table, fraiche, tendre et saupoudrée de farine de riz. Marinette attrape un panneau en bois avant d'introduire avec délicatesse son petit pain rond à l'intérieur du four de son père. Reportant son attention sur la table de travail, elle se met à décorer ses croissants et quelques muffins d'une ganache au chocolat et à la framboise qu'elle a préparée l'après-midi même. Tandis qu'elle chantonne, son kwami picore quelques fruits de la passion, élément indispensable du macaron « spécial Adrien » que la jeune amoureuse a déjà confectionné et caché sous son tablier. Sa mère entre alors à l'intérieur de la cuisine pour récupérer les dernières baguettes toutes chaudes prêtes à être installées sur les étales en cette fin d'après-midi. En jetant un coup d'œil sur les mets en préparation, elle demande à sa fille :

« Tu invites Alya ce soir ?

-Non, pourquoi.

-On dirait que tu vas manger pour deux dit-elle, sa surprise peu masquée par le ton de sa voix.

-J'ai juste très faim, se justifie la petite boulangère en rougissant, lorsque je travaille, j'ai vraiment besoin de sucre, c'est un bon carburant !

-Essaie de ne pas trop travailler et coudre, tu n'as pas l'air de dormir beaucoup. » lui conseille Sabine, peu satisfaite de son explication mais ne cherchant pas à creuser plus que nécessaire.

Elle laisse sa fille seule à ses occupations sans remarquer la teinte légèrement rosée qui colore ses taches de rousseur lorsqu'elle se met à dessiner sur un des muffins, le visage d'un certain chat.

Cela fait des années qu'Adrien n'a pas demandé de l'aide à un cuisinier du manoir. Depuis la disparition de sa mère, ceux-ci changent régulièrement et il n'est pas rare que les plats qu'il mange seul au dîner ne proviennent pas directement d'un restaurant étoilé choisi avec soin par l'assistante de son père. Mais voulant se rendre chez Marinette, enfin… sur son balcon, il a voulu lui faire une surprise en lui préparant un mets qu'elle pourrait apprécier. Le défi est assez difficile à relever, surtout lorsque la concernée est la fille des meilleurs boulangers de Paris. Il s'est néanmoins attelé à cette tâche, essayant de donner le meilleur de lui-même, sous le regard exaspéré du cuisinier qui n'a sans doute jamais vu un élève aussi médiocre et sans la connaissance d'aucun autre individu de la demeure. Arrivé dans sa chambre après une heure et demie d'expérimentation, entre son cours particulier de chinois et sa répétition de piano, il tient dans sa main une petite boite dorée contenant la seule pâtisserie qu'il a été capable de faire. La cuisine n'est vraiment pas son fort décidément. Il se transforme néanmoins, prêt à se rendre à destination.

Lorsqu'il découvre sur le balcon, un plateau entier de croissants et de muffins surmontés d'un petit pain rond en forme de coccinelle, il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard interrogateur à Marinette qui qualifie cette abondance de pâtisseries d'expérimentation. C'est la quatrième fois qu'ils se retrouvent sans raison apparente et il ne sait pas comment réagir à cette marque d'attention de sa part.

« Je ne pense pas que ton ventre puisse supporter tant de nourriture Mari, dit-il en lui lançant un regard amusé avant de le poser à nouveau sur la pile de friandises.

-T-tu peux te servir alors, déclare timidement la jeune fille avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son croquis.

Mettant à exécution sa proposition, il saisit délicatement un croissant rosé et croque un léger bout qui fond littéralement sous sa bouche, lui arrachant une légère exclamation de surprise.

-Oh j'adore ! » s'extasie Chat Noir en avalant en une bouchée la viennoiserie.

Sa réaction soulage le cœur de la jeune fille qui se met immédiatement à sourire en apercevant son regard lumineux, qui dans une demande silencieuse caractérisée par l'abaissement de ses oreilles de chaton, l'observe avec espérance. Ces petits croissants ont plus de succès qu'elle ne l'a espéré au départ. Elle s'est rendue compte à la deuxième visite durant laquelle elle a cousu à ses côtés que son ventre gargouillait parfois dans son sommeil, comme s'il ne mangeait pas assez. Être un super-héros demande beaucoup d'énergie. Elle ne sait pas exactement de quelle manière le petit chat noir grognon qui lui sert de kwami l'épuise, mais pour sa part, elle a toujours besoin de de sucre pour se ressourcer.

« Tu es incroyable Marinette ! Une dé-esse ! Non une magicienne ! dit-il en reprenant une bouchée amoureusement.

-Arrête de jouer les matous charmeurs, rie-t-elle alors qu'il dissèque un muffin avec ses griffes et picore un par un chaque copeau de chocolat. Tu manges bizarrement, remarque-t-elle.

-Une habitude, dit-il en souriant. J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi mais… j'ai bien peur que ce soit moins attrayant…

Le sourire timide et l'air légèrement dépité de son coéquipier attise sa curiosité alors qu'il lui tend une petite boite refermée par un fil pourpre. En le tirant avec attention, elle découvre un petit muffin rouge et rose avec quelques feuilles de romarin et des copeaux de vanilles et mente donnant l'impression que la pâtisserie porte un tutu en tulle. Surprise, elle pose son regard vers Chat Noir qui observe sa réaction avec anxiété.

« C'est adorable », déclare-t-elle en observant avec attention la petite pièce. Malgré quelques applications maladroites, celle-ci est plutôt bien réalisée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son compagnon était capable de réaliser de telle chose. Visiblement gêné par son compliment, il détourne le regard alors qu'elle croque dans son cadeau. Après quelques minutes de délibération, elle déclare que ce n'est pas si mal mais qu'il manque quand même un peu de sucre et que la ganache n'a pas été laissée assez longtemps au repos, et puis pour revenir sur le design du macaron, utiliser une teinte plus forte que le vert pâle qu'il a utilisé aurait été plus impactant…

Le super-héros éclate alors de rire, coupant la pâtissière dans son monologue :

-Tu es une très bonne juge, tu dois sans doute être aussi bonne en pâtisserie qu'en couture ! observe-t-il avant de reprendre un muffin.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? demande-t-elle sans vraiment réfléchir.

La surprise transparaît sur le visage du félin qui s'illumine alors en une fraction de secondes tandis qu'il la fixe en gobant son désert.

-C'est une vraie proposition ? minaude-t-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, alors qu'une excitation semble emballer tout le reste de son corps.

-Pourquoi n'en serait-ce pas une ? répond-elle attendrie.


	6. Adoption Family

**6-Adoption/Family**

Eva se trouve seule dans sa salle à manger, dépitée. La blanquette de veau soigneusement allongée sur une vieille assiette en porcelaine toujours dans ses mains, finit par être déposée sur la table avec brusquerie. Les couverts déjà disposés mais esseulés tremblent sous cette secousse. Ignorant ostensiblement la tarte tatin dans le four et la bouteille de cidre qui trône sur le banquet, elle quitte la pièce. Elle s'assoit sur un fauteuil sans retenir un soupir. Depuis ce matin, elle n'a reçu que des mauvaises nouvelles. Elena est « overbookée » et ne peut pas se déplacer. Francis doit se rendre chez sa belle-mère, Jeanne n'est pas encore revenue de vacances et Stéphane a tout simplement oublié leur déjeuner. Bien qu'ils soient tous adultes à présent et que chacun est embarqué dans le train de sa propre vie, elle aurait aimé que ses amours se souvienne de leur mère. De leur maman qui les aime et qui adore par-dessus tout les repas de famille. Depuis la mort de son mari, Eva se sent extrêmement seule. Même si sa famille reste sa plus grande fierté, les visites de sa progéniture sont de plus en plus espacées, de plus en plus courtes. En apercevant une photographie les présentant tous réunis lors des vacances d'hiver, la réalité la frappe de plein fouet. Elle ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière et plus rien ne sera comme avant. Un akuma s'immisce alors sur l'une de ses breloques sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Marinette marche dans la rue, un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire dans les bras. Chacun de ses pas est calculé avec soin afin de ne pas faire tomber la création de ses parents, commandée par des clients réguliers pour le centenaire de leur aïeul. Arrivant à destination, elle cherche avec peine le nom de famille de locataire avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur sans dénombrer le moindre incident.

En sonnant à la porte de l'appartement, elle est surprise par les nombreux cris et babillements traversant les murs. Un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans lui ouvre alors brusquement, un bébé d'un an sous le bras gigotant comme un hochet. Malgré sa vieille paire de lunettes et ses trente ans de moins, la boulangère reconnait sans hésitation monsieur Duranciel.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ! s'exclame-t-elle abasourdie.

-Oh merci pour le gâteau, je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il arriverait. J'ai l'habitude de faire la cuisine moi-même mais c'est difficile avec la petite. Dis bonjour Caroline ! » sourit-il en faisant des papouilles à la femme qui, pas plus tôt que la semaine dernière, a commandé un café noir serré à la boulangerie.

Le père de famille paye tranquillement sa commande avant de récupérer son bien. La collégienne se rend compte dans l'immédiat du problème. Un akumatisé a encore frappé. Contrairement aux autres, il ne semble pas vouloir faire de vague en n'ayant toujours pas manifesté sa présence. Elle se précipite dans l'ascenseur pour se transformer et sort de l'immeuble, son yoyo à la main pour regarder les informations. Aucune annonce ne traverse pour l'instant la toile et pour renforcer sa malchance, celle-ci n'arrive pas à joindre Chat Noir. Il n'est sans doute pas transformé. Aucun désordre ne ponctue les routes, l'inquiétant plus qu'autre chose. Elle se questionne. Combien de personnes ont-été touchés par le super-vilain ? En parcourant les rues, elle finit par remarquer des changements mais uniquement chez les personnes qu'elle connait. Elle aperçoit Luka et Juleka, main dans la main, accompagnés d'un homme aux longs cheveux ébène qu'elle n'a jamais vu. En les entendant prononcé le nom « papa », elle comprend qu'il s'agit du paternel n'ayant pas donné de signes de vie à ses amis depuis bientôt dix ans. Cet akumatisé rajeunit les individus mais elle n'arrive pas à déterminer quels sont ses critères de sélection. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à joindre à nouveau son coéquipier, elle est arrêtée par des cris en provenance du jardin du Luxembourg. Elle apparait en moins de deux prêt d'une fontaine et tombe nez à nez sur une femme aux cheveux pétaradés multicolores vêtue d'une robe bouffante blanche surmontée de bibelots et d'une hélice de la molécule d'ADN s'étalant de part et d'autre de son corps légèrement bouffie.

« Je suis Genetrix, la chirurgienne des familles ! » s'écrie-t-elle les yeux brillant de larmes.

Sans attendre son reste, elle pointe son appareil photo fuchsia sur une femme enceinte. L'héroïne saisit son yoyo et s'apprête à attraper l'arme qui lui échappe malgré la rapidité de son geste. La vilaine se retourne alors vers elle et la matraque de photographies qu'elle évite avec des enjambées et des sauts périlleux. Ladybug ne peut pas réfléchir à cette vitesse et son partenaire ne se montre toujours pas. Acculée, elle finit par faire appel à son Lucky Charm. Un cadre photo se matérialise alors dans ses mains, la représentant elle et ses parents durant les vacances de Noel en Italie chez sa grand-mère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est censée faire de cet objet ? Evitant une autre attaque de flash, elle se rend compte que la femme enceinte cachée derrière un arbre n'a pas rajeunie. Les photographies ne font donc pas effet sur tout le monde. Alors que cette information fait sens dans son esprit, elle se rend compte que sa poursuivante a disparu de son champ de vision. Un cri détourne alors son attention et elle sent alors une présence derrière sa colonne vertébrale. « On dit _Cheese _ma petite coccinelle ! » murmure Genetrix en pointant son appareil sur elle. Alors qu'elle pense être prise pour de bon, une force la propulse au sol. En essayant de se relever, elle est stoppée par un poids sur sa taille. La personne qui l'enlace n'est pas le super-héros qu'elle s'attendait à retrouver. Enfin, il s'agit bien de son chaton mais avec huit ans de moins. Sur ses gardes, elle s'attend à n'importe quel assaut de son ennemie.

« Je dois m'occuper de ma propre famille, mais je reviendrai régler ton compte plus tard ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire avec un enfant petite fille ! » hurle-t-elle hilare avant de disparaitre comme par enchantement.

Les boucles de l'héroïne émettent alors le bip caractéristique annonçant la fin de sa transformation. Le chaton dans ses bras est toujours évanoui. Ne souhaitant pas abandonner son coéquipier qui l'a encore protégé au moment le plus dangereux, elle le prend dans ses bras et court se cacher dans des toilettes publiques. Redevenue Marinette, la jeune fille se met alors à paniquer. Tikki essaie de la rassurer comme elle le peut mais cette tentative n'a pas énormément de succès. Comment peut-elle défaire cette vilaine qui passe inaperçue sur les réseaux et sans l'aide de Chat Noir ? Elle ne va quand même pas faire équipe avec un enfant de sept ans. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Elle ne peut pas non plus l'abandonner ou le confier à ses parents car cela mettrait en péril son identité secrète. Ses élaborations de plan cessent à l'entente d'un gémissement émis par le petit chat. A présent éveillé, il observe perdu leur lieu de confinement et pousse un couinement.

« Où suis-je ? Où est maman ? demande-t-il en larmes.

-Non c'est rien, tu es en sécurité, répond Marinette, essayant de calmer le petit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de panique.

-Pourquoi il fait noir ? J'aime pas être enfermé ! Ramenez-moi à la maison ! Père peut payer s'il faut une rançon…Je connais même mon adresse c'est… »

Marinette lui coupe immédiatement la parole en mettant une main sur sa bouche ce qui a pour effet de lui valoir une morsure atroce. Piquée par cette soudaine douleur, elle éloigne sa main et n'a pas le temps de parer le coup que lui assène au tibia le jeune garçon avant de s'échapper. A moitié- boiteuse, elle s'élance derrière le super héros qui a déjà pris une grande longueur d'avance sur elle. Elle s'écrie : « Reviens ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Je veux juste te protéger ! ». La petite tête blonde n'écoute visiblement pas ses appels et finit par disparaître de son champ de vision. Où a-t-il pu se cacher ? C'est la première fois que Marinette accumule autant de problèmes durant une akumatisation. Elle ne sait pas où se cacher et malgré le morceau de cookie passé à sa kwami, celle-ci n'a pas encore eu le temps de se régénérer. Genetrix surgit à nouveau à quelques mètres d'elle, à la recherche de ses deux proies laissées en plan.

« J'ai pu régler mes comptes mais où sont passés les deux bambins ! » se demande-t-elle.

En apercevant la franco-chinoise, un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle se met à enchainer les clichés ratés sans répit.

« Mais laisse-toi photographier ma belle, je te ramènerai dans un temps heureux où toute ta famille sera réunie comme moi ! » s'exalte-t-elle, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux noirs.

Son discours passionné se brise à l'instant où elle reçoit le bâton de son partenaire en pleine figure et qu'elle s'effondre sur le coup. Sous le choc, Marinette tourne la tête vers l'origine de l'attaque et trouve Chat Noir, les joues rouges et essoufflé, semblant lui-même surpris par sa propre attaque.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demande-t-il légèrement penaud en se rapprochant avec méfiance de son corps au sol.

-Ça va, merci beaucoup, dit-elle en se relevant sans lâcher la vilaine des yeux.

-Est-ce que vous me voulez du mal comme cette dame, demande-t-il timidement.

Le sérieux de son expression qui contraste avec la juvénilité de son visage surprend l'héroïne qui retrouve, dans la douceur du regard et dans la forme légèrement incurvée de son nez, son partenaire généralement plus joviale et insouciant.

« Je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal. Je voulais te cacher de cette femme mais j'ai pas utiliser la meilleure méthode, explique-t-elle penaude en tapotant délicatement la tête du garçon qui continue à être son sauveur même dans les situations les plus loufoques.

-Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi je suis ici, ni pourquoi je porte ce costume bizarre… marmonne-t-il en scrutant Marinette, rougissant.

-C'est un peu long à expliquer mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour soigner cette dame. Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Avec un hochement de tête, il accepte de saisir la main qu'elle lui tend et se laisse entraîner jusqu'à l'akumatisée évanouie. La jeune fille lui intime de rester ainsi tandis qu'elle se rend à un stand de pêche au canard. Pendant quelques instants, le chaton a peur d'avoir été abandonné. Il se met à tripoter ses oreilles sous l'angoisse. En voyant Marinette revenir à lui avec une épuisette, un soulagement indicible se répand dans son cœur, alors qu'il se sent à nouveau rougir comme lorsqu'il cache une bêtise à Nathalie ou Père.

« Tu pourrais prendre l'appareil qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Ça fait partie du processus de guérison. Lorsque tu l'auras dans tes mains, tu diras Cataclysm et tout sera réglé » lui explique-t-elle avec douceur.

Adrien exécute ses ordres, sans savoir pourquoi il lui fait confiance avec autant de facilité. Même dans ses plus tendres souvenirs, il n'a jamais vu une personne aussi stupéfiante qu'elle. Elle s'est battue seule, sans rien, face à cette folle de flashs encore plus ennuyeuse que les photographes de son père lors de shootings importants. Et en plus, elle est très jolie. Pas comme sa mère ou Chloé. Elle est jolie comme une fleur dans un petit jardin, comme une petite coccinelle cachée dans un chou.

Lorsque l'appareil se dématérialise dans ses mains, il émet un mouvement de recul avant que le papillon noir ne s'échappe des cendres. Marinette abat alors le filet sur le papillon qui est alors coincé dans celui-ci. Fasciné, Adrien s'assoit sur le sol pour mieux observer la créature magique.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien garder l'épuisette sur lui le tant qu'une héroïne coccinelle face son apparition mon chaton ? demande Marinette en l'observant avec douceur sans remarquer que ses taches de rousseur obnubilent son interlocuteur.

-Je… ça veut dire que tu vas partir ?

Les mots ont du mal à sortir de la bouche de l'enfant, comme si de la pâte à modeler recouvre tout son organe. Il n'arrive pas à cacher son appréhension. Il n'a pas envie que cette fille qu'il ne connait pas le laisse. Il ne veut pas déjà rentrer à la maison. Il a tellement l'habitude d'être enfermé là-bas.

-Ce ne sera pas très long je t'assure et tu retrouveras bientôt tes parents.

-J-je veux pas ! Enfin je veux dire, si j'ai envie…mais j'ai envie de jouer un peu…et il fait beau…bégaye-t-il.

-Tu pourras jouer dès que la coccinelle sera passée, explique Marinette soucieuse.

-M-mais je veux rester avec toi Princesse ! »

Ses propres paroles le rendent tout cramoisi et il n'arrive pas à comprendre, dans son cerveau de petit garçon, pourquoi une phrase aussi embarrassante à traverser son esprit. Il bredouille une excuse intelligible et reporte son attention sur l'akuma encagé. Attendrie par son ami, par cette timidité et cet embarras ingénu, Marinette dépose sur sa joue rebondie un baiser aussi frêle que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon avant de lui chuchoter un au-revoir et de s'élancer en dehors du parc. Elle aurait aimé rester dans ce parc avec lui pour discuter ou pour jouer. Elle aurait aimé découvrir un peu plus ce petit chat si maladroit qui n'est autre que son ami fidèle et charmeur. Cependant, ce dont il a besoin à présent, c'est d'une héroïne prête à remettre en ordre la situation.


	7. Rommates

**7-Roommates**

Les gouttes de pluie ruissellent contre les carreaux de la vitre lorsque Marinette s'éveille de sa somnolence, bercée par le rythme saccadé de l'eau qui semble s'écouler perpétuellement. Elle émet un bâillement audible avant de sentir une pression autour de sa taille. Chat Noir, mu par l'instinct de l'animal dont il porte le nom, resserre sa prise et enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine, à moitié endormi. Loin d'être gênée ou perturbée, elle accentue leur proximité en mêlant ses jambes aux siennes et en enveloppant ses épaules de ses bras frêles. Elle sent le souffle de son compagnon de chambre réchauffer son haut de pyjama, ses mains griffues posées avec douceur sur son dos, son odeur l'envelopper comme un châle parfumé. Soupirant d'aise, la jeune fille les recouvre tous les deux avec sa couette pour recréer le cocon dans lequel ils se sont lovés il y a quelques heures. Le dormeur ronronne à l'instant où elle frôle sa tempe. Soucieuse de son bien-être, elle réitère son geste avant de plonger ses mains dans ses mèches blondes, augmentant ainsi la fréquence de ce bruit sourd retenu. Elle devrait le réveiller pour l'intimer de rentrer chez lui mais elle n'y arrive pas. Ou plutôt, elle n'en a pas envie. Il a été tellement gentil avec elle, tellement doux. Elle a oublié la dernière fois qu'on s'est occupé d'elle de cette manière. Marinette n'est pas du genre à se plaindre mais les attentions que lui a portées son visiteur régulier ont assoupli son cœur devenu un véritable caramel mou en sa présence. Elle aurait sans doute eu froid sans lui vu l'état dans lequel elle était ce soir.

Elle pleurait, elle pleurait depuis plusieurs minutes au moment où il s'est introduit silencieusement dans sa chambre. La fatigue, un contrôle raté, les mensonges de Lila, une akumatisation de trop, cet enchaînement de difficultés aux prises avec ses déboires amoureux l'ont fait craquer. Elle s'est donc retrouvée complètement recroquevillée dans son lit, en larmes, ne sachant que faire et n'arrivant même pas à se concentrer sur les mots réconfortants de sa kwami. Tandis que des sanglots qu'elle n'a pas réussi à réprimer continuaient de l'assaillir, son coéquipier a silencieusement rangé son matériel de couture laissé en plan dans la commode qui lui est dédié. Il s'est approché d'elle avec une énorme couverture qu'ils avaient déjà utilisée sur le balcon une fois. Il l'a posée délicatement sur son lit avant de s'asseoir derrière elle et de la serrer avec tendresse contre lui, pas trop fort mais assez pour qu'elle puisse ressentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Éclatant à nouveau en sanglots, elle s'est réfugiée dans ses bras sans réfléchir, a perdu tout son saoul dans cette étreinte. Pendant ce temps, le super-héros la caressait avec tendresse, lui chuchotaient des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, sans chercher à savoir ce qui la bouleversait ainsi. Lorsque sa crise s'est enfin dissipée, il s'est mis à chantonner une berceuse qu'elle ne connaissait pas, jouant avec ses cheveux qu'il avait finalement détaché au cours de leurs embrassades. Elle jouait avec sa clochette en retour, hypnotisée par le léger tintement qu'elle diffusait. Lorsqu'elle a retourné son regard sur lui, elle a été surprise de croiser une once d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles émeraude. Elle lui a souri avant de caresser sa joue et de lui chuchoter le seul « merci » qu'elle a pu articuler. Ce mot de remerciement guttural a été l'élément déclencheur d'une tempête qui a détonné dans son estomac. L'élément déclencheur de son sourire solaire. En plus d'être absolument éblouissant, il était communicatif et elle n'a pu retenir un léger rire nerveux avant d'enfouir son visage contre son torse.

Ils sont restés ainsi, silencieux, jusqu'à sombrer dans un demi-rêve.


	8. Mittens Kittens

**8-Mittens kittens**

Les pains au chocolat cuisent dans le four à une lenteur désespérante. Des crépitements perceptibles grâce à son oreille féline lui permettent de comprendre que la cuisson commence à peine. Il laisse échapper un soupir d'ennui tandis que son amie s'affaire autour de lui, un gros saladier sous le bras. Alors qu'elle se prend les pieds dans un chiffon laissé à terre lors de leur phase de précipitation, il l'attrape au vol sans le moindre mal et se retrouve encore plus couvert de farine qu'il ne l'était. Heureusement, le contenant du saladier est encore intact et il s'esclaffe, amusé par les gaffes de Marinette :

« Je sais bien que je suis à tomber Princesse, mais c'est la troisième fois que je te sauve la vie !

-Oh ça va, t'es un super-héros il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose non ?! boude-t-elle. Et puis, je n'ai rien cassé aujourd'hui… »

La mine embarrassée qu'elle arbore le fait encore plus rire et il décide de lui pincer la joue pour l'embêter un peu. Surprise par son geste, les yeux de la boulangère s'agrandissent comme des soucoupes et en une fraction de secondes de la pâte au chocolat a pris place sur la sienne. Une bataille s'engage alors entre eux sous coups d'attaques au chocolat et farine. Après des fous rires et une victoire du Chaton par assauts surprises de chatouilles, les deux adolescents finissent par se calmer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cette proximité physique n'a plus rien de nouveau pour eux. Depuis quelques mois et surtout après des accès de tristesse, leurs échanges tactiles sont devenus de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus évidents voire nécessaires. Dès que l'un d'eux en ressent le besoin, il se serre contre l'autre sans avoir besoin de demander la permission, sachant qu'il retrouvera forcément un peu de chaleur, un peu de réconfort. Cette séance de cuisine, qu'ils ont commencée à mettre en place tous les jeudis, puisque les parents de la jeune fille s'absentent ce jour-là, ne déroge pas à la règle. En attendant que les croissants gonflent, ils se mettent à ranger le plan de travail, engluer l'un à l'autre et partent se poser sur le canapé du salon. Marinette s'assoit sur les genoux de son compagnon tandis que celui-ci se met à lui faire des nattes pour passer le temps. Ils commencent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, des jeux vidéos, des films, de blagues… Chat Noir aime par-dessus-tout ces petits moments qu'il partage avec elle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son amie et lui seraient devenus aussi proches. Il apprécie d'être à ses côtés, de l'écouter parler, de la regarder créer, d'apprendre à cuisiner. Il la sent tellement plus à l'aise avec lui lorsqu'il porte ce masque. Et pour ne pas se mentir, lui aussi se sent plus à l'aise avec celui-ci. Il peut plus facilement faire des blagues pourries, lui poser des questions idiotes et paradoxalement, il a moins l'impression qu'il pourrait la perdre.

-Chat…dit-elle, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'est installé.

-Mmh ?

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Abandonnant une tresse, il approche son visage paré d'une intense curiosité mêlée d'excitation de sa camarade.

-C'est vrai ?

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, émue par son enthousiasme mal dissimulé. Elle quitte ses bras pour remonter dans sa chambre récupérer le fameux présent. Elle manque de dégringoler les marches de l'escalier mais arrive saine et sauve jusqu'à lui.

Chat Noir saisit délicatement le papier cadeau fleuri avant de le déchirer habilement d'une griffe. Lorsque son doigt entre contact avec une surface chaude et moelleuse, son cœur tressaute et il ne peut retenir une exclamation. Devant lui se trouvait une paire de mitaines noires et épaisses surmontées de petites griffes de chat et de coussinets. Un « Chatissier » est brodé sur chacun des gants.

-Oh merci Purrincess ! C'est le cadeau le plus chat-leureux que j'ai jamais vu !

Il s'élance dans ses bras pour la couvrir de bisous.

-Oh ! Arrête avec tes jeux de mots pourris ! pouffe-t-elle.

-Dixit celle qui en a brodé un sur mon chatdeau décoche-t-il avec malice.

Il achève son torrent de tendresses par un baiser sur le front avant de reporter son attention sur ses accessoires.

-Ils sont si épais ! remarque-t-il en enfilant avec délicatesse une de ses mes mains gantées.

-Tu te brûles souvent, c'est pour ça, explique-t-elle.

A cette remarque, un rire nerveux s'échappe des cordes vocales du jeune homme alors qu'un kaléidoscope d'émotions contradictoires le happe tel un trou noir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait remarqué ces accidents, ces légères brûlures qu'il ne cesse de s'infliger pendant les séances. Il n'est pas masochiste. Enfin, il ne pense pas l'être. Néanmoins, chaque flamme émergeant de la table de cuisson le fascine et l'attirent tel un aimant. Cette flammèche divine, dansante, symbole de création, symbole d'une destruction noire et vaporeuse, semble appeler son doigt sans équivoque. S'il la frôle quelques instants, toute cette force écrasante et violente qu'il contient en lui s'atténue et se cache dans les recoins de son âme. Que ce soit le chat ou lui-même qui agit ainsi n'a plus d'importance à présent car il essaiera de ne plus se blesser.  
Après un délicieux repas devant Le Château ambulant, Chat Noir quitte ce refuge accoutumé pour retourner dans son logis froid et sans vie. La franco-chinoise ferme les derniers placards de sa chambre avant de s'engouffrer dans son lit. Un contentement sans précédent habite son esprit et son corps. Elle ferme les yeux, un sourire béat aux lèvres tandis que Tikki se pose sur son épaule les pattes délassées.

-Tu es froide! Se plaint Marinette en tapotant la tête de son amie.  
-Je n'ai pas la possibilité d'être aussi agréable au toucher que Plagg, déclare l'être magique avec un ton faussement boudeur.

-C'est grâce à Plagg que Chaton est aussi confortable ? questionne sa porteuse perplexe. En effet, celle-ci a du mal à voir comment le petit glouton qu'elle a entraperçut lors d'une mission peut être aussi doux et agréable.

-Au niveau de la chaleur…oui car il s'agit d'un chat. Par contre pour les « cheveux d'or » que tu aimes tant, c'est son porteur. Plagg ne s'est jamais intéressé aux soins capillaires.

Marinette rougit instantanément à la citation. Cette réaction ne manque pas de faire rire Tikki.

-Tu ne penses tout de même que j'ai pas entendu ce que tu lui as dit la nuit dernière ! C'est parfois un peu compliqué de vous laisser seuls tous les deux, explique-t-elle avec malice.

-Je voulais pas te déranger désolé, s'excuse la lycéenne morte d'embarras.

-C'est bon, je pensais juste que cette expression était exclusive à Adrien. Ça m'a surprise.

Le kwami s'endort après cette remarque anodine laissant les pensées de son humaine en vrac.


	9. Ice skating

**9-Ice Skating**

Le froid est beaucoup trop mordant. Le mois de novembre vient à peine de pointer que la neige commence déjà à revêtir les rues de Paris de boue et de couches de verglas. L'année de première file encore plus vite que le temps et n'a pas ménagé Adrien qui s'engouffre dans sa demeure pour échapper au vent fiévreux que son écharpe bleue n'a pas pu combattre. Il secoue ses mèches recouvertes de gros flocons avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Nathalie pour faire acte de présence. Depuis le début du lycée, il a réussi à glaner des parcelles de liberté et le Gorille n'est plus obligé de faire le trajet de son établissement scolaire à chez lui. Néanmoins, il doit toujours se plier aux exigences de son père. Les comptes-rendus de ses déplacements à son assistante en font partie. Heureusement que celle-ci n'est pas trop regardante sur ses retards et ne demande pas les contenus détaillés de ses discussions ou des amis avec lesquels il rentre. Si c'était le cas, il aurait encore préféré se coltiner son garde du corps.

Après sa discussion quotidienne avec la secrétaire de son père, il s'enferme dans sa chambre pour se plonger dans ses devoirs et son cours de chinois en vidéo-conférence. Pendant toute la durée de son apprentissage, une personne ne cesse de ressurgir dans son esprit. Marinette. Petite Marinette avec qui il ne partage plus les cours car ils sont dans des filières différentes. Adorable Marinette avec son long manteau en fourrure rose bonbon qui se marie à merveille avec ses bottines rouges menues. Tendre Marinette avec qui il a pu rentrer seul. Son rougissement est encore légèrement perceptible mais ses bégayements définitivement bannis de son comportement avec lui. Il a aimé cette virée avec elle au parc. Ils ont pu discuter tous les deux. Même si elle est plus à l'aise avec son alter-égo, il apprécie de passer du temps avec elle en tant que civil. Il peut ainsi prolonger le temps qu'il passe à la côtoyer malgré tous les efforts qu'il opère pour ne pas faire de bourdes. Pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, l'appeler Princesse et la serrer fort contre son torse. Alors qu'il achève sa dernière résolution de problème, il est attiré par l'immense baie vitrée de sa chambre.

Le ciel étend sa surface laiteuse à travers sa fenêtre. Happé par l'inertie complète jaillissant de cet être géant, il se transforme sans demander son avis à Plagg. Il s'élance jusqu'au sommet de la gare de l'Est. Ce point d'observation n'est pas celui qu'il plébiscite habituellement mais il lui permet d'observer les problèmes de circulation et la mare humaine enragée qui s'engouffre à travers les portes qui la vomissent aussitôt. Alors que des bouffées d'air emplissent ses poumons, l'image de Marinette fait à nouveau jour dans ses pensées. Il sort les mitaines qu'elle lui a offert et les enfile avec précaution avant de se toucher les joues. Elles diffusent encore une odeur pénétrante de chocolat et de farine saupoudrée de son parfum sucrée. Cette émanation familière le rassure et lui permet généralement de rendre une patrouille moins pénible. Il fait davantage de sorties nocturnes que sa lady non pas parce qu'elle est réticente mais plutôt car ses virées thérapeutiques lui permettent plus facilement d'assurer son rôle de super-héros. Sans ses escapades et sans ses visites chez son amie, il ne sait pas comment il ferait pour rester débout et pour ne pas s'écrouler sous ses nombreux devoirs. Il reste environ deux heures sur ce spot avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui. Comme il le fait parfois, il prend le chemin le plus long. Celui qui lui permet de passer vers chez elle. L'apercevoir agit toujours comme une catharsis sur ses instincts félins. Il a l'impression d'être devenu son animal de compagnie, son chien plutôt que son chat.

Alors qu'il s'attend à voir son ombre à travers son épais rideau, il la découvre emmitouflée dans une doudoune en face de son immeuble, glissant ses bottines sur une flaque gelée. Attiré par elle tel un aimant, il se retrouve à sa droite et manque de se vautrer à cause de sa précipitation. Son rire sonne à son oreille comme la plus cristalline des mélodies.

-J'aurais dû me transformer en Chat-glagla pour pas me ridiculiser comme ça !

-T'es bête ! s'esclaffe Marinette en avançant un peu plus loin sur la piste verglacée.

Il la suit de près, s'adaptant peu à peu à la sensation de la glace sur ses chaussures en cuir. La jeune fille, quant à elle, semble dans son élément et virevolte telle une petite fée glacée. Il sait que Luka lui a appris lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Il se rappelle leur complicité, leurs rendez-vous à la patinoire où ils semblaient si complices. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils ont rompu. Cette petite fée des neiges a préféré recoller ses ailes sans expliquer à aucune de ses identités la raison de cette séparation. Chat Noir a tellement détesté son abattement et sa douleur. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle a repris des couleurs. Elle est plus enjouée et cette partie de glisse semble confirmer ses observations.

A l'instant où il reçoit un énorme bloc de glace mêlée à de la boue en pleine poitrine, une partie de chat se met rapidement en place. Il la pourchasse à travers cette piste qui semble infinie, faisant exprès de ne pas utiliser toute sa vitesse et sa puissance. En effet, il n'utilise ces capacités de super-héros qu'avec sa lady. Pourtant, cette ablation de pouvoirs ne lui permet pas d'attraper cette souris qui parvient à échapper à son emprise à chaque fois qu'il s'apprête à la saisir.

Il n'arrive pas à garder la notion du temps. Ce jeu pourrait avoir commencé il y a cinq minutes comme il y a un siècle. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à l'attraper, son souffle est aussi erratique que le sien. Ses mains sur sa taille, ses bras posés délicatement sur les siens, rien ne perturbe leur proximité quotidienne. Cependant, lorsqu'il croise son regard azuré, il comprend. Il comprend enfin et cela lui fait mal.

Il s'est déjà perdu dans la beauté d'un regard : dans celui de Kagami, si franc et sûr de lui, dans celui de nombreuses autres mannequins très jolies. Les yeux de Ladybug sont pourtant les seuls à faire battre son cœur et à lui procurer une joie et une force indicible. Pour ses yeux, il pourrait détruire le monde entier, parcourir la terre entière et mettre sa vie en péril s'il le faut. Ses yeux l'inspirent comme aucune chose n'a réussi à le faire auparavant. Ses yeux sont des poèmes, des mots doux que l'on murmure au creux d'une oreille, des roses rouges qui écloses sur les lèvres et qui embrasent plus qu'un baiser.

Mais le regard de Marinette, les yeux de Marinette, ces pupilles noirs qui nagent sur une mer azur : il s'y noie. Il n'arrive pas à remonter à la surface. Sa tension n'accélère pas et une chaleur ne se répand pas dans son cœur. Il est simplement inerte, incapable de faire le moindre saut en avant. Incapable de savoir si ses lèvres pourraient le sauver de cette mort par suffocation qui semble inévitable ou si dériver dans l'océan serait moins dangereux. Il n'arrive plus à rien et cette sensation lui fait peur. Son cerveau se vide de toute substance utile et il se retrouve seul : poisson globe qui meurt dans son bocal de cristal.

Lorsque Chat Noir se rend compte qu'elle ne détache pas son regard de lui, qu'elle le scrute avec interrogation, une angoisse impénétrable se répand dans tout son corps. Il se sépare d'elle avec précipitation et opère la seule action qui semble préférable pour lui : une fuite en avant.


	10. Victorian AU

** 10-Victorian AU**

_ Je préfère au constance, à l'opium, aux nuits,_

_ L'élixir de ta bouche où l'amour se pavane,_

_ Quand vers toi mes désirs partent en caravane,_

_ Tes yeux sont la citerne où boivent mes ennuis._

_ Les Fleurs du mal __ Sed non satiata, Baudelaire_

Le boudoir embrumé par des odeurs exotiques laissent échapper des effluves de conversations, des voix masculines parfois enrouées par la trop grande consommation de pipes et de cigares. Les queues de pies se meuvent dans cette salle sombre avec autant de vivacité que les plumes d'une volière. Tous les visages sont recouverts de masques pour la plupart vénitiens.

Un homme seul, au corps svelte et élancé, sort de cette bulle de fumée et se rend dans le salon principal où une horde d'invités, hommes et femmes masqués, discutent sur de confortables fauteuils recouverts de coussins de Chine. Il frôle de somptueuses robes de velours avant de se faufiler dans un groupe d'hommes d'affaires. La proclamation du royaume d'Italie, les cours des actions des manufactures de tissus, les dernières rumeurs liées à la cour de la reine Victoria affluent dans la conversation du groupe de gentlemen composés essentiellement de jeunes hommes aux atours extravagants. L'homme vêtu de noir déteint dans cet attroupement. Muni d'un simple masque noir, la peau hâlée, il assène des piques mordantes et des épigrammes dignes de faire rire n'importe quel journal satirique. Il attire immédiatement la sympathie des hommes mais aussi des femmes qui ne cessent de se questionner quant à la présence d'oreilles de chats sur ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Qui est cet individu que personne n'a jamais rencontré dans aucune société londonienne et encore moins dans celle du très sélect mais admiré Lord Loverwall ? Son teint méditerranéen laisse penser qu'il s'agit d'une connaissance d'Espagne, d'Italie ou peut-être même du Maroc ou de la Syrie.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, celui-ci finit accoudé sur un bar en compagnie de ladys prêtes à lui extorquer la moindre information sur son identité et à l'informer sur les nouveautés et modes de la capitale.

-Vous avez un drôle d'accent tout de même. Non pas qu'il manque de charmes, bien au contraire, mais il est tout à fait singulier. S'exprime une femme longiligne à la peau pâle.

-Oh ,il n'est pas si difficile que ça à deviner. L'anglais est une langue si difficile à apprendre pour un étranger tel que moi.

-Vous la pratiquez cependant avec merveille, objecte une jeune demoiselle au teint rosi par l'émotion.

-Merci, vous êtes adorables.

Un sourire charmeur parsème superficiellement son visage tandis que ses yeux aussi noirs que sa chevelure vagabondent à travers la pièce.

-Il est tout de même étrange de ne pas connaitre l'hôte de cette soirée magnifique.

-Arrêtez-vous tout de suite, vous ne le trouverez pas, lui répond une autre fille aux larges éventails tulipe. Il change de déguisements au cours de la soirée pour pouvoir expérimenter des « expériences sociales » pour l'un de ses écrits.

-Qu'est-que c'est que cela ? demande la plus jeunes des poules.

-Je ne saurais le dire mais si tu veux mon avis, cela ne semble ni très chrétien, ni très moral. Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur…

-Appelez-moi Felix.

-Par votre prénom ? rougit la jeune femme en secouant son éventail avec fébrilité.

-Pourquoi pas ? Un bal masqué ne permet-il pas d'exercer quelques folies dans ce pays.

Alors que cette remarque plutôt banale s'échappe de la bouche du dandy et que les jeunes ladies émettent un caquètement sonore, il se saisit d'un verre ambré apporté par une servante du manoir.

-Sa fille participe à cette soirée ? demande-t-il, lapant avec discrétion la substance sucrée contenue dans son calice de cristal.

-Oh il parait que oui, mais il ne s'agit pas d'une fille comme il faut, répond abruptement une petite blonde en jetant en biais un coup d'œil à sa mère.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-Elle travaille les sciences et l'équitation au lieu de s'affairer à l'art de la couture. Il parait qu'il s'agit d'une piètre danseuse et elle a voyagé dans des contrées sauvages. De plus, aucun homme de son rang ne porte de vues sur elle. C'est pour vous dire à quel point elle est peu saillante et ravissante malgré son statut et sa dot. Crache-elle en exécutant un battement de cils supposé séducteur.

-Il parait pourtant que ses cheveux sont exceptionnels et qu'elle a un port de tête altier et dominateur, objecte le brun, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres en frôlant avec discrétion la servante qui se saisit prestement du verre épuisé.

-Le port et le charme d'une sorcière à mon avis, réplique la jeune noble visiblement vexée par ces rumeurs qui ne lui sont pas dédiées.

Après quelques échanges, le bourreau des cœurs finit par coupé court à la conversation avant de s'échapper de la salle. Il récupère sa cape noire et son chapeau haut de forme auprès d'un pingouin à lunettes avant de rencontrer le froid extérieur. Au lieu de traverser l'immense jardin de la propriété pour s'enfermer dans sa voiture, il se dirige vers l'arrière de la demeure avant de s'engouffrer dans une porte dérobée.

Une jeune femme vêtue de pourpre l'attaque avec sournoiserie. Il l'attrape par la taille avant de la dévorer de baisers. La suspecte lui répond avidement avant d'engouffrer ses mains blanches dans sa toison noire de jais, faisant ainsi tomber son couvre-chef. L'homme-chat libère ses mèches rousses de l'épingle les emprisonnant avant de s'attaquer à son cou avec avidité. Lorsqu'il s'apprête à poursuivre ses assauts vers sa poitrine, elle lui assène un coup dans le tibia qui le fait chanceler. Il gémit un « Rose » éperdu de douleur et de désir avant de retourner à ses lèvres comme le tirement de cheveux qu'elle a opéré le lui a intimé. La concernée adore quand l'accent italien de son chat prend le pas sur ses paroles. Elle s'enivre de son parfum, lui fait perdre complètement la tête. Celle-ci s'applique à déboutonner le col de son amant avant de mordiller sa chair, provoquant ainsi chez son partenaire, une émanation de ronronnements et de gémissements incontrôlés.

-Que diraient toutes ces petites midinettes en te voyant ainsi à mes pieds ? minaude-t-elle avec jalousie en l'embrassant à nouveau tandis qu'il caresse avec sauvagerie chaque partie de son corps

-Tu sais bien que je t'appartiens Princesse, il n'y a que toi, lui susurre-t-il en mordillant son oreille tout en remontant les pans de son costume de servante.

-Mario… murmure-t-elle le souffle court alors qu'il continue à remonter ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

-Laisse moi te faire du bien… Être à toi… au moins une dernière fois _amore mio_.

Les deux amants passent la nuit dans cette petite buanderie abandonnée, leur sueur, leurs larmes, leurs gémissements et leurs corps se mêlant et fusionnant avec avidité et désespoir. Une dernière nuit d'amour avant le départ de l'Italien pour le Tibet.

Le départ pour ses contrées luxuriantes afin de redonner son miraculous. Les violences italiennes sont terminées pour l'instant, les fantômes à chasser des catacombes françaises définitivement détruits. Il a permis de mener à bien les négociations secrètes entre les sorciers britanniques et l'ordre des gardiens. La place de la bague est à nouveau dans cette boite. Mario sait que même transformé, ce périple sera long à effectuer. Il ne reverra jamais cette créature si chère à son cœur. Cette diva et voyageuse anglaise qui s'est nourrie de son cœur comme un vautour et l'a complètement bouleversée ne sera plus jamais dans ses bras. Elle ne pourra jamais connaitre son nom. Il est inutile de révéler son identité. Qu'est-ce que l'une des fortunes londoniennes les plus puissantes pourrait-elle trouvé à un voleur et malfaiteur sicilien ? Un avenir commun est absolument impossible. Il ferait mieux d'oublier et de retourner à ses devoirs.

Mario a toujours vécu seul et il doit effectuer sa mission auprès des gardiens. Maitre Jinpin lui a tant apporté, lui a donné une chance de goûter à une liberté et à un enseignement qu'il n'aurait pu avoir sans l'asiatique. Il ne doit pas faillir.

Lorsqu'il dépose un dernier baiser sur la main pâle et tremblante de l'amour de sa vie, il ne peut détourner son regard de ses taches de rousseurs souillées de larmes. Il caresse une dernière fois sa joue avant de s'échapper dans l'ombre matinale de ce mois de janvier, sans savoir que la femme qu'il vient de quitter et celle qu'il a rejeté il y a trois ans alors qu'elle était encore Ladybug.

Plagg jette un coup d'œil à Adrien qui s'observe avec minutie dans la glace. A cause de ce costume noir d'inspiration victorienne dont il est vêtu, le kwami ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce porteur qui lui a fait découvrir la mozzarella et les affres de la poésie et de la débauche. Mario était vraiment un être singulier, insolent et un peu trop idéaliste à son goût mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient amusés ensemble ! Après l'horrible porteur qu'il a eu avant lui, le kwami de la destruction avait bien perdu foi en l'humanité. C'est lui qui lui a donné la joie de vivre et d'apprécier les petites choses de l'existence, notamment à apprécier les mets de qualité. Même s'il n'est pas né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche comme Adrien et que leur physionomie est très différente, leur ressemblance est frappante à l'instant où le mannequin enfile un masque noir ornée de bordure pourpre et d'onyx.

-Tu crois que cette tenue ira pour le bal masqué organisé par Jagged Stone ? demande le blond perdu.

-Je pensais que ton père t'avais interdit d'y aller.

-J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. En plus, l'invitation n'est pas nominative, explique-t-il décidé.

-On va faire le mur alors ? Je t'ai bien dévergondé dis donc.., ricane Plagg en ingurgitant un morceau de fromage.

La petite créature est contente d'apercevoir un sourire sincère se dessiner sur les lèvres de son porteur. Après sa dernière rencontre avec sa princesse, Adrien s'est fermé comme une huître et s'est retrouvé en larmes sous sa couverture incapable de lui parler ou de lui expliquer son comportement. Il espère vraiment que cette petite soirée lui remontera le moral et qu'il parlera à Marinette. Plagg se rend bien compte que cette fille, qui lui a déjà dérobé sa raison une première fois, a réitéré son geste sans même s'en apercevoir. Les cœurs des êtres humains peuvent être tellement fragiles parfois.


	11. Mask Ball

**11-Mask Ball**

Les trémolos de la guitare résonnent dans l'air et dans le cœur de Marinette qui se déhanche sur la piste de danse. Les corps moites des individus masqués à ses côtés la frôlent sans la troubler. Cette proximité physique, cette chaleur, ce bourdonnement dans son oreille l'euphorisent complètement.

Complètement grisée par cette atmosphère, elle se dirige vers le bar et récupère au vol un verre de vodka obtenu par de multiples stratagèmes. Marinette n'est pas une buveuse régulière. En effet, il lui est impossible de rester en alerte saoul. Mais aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de faire une entorse à ses principes. Les dernières semaines ont été trop difficiles. Engloutie dans un océan de devoirs quotidiens, elle a eu du mal à respirer. Elle a dû annuler de nombreuses sorties. Chat Noir n'est pas revenu depuis cette fameuse nuit où il s'est enfui. Elle n'a toujours pas clarifié leur situation, son propre cœur ou même parler avec lui. La demoiselle masquée entrevoit la silhouette gracile de Chloé qui virevolte dans cette masse informe. Plusieurs personnalités ont été invitées à cette soirée, les super-héros également. Bien que Marinette ait signifié à son partenaire qu'elle ne s'y rendrait pas, elle espère que celui-ci a fait acte de présence. Elle a désespérément besoin de lui. Son aura familière et la douceur dont il fait preuve à son égard lui manque. Elle chérit l'exclusivité de la relation qu'elle partage avec lui en tant que civile. Et la jeune fille refuse de comprendre la raison de son effacement. Après avoir terminé son verre, elle s'envole vers la piste de danse au bras d'un cavalier choisi uniquement pour ses yeux verts.

Ces heures de danse frivoles et endiablées passées, Marinette quitte la fête qui bat son plein. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à se rendre à son logis, un orage éclate sans crier gare. Surprise et sans parapluie, elle décide de rester sous la devanture d'une épicerie fine proche de la boite de nuit. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçoit au coin d'une ruelle adjacente, des gouttes de pluies perlant le long de ses mèches dorées. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il observe le ciel monotone. Elle ne peut détacher son attention de ce masque noir cerné d'onyx qui pare ses véritables yeux verts. Elle ne détermine pas le temps qu'elle passe pétrifiée, des mots coincés à l'intérieur de son larynx. L'incapacité de formuler des phrases correctes surgit dans son esprit tandis que les énormes larmes du ciel tapent sur ses escarpins roses. Un coup de tonnerre résonne dans son corps et se répercute dans ses membres lorsque son regard réverbère le sien.

La stupeur de cet individu qu'elle sait être son chat semble croitre à l'instant où elle se précipite vers lui.

Lorsque Marinette se jette dans ses bras en l'appelant par le nom de son alter-égo, il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il est pour ainsi dire horrifié et perdu. Alors qu'il s'est rendu en civil à cette fête barbante, c'est son autre lui qu'elle a reconnu, et non pas son ami et camarade classe. Cette constatation le paralyse alors qu'une peur indicible se répand en lui : celle d'être démasqué. Les bras ballants, il se voit incapable de répondre à son étreinte.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es caché ? demande-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse.

-Je…

-Sers moi fort.

Il s'exécute sans réfléchir, l'enveloppe tout contre lui. Ils frémissent. Les gouttes de pluies inlassables poursuivent leur danse mélancolique et piétinent leurs vêtements. Des larmes montent le long des yeux de la princesse. Il inspire avec difficulté.

-J'ai peur… balbutie Chat Noir. J'ai tellement peur.

-Chaton…

-S'il te plait ne me regarde pas.

Sa voix rauque enchaîne Marinette aussi fort que son enlacement jusqu'à lui faire mal. Les soulèvements de sa propre poitrine sont de plus en plus saccadés. Elle réprime un sanglot.

-Qu'est- ce qui passe Chat ? Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas pu venir. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire… je commence à tout rater et… je voulais pas te blesser…

-Tu ne m'as jamais blessé ou quoi que ce soit du genre ! Si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux venir non ?!

-Je sais mais…

\- Mais quoi ! Chat, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais, que tu ne reviendrais plus ! Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais pas revu ! Si tu étais parti ! Réfléchis un peu ! Est-ce que t'en as rien à foutre du souci que j'ai pu…

-Je t'aime trop.

-Hein ?

-Je t'aime tellement et j'en peux plus ! J'arrive plus à supporter tout ça Mari…

Un baiser le coupe dans sa confession et le fait vaciller. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que sa compagne force l'entrée de sa bouche pour goûter à sa langue. Un désir bestial se réveille en lui tandis qu'il répond avec engouement à celle-ci tout en se battant pour la dominance. Il la veut tellement : elle, son bonheur, sa douceur, ses pleurs. Toute son existence n'a été marquée que par la quête incessante de désirs insaisissables. Mais il peut peut-être l'avoir, elle, au moins un fois, juste pour lui, rien qu'à lui, tout entière dans ses bras. Il passe sa jambe entre ses cuisses, la soulève par la taille avant de la plaquer contre un mur. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure tout en s'accrochant à son cou, fébrile.

Lorsque Chat débute ses caresses passionnées, Marinette tremble de tout son être et décide de s'attaquer à son cou au plus grand plaisir du matou. Son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou, son torse, elle veut tout goûter de lui, tout explorer. Ses gémissements, ses soupirs, ses mouvements de hanches incontrôlés, toutes ces manifestations de plaisir la rende folle. Elle désire plus, toujours plus. Plus de cette vulnérabilité, de cet homme, plus de Chat Noir !

Ils se perdent l'un et l'autre, l'un en l'autre, dans cette luxure dans laquelle ils sont prêts à plonger. Ils ne font plus attention au fait qu'ils soient dans la rue, trempés, enlacés prêts d'une benne à ordure. C'est une boite de conserve balancée par un chat errant qui les ramène à la raison. Ils se séparent, essoufflés, étourdis, enivrés.


	12. Post Reveal

**Je remercie encore une fois les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont pris le temps de poser leur regard sur ces petits OS qui, au fur et à mesure, forment une histoire au fil conducteur qui continuera à s'éclaircir au fil des chapitres. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette suite que j'ai eu à l'écrire!**

* * *

**12-Post Reveal**

Les arbres du jardin du Luxembourg brillent, traversés par les rayons de soleil rieurs qui terminent leur course sur le sable brûlant étalé au pied du Sénat.  
Marinette aperçoit son groupe d'amis, non loin du kiosque à musique, éparpillés sur des sièges et sur une nappe pleine de débris alimentaires côtoyant des mets sains plus ou moins succulents. Nino est dans les bras d'Alya, en pleine chamaillerie tandis qu'Ivan et Mylène se bécotent et que Max, Chloé, Rose, Juleka et Marc jouent à une partie de cartes. Armée de son plateau de macarons finement recouvert de papier sulfurisé, elle se dirige vers le groupe, le baume au cœur.

-Bonjour Marinette, comment ça va ? demande Max.  
-Est ce que tu trouves ça poli de saluer quelqu'un sans le regarder. C'est terrible ce manque de courtoisie, critique Chloé, dépitée par son jeu.  
-Tu veux essayer de rééduquer Max maintenant ? Plaisante Marc.  
-Non, il est beaucoup trop ridicule pour ça. Je n'aide que les personnes de qualité et j'en ai pas fini avec toi monsieur Arc-en-ciel !  
-On dirait que tu le maltraites Chloé, plaisante Rose.  
-C'est juste des séances de shopping, c'est pas la mort, dit Juleka en gagnant toutes les cartes du plateau, au grand désarroi de ses camarades.

Marinette pose son sac près d'Alya et manque de trébucher sur une masse qu'elle n'a pas remarquée.

Assoupi à côté du couple, Adrien semble aussi apaisé que la Belle au bois dormant. Sa poitrine se soulève sans interruption tandis qu'un pétale de fleur effleure sa joue blanche. La franco-chinoise se demande comment celui-ci opère pour être aussi parfait et lisse en public. Comment il réussit à faire d'une simple séance de sommeil, une scène d'adoration et de perfection pour de nombreuses filles guidées par leurs hormones. Cette sieste s'oppose en tout point à celles de Chat Noir, qui ne cesse de ronronner, de ronfler et de bouger pour obtenir une position assez confortable.

-Il dort depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, explique Nino en remarquant son observation.  
-Tu sors ton tel pour une photo ? demande avec malice sa petite amie.  
-Mais non ! Tu sais bien que je fais plus ça, rougit Marinette.  
-Je sais c'est juste pour rire ma belle !

Ne souhaitant pas réfléchir mais heureuse d'être entourée de ses amis, elle s'allonge aux côtés du modèle avant de fermer les yeux. Elle aimerait oublier le combat catastrophique de la veille. Cet affrontement a été l'un des plus durs de sa vie de super-héroïne. Elle a failli. Le célèbre duo a failli échouer et la difficulté du combat lui a même fait perdre le plus important : son identité secrète. Elle réprime un grognement et essaie de se concentrer sur la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau pour effacer les images qui trottent dans sa tête. Pour effacer Chat Noir de ses pensées.

* * *

Ladybug courait sur le faubourg Saint-Germain. Tout autour d'elle, une désolation sans nom habitait les rues. Des pleurs, des cris de tristesse et de détresse arrivaient à ses oreilles. Des êtres prostrés sur eux-mêmes jonchaient le sol. Des sentimonstres peuplaient les rues. Il fallait qu'elle trouve son coéquipier avant de rejoindre Maitre Fu. Aucun monstre ne la pourchassait pour l'instant, trop afférés à effrayer et détruire leurs propriétaires. Malgré l'annonce de la coccinelle sur les réseaux sociaux, la situation ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle avait besoin d'autres porteurs mais Rena Rouge, Caparace, Vipérion et tous ses camarades n'étaient plus en état de se battre.

Nuditas, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, avait pris le contrôle des antennes radio et télévisuelles. De sa voix brisée et insidieuse, elle avait pénétré l'esprit de ses amis et d'une bonne partie de la capitale. Intiment à chacun de se révéler à lui-même, l'akumatisée s'était totalement livrée à des millions d'auditeurs. Elle avait parlé de sa souffrance, de la perte de son unique enfant dans un accident de la route, de son emploi, du harcèlement qu'elle avait subi de la part de son ancien compagnon. Elle avait parlé de sa faiblesse, de son incapacité à s'affirmer et à protéger les êtres qui lui sont chers. Elle avait parlé de sa laideur intérieure et extérieure. Elle voulait en finir avec cette vie, avec cette douleur. C'était la première fois que Marinette avait affaire à ce type d'akumatisation. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait tant de détresse dans le regard de quelqu'un, tant de tremblements et de cicatrices parcourir le corps d'un individu. Car cette super-vilaine n'était pas costumée. Elle était quasiment nue, sans artifices. Le seul élément qui la recouvrait était un ensemble de lingerie de sport noir. Aucun maquillage ne la magnifiait, aucun bijou ne l'accompagnait, ses cicatrices et ses bleus étaient marqués au fer noir sur sa peau pâle comme celle d'un mort. Elle n'avait pas entièrement compris sa manière de fonctionner, sa voix et ses mots semblaient être sa seule arme. Et que pouvait-elle faire face aux pouvoirs implacables des mots ? Alors que la super-héroïne s'arrêtait devant la pyramide du Louvre pour contacter une énième fois son partenaire, elle tomba sur Nathaniel, bouleversé. Recouvert de larmes, il regardait un point fixe invisible. Lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de le soutenir, celui-ci hurla instantanément et la repoussa avec violence.

-Ne m'approche pas ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !

-Calme toi Nathaniel ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner avec douceur.

-Tu mens ! Je sais que ça te fait plaisir de me voir aussi faible… je sais que je suis nul et que ça te fait du bien…du bien de sauver une merde comme moi ! déblatéra-t-il avec confusion.

-Mais non.. Comment peux-tu penser quelque chose d'aussi horrible sur toi… dit-elle en tendant une main vers sa joue pour le calmer.

-Stop ! Il n'y a que Marc ! Juste Marc qui a le droit de…

En se rendant compte de la signification que prenaient ses propres paroles, il émit un couinement avant de s'enfuir sans que Ladybug n'ait pu rien faire pour lui. Abasourdie et impuissante face à l'ampleur de la situation et incapable de retrouver l'akumatisée, elle se décida à se rendre chez Maitre Fu.

En arrivant dans l'appartement du vieil homme, un abattement brutal l'assaillit en découvrant le maitre caché sous une table, la boite des miraculous protégée sous son bras frêle. Elle essaya de lui parler en vain. Celui-ci ne répondait pas, perdu dans ses propres peurs. Elle essaya de lui retirer la boite. Il hurla à chaque essai avorté. Elle ne pouvait pas être aidée par d'autres super-héros. Elle ne savait pas si Chat Noir avait été envouté par ce sortilège. Démunie, elle sortit de l'immeuble à la recherche de Nuditas.

Ladybug se retrouva finalement sur la tour Eiffel, à un post assez haut pour réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan mais elle devait avant tout trouver l'objet source de la transformation de cette femme quasiment nue. Une chaine qu'elle n'aurait pas vue ? Une bague ? Sous pression, elle sursauta en sentant une présence derrière elle. La coccinelle se saisit avec rapidité de son yoyo, prête à en découdre avant d'apercevoir les oreilles de son chaton.

-J'avais peur de ne pas te trouver dans ce dédale de folie, ma lady, lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire teinté d'une profonde tristesse mais d'un soulagement indicible.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, émue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on doit faire. Maitre Fu et les autres super-héros sont HS ! Je ne sais même pas combien d'habitants ont été touchés ni combien il y a de sentimonstres !

-Calme toi ma Lady. Je crois qu'une bonne partie de la population a été touchée mais il est possible que des personnes non connectées et cloitrées chez elle aient pu sans sortir, la rassura-t-il.

-Même avec ça je ne sais pas quoi faire…

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi perdue remontait à leur première expérience face à Cœur de Pierre. Mais malgré l'erreur commise, elle avait réussi à réparer la situation. Serait-ce le cas cette fois-ci ?

-Ma Lady, quoi qu'il arrive nous devons nous battre. Les habitants de la ville comptent sur nous. Je crois en nous.

-Mais où est l'objet…

-Je crois savoir ce que ça pourrait être, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un vrombissement et un fracas assourdissant.

La tour s'effondrait sous eux, détruite par un immense sentimonstre hybride, un mélange entre un cerbère et un dragon. Ladybug attrapa avec adresse son coéquipier avant de diriger son yoyo vers le premier immeuble trouvé. Ils atterrirent sur le toit, hébétés par cette nouvelle menace aux yeux de feu. Ils essayèrent de l'attaquer par tous les côtés en vain. Alors que Chat essayait de lui crever un œil pour gagner du temps, Ladybug invoqua son Luky Charm près d'une bouche à égout. Une boite à musique tomba dans ses mains et la laissa dubitative. Qu'était-elle censée faire de cet objet ? Concentrée, elle hurla en sentant une main froide et humide se poser sur sa nuque. Elle se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Nuditas qui la fixait, les yeux d'un bleu clair comme un ciel d'hiver. Des yeux sans fond et sans émotion.

-Je savais que tu viendrais Ladybug. Je sentais que tu viendrais me sauver. Ce n'est pas la peine de se donner autant de mal ! Ne sens-tu pas que tout est déjà perdu ? J'ai toujours cherché une solution, tu sais Petite ? Je me suis battue sang et eau pour garder la tête hors de l'eau ! Personne ne pourra me sauver pas même des héros ! Tu ne pourras jamais me ramener mon fils, déclama-t-elle avec un rire creux et glacial. Elle se rapprocha de ses boucles d'oreille, tenant la super-héroïne d'une poigne de laquelle elle ne pouvait se défaire.

Ladybug se débattit avec hargne avant de pouvoir s'échapper, apeurée. Les derniers mots que elle entendit lui glacèrent le cœur : « Tu ne pourras pas échapper pour toujours à tes propres sentiments ma fille. »

Chat Noir avait réussi à ralentir le monstre quelques instants et arriva à sa rencontre, épuisé et essoufflé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma Lady? » Demanda-t-il en observant avec angoisse la sueur qui commençait à perler le long de son front. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras sans avoir pu répondre et se mit à pleurer.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et ne savait pas comment elle avait été touchée. Elle sombra avant d'entendre le bip caractéristique de ses boucles d'oreilles qui semblaient pourtant lui échapper.

Marinette ne se souvient pas avec exactitude de cette période de latence. Elle se rappelle sa propre voix, craintive et mesquine, tournant en boucles dans sa tête. Sa boule au ventre lorsqu'elle s'est trouvée seule face à Paris la toute première fois, en tant que Ladybug. Aurait-elle la force et l'envergure pour protéger tous ces gens qui comptent sur elle ? Elle entrevoit ses gourdes avec Adrien qui la transformaient en gourde potiche, maniaque et possessive. Sa haine contre Lila, cette peste qui lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point les individus et le monde peuvent être laid quels que soient les efforts que des personnes bienveillantes font pour l'arranger. Les caresses de Luka, l'homme le plus généreux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, mais dont elle a réussi à saccager le cœur car elle a été incapable de l'aimer dans son entier. Sa peur de perdre son coéquipier.

A son réveil, Marinette se trouvait dans une étreinte réconfortante, enfermée dans une pièce noire. Même si son Lucky Charm était encore dans ses mains, elle remarque dans l'immédiat qu'elle n'était plus dans son costume… et que ses lèvres étaient emprisonnées dans celles de Chat. Elle se laissa aller quelques instants dans cette douceur douloureuse avant de le repousser, interloquée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? articula-t-elle tant bien que mal.

-Je suis tellement désolé Marinette… marmonna Chat Noir en réprimant un sanglot.

-De quoi ?

-Tes boucles d'oreilles…elles ont disparu.

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Nuditas lui avait pris Tikki. Chat Noir connaissait sa véritable identité. Ses vérités avalèrent son esprit, la tétanisèrent. Elle avait perdu. Tout perdu : la confiance qu'on accordait aux super-héros, sa meilleure amie, sa relation avec son chaton. Ses pleurs l'effondrèrent mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle fut enveloppée par une aura protectrice familière. Elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. C'est la voix caressante de Chat Noir qui la réveilla totalement.

-Je dois récupérer ton miraculous ma Lady.

-Non ! Pas tout de suite ! Pas comme ça ! Il faut que je trouve une solution ! Il faut que je trouve à quoi cette boite à musique sert ! s'exclame-t-elle paniquée.

-Je crois savoir où est l'objet akumatisé.

-Quoi ?

-Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps ma Lady. Sa voix était chargée d'un maelstrom d'émotion dans lequel l'anxiété se révélait vainqueur.

-Même ! Il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger inutilement : Tu es notre seule chance !

La porte qui protégeait leur entrepôt s'ouvrit alors avec une lenteur inquiétante. Deux yeux bleus injectés de sang apparurent à travers la fente qui ne fit que s'élargir. Chat Noir poussa Marinette violemment derrière des cartons avant de se préparer à combattre. Ce fut à cet instant que la jeune fille remarqua le sang qui coulait le long de l'abdomen du super-héros, les égratignures sur ses joues et la blessure qui se dessinait le long de sa cuisse droite. Ses yeux luisaient comme deux phares dans l'obscurité.

-Tu me donnes du fil à retordre Petit Chat. J'ai eu beau t'appeler et te parler, tu ne sembles toujours pas hors d'état de nuire, dit Nuditas sans émotion.

-Je suis un grand orateur, le petit numéro de chat-rme ne marche pas avec moi, dit-il en dégainant son bâton.

-Mais je veux récupérer ce miraculous ! Donne-moi ta bague ! Le papillon ne me commande plus. Je ne ferai aucun de mal à cette fille si tu m'obéis.

-Jamais !

A cette réponse, Marinette sent une immense douleur envahir son esprit et ne put s'empêcher de hurler. A ce son d'agonie, Chat se précipita avec violence vers Nuditas et la plaqua au sol, son arme près de sa jugulaire.

-Touche encore un seul cheveu d'elle et je te tue ! hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque que la franco-chinoise ne lui connaissait pas.

-Je pensais qu'un super-héros n'allait pas jusqu'à ses extrémités, plaisanta la femme enragée.

-Le super-héros peut aller bien plus loin que tu ne le penses.

-Quoi ?

A cet instant, Chat Noir arracha une épingle coincée dans la chevelure rebelle de la quadragénaire qui hurla en voyant cet objet si précieux entre ses mains.

-Rends moi ça !

Le félin la plaqua sans vergogne au sol avant d'observer avec attention l'épingle dorée assombrie surmontée d'un nom finement gravé : Antoine.

-Peut-on faire du troc ? L'épingle contre les boucles d'oreille.

En voyant un signe négatif dessiné par la tête de la super-vilaine, un sourire carnassier se répandit sur son visage. On va devoir détruire ce petit souvenir alors, dit-il. Un cri de désespoir s'échappa des lèvres de Nuditas qui essayait d'échapper à son tortionnaire.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Pas le dernier souvenir de mon fils ! Pas ça !

Ses cris de douleur déchirèrent le cœur de Marinette qui essayait avec peine de se relever de la précédente attaque. Il fallait qu'elle arrête Chat Noir. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

-Alors comme ça on fait souffrir les autres mais on ne supporte pas qu'on s'attaque à un vulgaire objet ! ricana-t-il en exerçant une pression encore plus forte sur le cou de sa proie.

-Stop… supplie Nuditas.

-Est-ce que tu préfère que je te détruise toi ou l'objet ? demanda-t-il avec défi en approchant son visage du sien.

L'absence de réponse qui s'en suivit le fit soupirer. Il tordit légèrement la main de l'akumatisée avant de réitérer sa question avec une douceur effrayante :

-Est-ce que vous préférez retourner dans le néant rejoindre votre fils ou préférez-vous que je détruise le dernier souvenir le rattachant à lui ?

-M-moii...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser son cataclysme sur elle, il fut arrêté in extremis par la main de Marinette qui tourna son avant-bras vers l'épingle qui se désagrégea instantanément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! hurla Chat Noir avec une fureur bestiale.

Alors que la femme retrouvait à nouveau ses vêtements initiaux, le super-héros dégagea avec force l'héroïne avant d'attraper avec aliénation l'akuma qui tentait de s'échapper. Marinette avait pris un violent coup sur la tête. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de retenir Chat Noir et le vit avec effroi déchiqueter la créature magique. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. En voyant la boite à musique abandonné dans un coin de la pièce, elle fit la dernière chose qui lui passa par la tête et l'ouvrit. Une fugue au piano s'échappa du petit objet. Le super-héros stoppa net son carnage avant de s'effondrer sur place, sa bague bipant dangereusement. Marinette récupéra ses boucles d'oreilles dans une poche de la femme encore inconsciente. Retrouver Tikki l'emplit d'un soulagement sans précédent et lui permit ainsi de tout remettre en ordre grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Cette mission achevée, elle déplaça Chat Noir derrière les cartons afin de ne pas voir son visage. Bien que son identité ait été découverte, cela n'était pas le cas de son coéquipier qui ne voulait sans doute pas partager son véritable visage avec la fille qui lui a brisé le cœur avant de sombrer pour lui quelques années après. Elle recouvrit la femme d'une couverture retrouvée dans un sac non loin de là avant d'appeler les secours et des associations d'aide. Cette femme avait besoin d'être entourée.

Après son appel, elle croisa le regard de Plagg, caché en partie par une boite marron. Le petit kwami semblait épuisé et en état de choc intense.

-Merci d'avoir protégé le petit. Je n'arrivais plus à entrer en symbiose avec lui, ni à le calmer, dit-il.

Le ton de sa voix était à mille lieux du sarcasme et du snobisme qui habitaient les cordes vocales de ses souvenirs. Elle caressa tendrement la tête du petit chaton.

-C'est lui qui m'a protégé, déclara-t-elle.

-Il t'aime beaucoup trop, dit Plagg en jetant une expression navrée sur son porteur dissimulé. Lorsque les secours arriveront, va t'occuper des derniers sentimonstres restant. Le monstre géant est mort mais d'autres rodent toujours. Je vais prendre soin de lui, ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

Marinette n'a pas fait grand-chose de sa sortie. Elle a fini par s'assoupir près d'Adrien avant d'être réveillé par un léger coup de pied bien placé de Chloé sur les côtes. Ils ont tous marché sur la Seine pour finir la soirée, pleins d'entrain et de bonne humeur. Bien que la journée d'hier soit restée floue pour bon nombre d'entre eux, le besoin de décompresser a été commun à tout le groupe.

Assise sur un siège de son balcon, Marinette observe les environs, pensive. Aujourd'hui est leur jour de rendez-vous habituel. Néanmoins, il est plus que probable qu'il ne vienne pas, déçu par tous les mensonges qu'elle lui a dit pour rester juste une princesse à ses yeux. A l'instant où elle se prépare à quitter cet espace extérieur, elle est arrêtée par le tintement d'une clochette à son dos. Elle se retourne pour se retrouver face à son chat habituel. Un silence gênant s'installe entre eux. Elle finit par le couper, fébrile :

-J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.

-Je ne savais pas si je devais t'appeler « ma Princesse » ou « ma Lady », répond-il tranquillement. Aucune animosité ne transparaît dans ses traits.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Je ne suis pas très honnête avec toi non plus Mari, comment je pourrai t'en vouloir ? Je me sens juste idiot.

Tandis qu'il s'adosse à la rambarde, ses yeux d'un vert limpide la parcourt avec une curiosité nouvelle, recréant le costume qu'elle porte en mission. Un autre silence nerveux s'installe. Aucun ne sait comment réagir, comment se comporter après les événements de la veille.

-Je suis désolé, disent-ils en cœur avant de se regarder avec surprise.

Ils meurent à nouveau l'un en l'autre et Chat Noir l'attrape avec délicatesse par la taille. Ils le sont maintenant. Proches. Marinette sent son eau de Cologne et peut observer chaque grain de sa peau. Il approche ses lèvres des siennes, incertain, avant de les déposer avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Un baiser plein de rondeur et de chaleur, un baiser d'amour la pénètre de l'intérieur et l'embrase à mi-chemin entre le ciel gris et le sol moite de Paris.

Après cet échange langoureux, elle le sert dans ses bras avant de les faire basculer sur son transat. Ils partagent caresses, bisous tendres, sans parler, sans aborder aucun sujet qui puisse les briser. Mais Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de poser une question qui lui trotte dans la tête : « Comment m'as-tu sauvée ? Je veux dire… comment m'as-tu réveillée ? ».

La réponse tardant, Marinette se maudit d'avoir demandé. Mais lorsqu'il lui répond tout simplement qu'elle est suffisante pour lui et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se forcer à être heureuse, son cœur éclate en des milliers de monceaux de bonheur.


	13. Villain

**13-Villain**

Chat Noir n'a généralement pas peur des Super-Vilains. Il a surtout peur pour leur propre intégrité physique. Par ailleurs, il a du mal à assimiler ce nom que la presse utilise pour les désigner alors qu'il s'agit avant tout de victimes du Papillon. Ce sont surtout des individus victimes de leurs propres émotions et de leur détresse. Préférant laisser à Ladybug le soin de se charger des médias, celui-ci a pris l'habitude de parler aux victimes collatérales et aux akumatisés après chaque défaite du malfaiteur qui sévit dans la capitale. A chaque fois, il fait de son mieux pour rassurer les corps parfois tremblants des victimes d'attaques et pour soulager la honte et la culpabilité des anciens champions du Papillon. Il lui est même arrivé de rendre visite à certains civils pour s'assurer qu'ils vont mieux, qu'ils sont en sécurité et accompagnés. En effet, une personne en proie à la solitude ou démunie à plus de chances d'être une prochaine cible potentielle et un champion deux fois plus puissant.

Mais pour la première fois, celui-ci est terrifié à l'idée de rendre visite à Hélène Patias, alias Nuditas. Grâce à quelques recherches, il a réussi à retrouver le lieu miteux où elle loge. Cependant, à quelques mètres du vieil immeuble, le super-héros est pris d'un soudain accès de peur. Il croule sous son propre poids. L'air se raréfie et il se retire tant bien que mal dans une impasse. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux tandis qu'un bourdonnement sourd se répand à l'intérieur de ses oreilles. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Un coup ébranle son estomac et il se retrouve à vomir à même le sol de l'eau acide qui brûle sa gorge. Des images enfouies dans sa mémoire descendent en cascade dans son esprit.

_Il se souvient. Il se voit tuer le sentimonstre avec lequel il se bat depuis au moins une horrible demi-heure. Étendue sur le dos, la bête respire avec peine, émettant un couinement piteux alors qu'il se rapproche d'elle et lui lacère la poitrine. Lorsque celle-ci lui jette un regard implorant la clémence, il ne peut s'empêcher de frémir, non pas de peur mais de plaisir. Il veut lui dévorer le cœur. En ouvrant la chair blessée, il se délecte de l'odeur métallique du sang qui le fascine. Ce sont les pleurs inconscients de Marinette cachée non loin de là qui le ramènent à la réalité alors qu'il s'apprête à détruire cette créature. _

Ces souvenirs horrifient le félin tandis qu'il continue à vomir ses tripes. Ces bribes du combat disparus dans le néant de son propre esprit l'assaille comme une horde de coup portés en plein abdomen. Il suffoque.

_Cette pute a osé s'attaquer à ce qui lui appartient de droit. Personne n'a le droit de s'attaquer à elle. Elle est à lui et à personne d'autre. Il doit la tuer, il va la tuer ! Cette salope doit le supplier si elle ne veut pas qu'il détruise cette merde, cette merde de souvenirs qui le fait gerber. Il va la détruire, lui faire gouter au néant._ _Elle doit mourir !_

En comprenant qu'il s'agit d'Hélène, il se recroqueville sur lui-même en se tenant les cheveux avec force. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Un autre souvenir empoisonné fait alors irruption dans son âme.

_Marinette est prise de convulsion tandis qu'il la sert contre sa poitrine. Il n'a pas le temps de penser au fait qu'elle soit sa Lady. Il faut qu'il la protège, qu'il essaie de la réveiller. Alors qu'il est caché à l'intérieur du Panthéon, il est secoué par les hurlements qui transpercent la gorge de la jeune fille. Les paroles de Nuditas tournent en boucle dans sa propre tête alors qu'il tente en vain de ramener à la raison sa Princesse. Cette akumatisée ne mène pas les individus à leur propre vérité mais à leur propre perte. Alors qu'il la dépose sur le sol et qu'il essaie de la protéger du froid intérieur qui semble l'attaquer, des pas presque inaudibles parviennent à ses oreilles. Il découvre avec effroi la silhouette de son père qui le scrute avec dégoût._

_-Père…_

_-Je n'arrive toujours pas à accepter qu'un être faible tel que toi puisse être mon fils._

_-Vous…_

_-Tu n'es même pas capable de protéger cet enfant. A quoi bon être un super-héros si c'est pour être aussi incompétent ? _

_-Comment connaissez-vous mon identité…_

_-Je connais tout de toi, le coupe-t-il en relevant son menton avec fermeté. Tu n'es qu'une loque, une marionnette entre mes mains mon garçon. Si tu n'es pas capable de jouer le rôle de fils qui t'est destiné, peut-être que tu aurais dû disparaître à la place d'Emilie._

Une douleur atroce se diffuse alors dans son crâne. Il veut être ailleurs. Il veut disparaître.

_Il piétine encore et encore sur le corps à ses pieds. Il doit mourir ! Le porc doit mourir ! Comment a-t-il osé dire qu'il devait cesser d'exister ! Il doit vivre. C'est son droit ! S'il l'empêche d'exister, alors il doit le piétiner. Détruire, Détruire, DETRUIRE ! La paire de lunettes cassées sur le carrelage blanc de la maison Agreste prend de plus en plus de place dans son champ de vision avant que l'image du visage boursouflé de son père lui apparaisse complètement. Où a-t-il caché Marinette déjà ? Est-ce qu'il l'a laissée dans le sombre entrepôt ? Il doit libérer sa Princesse de cette folle. Où est la folle ? Il doit aussi éclater le visage de la folle. Pour les miraculous et pour sa Princesse._

Lorsque Chat Noir aperçoit le visage familier de Ladybug à travers ses yeux striés de larmes, il est dans l'incapacité d'émettre le moindre son identifiable. Il ne sait pas s'il se trouve dans la réalité.

-Chat, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle les yeux écarquillés par l'inquiétude et un sentiment qu'il ne reconnait pas dans l'immédiat : la peur.

-Je… Hélène…

-Je suis déjà passée la voir. J'avais dit que j'y allais tu te souviens ? demande-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

Il émet un mouvement de tête négatif. Il ne se souvient pas. La peur ronge ses entrailles. Une peur sinueuse, malade et terrifiante.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Qu'est ce qui arrive à tes yeux ? questionne-t-elle en approchant sa main de son visage.

Effaré, il la repousse avec violence en émettant un grognement rauque qu'il ne reconnait pas. Ladybug se relève tant bien que mal de cette attaque surprise. Quand il voit la blessure suintante qui traverse sa joue, il perd totalement pieds.

Il l'a blessée ! Il a fait du mal à la personne qu'il aime le plus monde. Il a blessé celle qu'il doit protéger. Avant que Chat Noir n'ait le temps de s'échapper, la super-héroïne l'attrape avec ferveur par le poignet et le ramène à elle dans une étreinte qui lui donne envie de mourir.

Il ferme les yeux pris de tremblements saccadés. Il ne peut plus parler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le prend dans ses bras ?

-Je te ramène chez Maitre Fu, murmure-t-elle avec douceur avant de l'entraîner à ses côtés. Il n'a pas la force de résister et la suit sans sourciller.

Pour la première fois, Chat Noir se demande si la personne qu'on pourrait traiter de vilain ne serait pas lui : un être qui a tenté de tuer son propre père.


	14. Angst

**14-Angst**

Malgré le bâillon que Maitre Fu a appliqué sur la bouche de Chat Noir, Ladybug continue d'entendre ses miaulements de détresse et de rage. Elle récupère avec empressement un onguent dans une armoire de l'asiatique tandis que Wayzz et le vieillard récitent des incantations pour l'enchainer à la table d'opérations.

Cette manœuvre ne se couronne pas de succès puisque le jeune homme a réussi à se libérer du tissu posé sur sa bouche et pousse un cri féroce.

-Lâchez-moi ou je vous tue tous ! hurle-t-il d'une voix qui s'éloigne de plus en plus de celle d'un être humain.

-Chat Noir reprends toi ! tente Monsieur Fu avant de se faire éjecter sur son fauteuil par un violent coup de coude.

-Non Chat ! S'il te plait calme-toi ! crie la coccinelle en se précipitant vers lui.

A son appel, celui-ci s'apaise dans l'instantané avant de la regarder, une lueur moins violente dans les yeux.

-Ne lui fais pas de mal mon chaton, lui invective-t-elle avant de lui caresser la joue.

Il se recule légèrement avant de se laisser aller à ce contact et de ronronner. Soulagée par son aura plus tranquille, elle se décide à le câliner tandis que le gardien se relève avec peine. Lorsque celui-ci s'approche d'eux, le félin se met soudainement sur la défensive et l'héroïne est obligée de l'intimer à s'adoucir.

-Cet homme ne te fera aucun mal, fais-moi confiance.

-Ne me laisse pas tout seul avec lui ! implore-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, fais-moi confiance.

Maitre Fu s'approche d'eux et se met à réciter des formules indistinctes tout en massant le front du chat avec une texture à mi-chemin entre la ouate et l'essence. Durant ce laps de temps, Chat Noir se détend petit à petit jusqu'à finir par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Ladybug. Celle-ci est si confuse et si effrayée à cause de cette situation qu'elle n'arrive pas à appréhender. Malgré ce nœud qui se noue dans sa poitrine, elle maintient la position de ses mains dans sa chevelure, son corps contre son bras, sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à le laisser se reposer sur le canapé, il lui attrape la main, ensommeillé. Lorsqu'elle se voit dans la profondeur de son regard, elle sait qu'il est enfin lui-même.

-Je suis désolé Marinette…dit-il avec un dénuement qui lui brise le cœur.

-Je sais, répond-elle tout simplement avant de l'embrasser.

Elle veut lui offrir un acte de tendresse pour le rassurer, pour effacer cette angoisse qui la tenaille. Il répond avec timidité à son baiser avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle délasse son corps du sien que la présence de Maitre Fu lui revient à l'esprit. Elle s'empourpre violemment lorsqu'elle croise son visage surpris et interrogateur. Le vieil homme soupire et l'invite à s'asseoir à sa table. Marinette se détransforme laissant ainsi la possibilité à Tikki de s'entretenir avec Wayzz. Elle saisit avec précaution la tasse de thé vert en porcelaine de Chine que lui tend le gardien.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous aviez révélé vos identités, déclare-t-il posément.

-Je suis désolé, je sais bien que vous m'avez intimé de garder nos identités secrètes pour nous protéger mais c'est arrivé accidentellement… bégaye Marinette.

-Depuis quand ?

-Nuditas, répond-elle, soulagée de ne pas avoir à entrer dans les détails de cette mission fiasco.

-Est-ce que c'est aussi à cette mission que ses crises ont commencé ?

-C'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu… devenir comme ça, dit-elle ne sachant pas comment nommer ce changement de personnalité brutale que son partenaire opère.

-Une semaine donc… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue Marinette ? questionne-t-il une mine inquiète se dessinant sur son visage ridé.

-Il avait oublié, explique-t-elle. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un effet secondaire du pouvoir de l'akumatisée.

La culpabilité commence à poindre dans l'estomac de l'héroïne. Elle aurait dû comprendre que cet état n'était pas normal. Cependant, elle a observé son comportement les trois soirées où il est passé lui rendre visite et en tant que Ladybug. A part la soudaine timidité naissante liée à son démasquage, rien dans le comportement de son compagnon ne l'a laissée penser qu'il y avait un problème. Il est resté fidèle à lui-même, son humeur douteuse ponctuant leur séance de visionnage d'anime et ses flatteries moins nombreuses habillant leurs patrouilles. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son chaton, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Marinette ne sait pas où se dirige leur relation ou s'ils pourront redevenir aussi confortables qu'ils l'étaient avant tous ces évènements chaotiques mais elle refuse d'être séparé de lui ou qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Le guérisseur s'approche de Chat Noir, étendu sur le canapé avec attention. Il observe avec minutie son visage endormi avant de sortir une étrange touffe d'herbe verte de son tablier à pois.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? demande Marinette inquiète.

-Le détransformer. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Plagg.

-Pas devant moi ! s'effare Marinette en se cachant les yeux par réflexe.

-Mais vous ne vous êtes pas révélés tous les deux ?

-Moi lors du combat ! Pas lui… explique la franco-chinoise, privilégiant de se retourner.

Même si une curiosité grandissante ne cesse de l'assaillir, son partenaire a été clair avec elle lors de leur dernière discussion. Lui qui a tant voulu qu'ils révèlent leurs identités auparavant n'est pas prêt à tenter le pas dans l'immédiat. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'a pas pensé dans un premier temps au fait qu'elle l'avait sans doute déçue. Néanmoins, celui-ci lui a expliqué qu'il n'a pas encore le courage de le faire, de lui montrer son véritable visage. Marinette comprend cette peur. Chat Noir l'a tellement mise sur un piédestal en tant que super-héroïne qu'elle a eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur s'il découvrait qui se cachait sous le masque. Mais il n'en est rien. Elle remarque bien que sa vision d'elle à changer, mais la sensation d'être chérie comme un trésor précieux ne l'a pas quittée et s'est même affermie.

Elle sent l'énergie propre à une détransformation la frôler avant que Maitre Fu ne vienne, le petit kwami noir haletant et criant entre ses mains. Tikki et Wayzz se précipitent vers leur compagnon en détresse tandis que Marinette est priée d'aller chercher une eau florale. Après plusieurs soins prodigués, Plagg finit par reprendre ses esprits.

-Oh… quel horreur… ! ânonne-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé Plagg ?! interroge Tikki, stressée.

-Je ne sais pas…Je n'étais plus là… je retrouvais plus Chat…

-Comme avec Hong le terrible ? s'enquiert Wayzz.

-Non c'était pire ! Je ne savais plus où j'étais !

-Explique toi posément Plagg, ordonne Fu en imposant le silence aux deux autres créatures magiques.

-Alors que la journée se passait comme d'habitude, le gosse a bizarrement eu la volonté d'aller voir la folle de la dernière attaque pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Je lui ai défendu de le faire bien entendu, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. On s'est donc rendu jusqu'à cet immeuble quand il a pilé tout d'un coup et que… j'ai été éjecté de sa conscience.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux kwamis en cœur.

-Taisez-vous ! ordonne le vieux sage. Tu n'as plus eu aucun contact avec lui ?

-Non…enfin si, je ne voyais plus à travers ses yeux mais j'étais plongé dans ses pensées je crois ou sa mémoire.

-Comment ça tu crois ? demande Marinette de plus en plus tendue.

-Je… j'ai vu quelques images du dernier combat avant d'être rejeté en arrière à nouveau et… d'être attaqué bredouille-t-il.

-Si tu n'as plus eu de contact avec lui comment se fait-il qu'il avait encore un comportement de félin ? demande le maitre. Et qui t'as attaqué ?

-Je…je ne sais pas exactement, c'était une petite ombre… enfin je suppose… Mais s'il a gardé son comportement animal, c'est parce qu'il puisait dans mon énergie vitale.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Il faut énormément de maturité et de technique pour être capable d'une telle entreprise. N'est-ce pas Maitre ? dit la petite tortue.

-Ou alors une extrême osmose avec son kwami, déclare l'homme. Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est lui qui puisait dans ton énergie vitale et pas toi qui lui en donnait pour t'accrocher à lui ?

-Je ne sais pas… la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, c'était avec… Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui l'aie rendu comme ça…

Le petit kwami noir se met à trembler. Tikki le prend dans ses bras avec douceur tout en lui tapotant la tête.

-Il faut qu'on vous éloigne l'un de l'autre. C'est plus sûr, déclare le vieil homme.

-Vous allez retirer le miraculous à Chat ?s'écrie Marinette, le cœur implosant sous cette possibilité.

-Ne m'éloignez pas de lui Maitre ! quémande le chaton.

-Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as pas prévenu après l'épisode de Nuditas ? questionne Fu avec fureur.

-Je… ! Non, j'ai juste pensé que le petit venait juste d'apprendre à mieux user de ses pouvoirs. Tout le monde peut créer des dégâts dans ce genre de situation.

-Des dégâts qui peuvent être irréversibles ! Est-ce que tu as pensé à sa santé mentale ? Être aussi proche d'un kwami spirituellement lors d'une transformation n'est jamais bon.

-Mais on a pris l'habitude d'être aussi proches ! C'est juste la première fois qu'il m'a éjecté… D'habitude lorsqu'il est touché par le pouvoir d'un vilain, c'est moi qui prends en partie le relais d'un point de vue physique. Il y a juste dû avoir un dysfonctionnement c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « proches » ? demande Marinette qui a de plus en plus de mal à les suivre.

-Nos personnalités se mêlent… je veux dire qu'on devient Chat Noir.

Marinette n'a jamais pensé qu'une telle chose pouvait être possible. Lors de sa transformation, le lien qui l'unit avec Tikki est surtout proche d'une cohabitation psychique. Une aide mutuelle qui s'opère entre elles d'un point de vue spirituel et physique pour opérer au mieux leur mission. Sans son amie, Marinette ne pourrait pas être Ladybug. Mais elle voit, ce pouvoir, cette possibilité de porter un masque comme un devoir et un cadeau que la petite créature décide de lui octroyer. Dans le cas de Chat Noir, la limite entre lui et son kwami semble beaucoup plus opaque.

-Et tu n'as pas trouvé que ce lien entre vous était étrange Plagg ? demande Fu plus posé.

-J'ai simplement pensé que vous avez bien choisi mon porteur pour une fois, renifle-t-il. On a du potentiel tous les deux.

-Je réitère ce que j'ai dit. Il faut qu'on vous sépare un temps pour trouver la cause du problème.

-NON ! hurle Marinette malgré elle. Je veux dire, Ladybug a besoin de son partenaire pas vrai ? Je peux pas me battre seule.

-Tous les autres miraculous seront à ta disposition Marinette.

-Mais Chat…

-Il faut penser à sa santé avant tout, la coupe-t-il sans équivoque.

Le cœur de Marinette se fend en deux lorsqu'elle comprend que la séparation temporaire entre son partenaire et son kwami est irrémédiable. Que sa séparation avec lui est inévitable. Elle sait à quel point son rôle de super-héros est important pour lui. C'est son échappatoire, sa mission, une partie de lui. Chat Noir est aussi une partie d'elle. Sans lui, elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas été la moitié de la super-héroïne qu'elle est devenue. Sans lui, elle ne sait pas si elle aura la force de continuer. Ce courage et cette confiance en elle qu'elle a appris à faire siens, c'est lui qui les a déposés sur ses épaules alors qu'elle était au pied de la tour Eiffel, angoissée par ce rôle qu'on lui a attribué.

-Plagg, gémit une voix douce, tremblotante et familière. La voix de son chaton.

Toujours le dos tourné, elle voit tous les membres de la discussion se diriger vers le concerné tandis qu'elle ne peut que rester assise, clouée au sol par la réalisation qui lui saute à la figure. Elle est terriblement égoïste. Il lui est impossible d'abandonner son rôle car des millions de personnes compte sur elle, compte sur cette lueur de détermination et d'espoir. Les autres sont censés être la raison principale pour laquelle elle se bat. Ses sentiments sont secondaires, n'ont rien à faire dans cette équation. Et puis, il faut que son chat guérisse. Lorsqu'il l'appelle par son prénom et qu'elle entrevoit son costume de super-héros lui tendre les bras, elle se précipite contre son torse.

-Guéris vite s'il te plait. Je ferais le boulot, je ferais même des jeux de mot jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

La remarque arrache un rire teinté de tristesse à son partenaire qui répond :

-Je te fais confiance sur ça Mari, dit-il en caressant ses tempes.

-Je ne suis plus ta lady ? demande-t-elle avant d'avoir envie de se jeter d'un pont. Pourquoi pose-t-elle ce genre de questions déplacées dans un tel moment ? Elle devrait plutôt essayer de le réconforter au lieu de déblatérer des bêtises !

-Bien sûr que si, répond-il tout simplement.

-Ta lady t'attendra avec des cookies et des croissants.

-Je sais… On va se manquer sans doute…

-Je sais.

Marinette a répondu à son compagnon sans s'assurer qu'il s'agissait d'une interrogation ou d'une déclaration. Elle n'en a pas besoin.


	15. Found

**15-Found**

A l'instant où toutes les lumières de sa demeure s'éteignent, c'est-à-dire à minuit quarante-cinq précise, Adrien quitte la chaleur appauvrie de son lit pour enfiler un ensemble noir et une paire de lunettes teintées. Trois minutes passent avant qu'il se décide à effectuer quinze pas précipités jusqu'à sa porte. Il l'ouvre avec une lenteur calculée et se plaque au mur de droite pour échapper à la caméra de sécurité qui se met en veille quinze secondes plus tard. Il y a deux semaines, le jeune homme a remarqué cette faille dans le système de sécurité de son père alors qu'une autre nuit de sommeil entrecoupée de cauchemars l'entaillait. A cette heure, l'aile dans laquelle il dort est privée d'électricité pour des raisons qui lui sont inconnues. Il penche pour un moyen d'économiser un peu d'énergie. Mais tout ce qui lui importe est la possibilité de pouvoir s'échapper. Son père doit être dans son bureau ou dans sa chambre, le Gorille et Nathalie sont rentrés chez eux. Il a tout le loisir de passer par la fenêtre de la buanderie de son étage pour se retrouver dans le jardin de la propriété. Le regard de pierre de sa mère le scrute à travers la nuit. Il s'échappe alors dans le bruit continue de la ville de Paris.

Puisqu'il s'agit d'un vendredi soir, les rues grouillent de mondes, les boites de nuit sont maîtresses de la ville pendant une ébriété éphémère qui se répand dans les beaux quartiers de la capitale. Cette ivresse ne traverse pas Adrien, à la recherche d'un autre objet d'addiction. Il s'éloigne des grandes avenues avant de se retrouver dans de petites ruelles escarpées où quelques chats sauvages et sans-abris ont pris leurs droits. Il trouve alors le bâtiment salvateur. Il monte au premier étage condamné après avoir sauté sur des bennes à ordures. Après plusieurs montées, il finit sur le toit de l'édifice.

La ville brille comme des éclats de verre d'une boule à neige. Les habitants sont à peine perceptibles et seules les sources lumineuses sont clairement visibles pour lui. Sa vision est moins claire, plus suggestive, moins grisante. Sans son costume, il se sent plus démuni face à l'immensité des âmes et des quartiers qu'il peut entrevoir de son spot.

Ladybug aperçoit une silhouette sur un toit, seule. Hormis quelques graffeurs, il est rare de trouver des personnes autres que les super-héros sur les toits. Elle saisit alors une mèche dorée s'échapper de la capuche noire de l'individu. Elle comprend.

Elle s'élance jusqu'à l'espace bétonné provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part de l'observateur. En posant les pieds sur la surface humide et rêche de la structure, elle n'ose pas regarder son visage. Peur de trahir son émotion ou de trahir son identité. Lorsque dans un appel discret et timide, le diminutif « chaton » s'échappe de ses lèvres, son auditeur frisonne.

Tant de temps, tant d'attente pour entendre ce mot, ce surnom qui lui est réservé. Elle lui manque. Se battre aux côtés de sa lady lui manque. Voir Marinette sans pouvoir l'enlacer et lui murmurer des mots doux l'épuisent plus encore. La jalousie et l'impuissance qu'il éprouve lorsqu'il aperçoit l'équipe de super-héros l'effraient. Recouvrant ses pensées, il répond à l'affirmative à ses mots : un bref « oui » qui ne répond pas à ses propres attentes. Une réponse trop froide, trop hésitante, trop Adrien.

Lorsque cette réponse arrive à ses oreilles, Ladybug tressaille. Elle scrute les alentours avant de se détransformer, toujours à un mètre de lui, cachée par l'ombre d'un panneau publicitaire. Cela fait quatre semaines qu'elle ne l'a pas vue. De longues journées à gérer les médias qui ne cessent de mentionner la pause du héros noir, à former Vipérion et Pégase aux patrouilles nocturnes, à supporter les regards protecteurs mais inquiets de Carapace et Rena Rouge. Maitre Fu lui a demandé de diminuer ses visites chez lui pour plus de sécurité et n'a pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il cherchait une solution avec son coéquipier. Malgré tout, l'inquiétude n'a pas quitté son estomac pour autant. Chat Noir était toujours dans son esprit, lorsqu'elle dessinait, qu'elle sortait avec ses amis, en cours aussi. Il était toujours là mais elle ne le trouvait pas. Marinette n'a pas cherché à le retrouver parmi les têtes blondes de la capitale. Néanmoins, ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'y a pas pensé. Le gardien lui a dit aujourd'hui qu'il a fini le traitement qu'il administrera au kwami et à son protégé. Elle espère de tout cœur que cela portera ses fruits. Ainsi, il pourra être à nouveau lui-même, ainsi il pourra à nouveau être son bras droit, ainsi ils pourront vaincre le Papillon et enfin vivre. Vivre ensemble la nuit mais aussi au grand jour, bercé par les rayons du soleil rieurs qui pourraient jouer avec ses éclats blonds comme ils le font avec son ami Adrien. Elle veut partager le soleil avec Chat. Elle désire par-dessus tout franchir l'ombre qui la sépare de la personne derrière le masque.

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côtés de toi ? demande-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Oui, mais ne me regarde pas s'il te plait.

Sa voix est douce et familière, timidement habituelle. Elle s'exécute et pose son dos contre le sien après qu'il se soit lui-même assis.

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

-C'est la première fois. La nuit me manque, répond-il alors que Marinette entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ?

-Tout va bien, les combats sont un peu compliqués sans toi mais l'équipe arrive à gérer. Mais c'est moi qui devrais te poser la question. Comment ça va ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Plagg se demande si tu dors bien, ça m'inquiète aussi, dit-elle en caressant doucement le dos de sa main.

Sa main sans gant. Sans gant pour le protéger ou pour lui permettre de s'assoupir sereinement comme un chat.

-J'ai quelques insomnies mais pas de cauchemars. Je flotte juste dans le sommeil, explique-t-il en lui rendant sa caresse avant de déposer un premier baiser au creux de son petit poignet.

-Tu as parlé au Maître ?

-Il m'a passé le médicament, déclare-t-il avec réticence.

-Tu ne l'as pas essayé ?

-Peur de ce que je pourrais trouver dans mes rêves, explique-t-il avant de poser la paume de sa main blanche sur sa joue chaude contre sa peau.

Tikki avait raison. Même détransformé, celui-ci rejette une chaleur qui semble s'entremêler à son odeur. Elle veut le revoir le plus vite possible mais elle comprend ses réticences. La potion du maître a un côté effrayant pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas se souvenir. Elle se demande ce que Chat Noir a peur de découvrir.

-Je t'attendrai. Tu sais ? dit-elle légèrement abattue.

-Tu m'attends déjà depuis trop longtemps. Je la prendrai demain, dit-il évasif. J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Chaton t'es grave ! Comment tu peux passer du coq à l'âne comme ça ?

-Le miraculous de l'âne n'existe pas, désolé Princesse, réplique-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tes blagues sont de plus en plus pourries. C'est grave, s'exclame-t-elle mi-excédée et rieuse.

-Avoue qu'elle était quand même recherchée.

Un coup de coude dans le dos le fait exploser de rire alors que Marinette se met à émettre un soupir ostentatoire.

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? réitère-t-il.

-J'attends que ça depuis des semaines.

-Obsédée.

-Pervers.

Ils éclatent à nouveau de rire avant qu'elle sente le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation de sa peau contre ses joues. Lorsqu'une paire de lunettes noires s'enfonce légèrement sur son nez, elle réprime un autre fou rire prenant soin de garder les yeux fermés.

-Je suis sûre que ces lunettes ne te vont pas.

-C'est vrai, murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle retrouve la chaleur de son foyer, Marinette dépose le paquet de fromage haut de gamme que son partenaire lui a confié près du petit kwami noir endormi sur le pouf. En apercevant ce mini-cavalier boudeur se rouler en boule pour se rapprocher de Tikki, l'image de son propre chevalier prend place dans son esprit. Elle est alors heureuse de penser que demain, elle pourra lui caresser la tête en lui annonçant qu'elle a trouvé son porteur pour une durée infinitésimal.


	16. Ghosts

**16-Ghosts**

Le cauchemar lui colle au talon. Il a beau essayer de le fuir, de l'éviter, Adrien a l'impression que celui-ci l'attend, tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à le dévorer. Il observe la bouteille en verre dans son sac. Le contenu rose pourpre dépérit à vue d'œil, beuglant pour être ingurgité. Il n'a pas tenu sa parole. Il n'y arrive pas. Les trois essais n'ont pas été concluants et la potion a terminé sa course dans la cuvette des toilettes. Plagg l'a déjà bue. Tout le monde l'attend. Maitre Fu l'a prévenu : s'il n'arrive pas à faire face à toutes les douleurs qui l'assaillent, le monstre qu'il forme avec son kwami pourra refaire surface. Il a besoin de l'a boire avant de commencer son entrainement particulier avec le gardien. Malgré tous ces éléments irréfutables, le nœud qui se forme dans le creux de son estomac ne s'efface pas. Pire, il croît.

Le brouhaha de la cantine du lycée recommence à faire sens dans son esprit alors que la voix de Marinette traverse ce charivari continu. Il sursaute avant de fermer son sac :

-Adrien ! Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? demande Marinette, inquiète.

Cette inquiétude semble avoir gagné toute la tablée puisque Max, Alya, Nino et Kim ont les yeux braqués sur lui.

-Non, ça va !

-T'es pâle mec ! T'es sûr que tu veux pas un petit remontant ? dit Kim en lui tendant une boisson énergisante.

-Hors de question qu'il avale un de ces trucs. Il a déjà bu beaucoup trop de café, contre Marinette avec ferveur avant de lui passer un énorme muffin vert pomme.

-C'est pas nécessaire Mari ! s'exclame le jeune homme avec embarras.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et laisse tes amis prendre un peu soin de toi, le coupe-t-elle avant de s'empêtrer dans un énième débat de gamers avec Max et Nino.

L'âme d'Adrien a chaviré lorsque leurs porte-bonheurs se sont entrechoqués. Il a espéré que cette secousse, ce tremblement qu'il a ressenti le mènera jusqu'à elle pour apaiser les inquiétudes que sa princesse essaie de masquer.

* * *

La potion sucrée coule dans sa gorge alors qu'il se bat contre lui-même pour ne pas vomir. Assis sur son lit, une bouteille d'eau de deux litres dans une main collée à ses lèvres, il inspire difficilement et se noie dans cette substance minérale pour ne pas faillir. Il faut qu'il redevienne Chat Noir ! Il peut y arriver. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il pince ses lèvres tandis que son visage perd peu à peu ses couleurs. Sa peau lui brûle, le mélange magique se répand dans son corps endolori, il sombre.

_Encore Nuditas. Tu la hais. Marinette hurle dans tes bras. Tu étais fou. Non. Vous étiez tous les deux demeurés. Mais le baiser qu'elle t'a arraché t'a réveillé. Ses lèvres t'ont sauvé et amené en premier dans la réalité pour quelques instants. Néanmoins, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, à te cacher dans l'étreinte de ta princesse. Chat Noir doit la protéger aussi, la faire sourire et rire. Mais tu n'y arrives même pas. Tu es cassé._

Le corps d'Adrien flotte. Il refuse de se réveiller. Il a trop peur. On le traite de lâche mais il ne reconnait pas cette voix.

_Ton esprit continue à gambader. Des images et des souvenirs édulcorés oscillent dans ta tête. Parties de jeux vidéo avec Nino et Max, course avec Kim, compétitions d'escrime avec Kagami, première journée des super-héros avec Marinette accompagnée de ses joues rosées. Doudou Malin dans tes bras pour te consoler. Même si Chloé est superficielle à en crever, tu l'aimes au fond. C'est la seule à être là pour toi depuis le tout début. Mais quels débuts ? Tu n'arrives pas à le savoir. Votre première rencontre ? Tu ne la visualises pas. Pourtant, elle est sur toutes tes photos de bambins avec Maman. Adrien était sur les souvenirs d'enfance avec sa meilleure amie et sa mère._

_Adrien court à travers les rouleaux de tissus, ses petits mocassins couinant sur les dalles de la salle de travail de son père. Gabriel est obnubilé par sa création mais il lui lance quand même quelques coups d'œil attendris. Il peut poser sa tête contre les genoux de son géniteur qui tapote le haut du crâne de l'enfant de cinq ans. Son père lui a construit un petit tabouret à ses pieds. Il adore leurs combats de jeux de mots. C'est leur passe-temps favori, leur moment rien qu'à eux. Maman entre soudain dans la pièce, une robe blanche rapide comme le vent. Elle se jette dans ses bras et le monde ne compte plus. _

_Les flashs des projecteurs t'effraient. Mais l'Adrien en toi est là pour te rappeler que ce n'est pas grave. Que c'est naturel d'être scruté et admiré. Ce doit être agréable. Plus vivable que d'être enfermé. Ton père te regarde avec anxiété et ta mère te fusille d'un regard mêlé de peur et d'espoir. Tu offres à la foule et aux photographes ton plus beau sourire._

_Un vieil homme le regarde. Il l'observe avec épouvante alors que le temple sombre dans le chaos. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est là mais il veut attraper ce fou qui a voulu bafouer les éléments. Où est Ximin ? Il doit le ramener à Dusuu pour qu'elle aille mieux, il en est sûr. Il prend son envol pour la première fois. _

L'esprit du jeune homme s'enfonce dans son âme tel un sous-marin à la recherche des secrets cachés sous les profondeurs. Son corps immatériel touche enfin les abysses de son subconscient et rencontre le premier fantôme de sa vie.

_Une femme que tu ne connais que trop bien sourit seule au bord de la Seine, un simple parapluie noir posé sur son épaule beaucoup trop frêle. Au premier abord, elle semble en proie à la solitude. Mais pour toute personne ayant les yeux pour voir, elle n'est pas seule. Un immense paon aux ailes multicolores l'accompagne tandis qu'une petite créature est cachée sous son blazer. Elle attend un homme. Gabriel s'élance vers elle en courant, une avalanche de croquis dans les bras, traversant la créature magique sans l'apercevoir._

_Emilie est seule avec son fils dans une chambre d'hôtel du plus haut standing. Celui-ci joue avec ses poupées de super-héros et avec les papillons blancs qui virevoltent dans toute l a pièce. Sans crier gare, il écrase le pied de sa mère qui, de mauvaise humeur, lui jette un regard noir avant de se raviser. Elle ne doit pas passer sa déception sur leur enfant. La femme renonce à Nooroo sans équivoque. Gabriel était en retard. Il ne saura pas que des papillons étincelants de mille feux jouaient avec Adrien._

_Sa mère te serre trop fort dans ses bras avant de te laisser rejoindre Chloé. Tu entends les rires qu'elle échange avec Audrey. Ton amie t'offre un nouveau jouet pour te féliciter de ton rétablissement. Cela fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas joué._

_Tu as toujours besoin de la voir. Donc parfois, tu te faufiles dans sa chambre quand Père n'est pas là. Maman te câline, te malaxe la peau avant de te recouvrir de baisers. Tu as parfois l'impression qu'elle t'empoisonne. Elle veut retirer tes ailes et les cacher. Tu n'aimes pas trop ça._

_Le spectre d'Emilie apparaît devant toi. De sa main blanche, doucereuse, elle t'intime de ne pas aller à l'école publique : « Adrien n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'école publique. Il a une amie et il a beaucoup trop d'activités à assumer. Le monde extérieur est beaucoup trop dangereux. » Ton père a repris cette formule. Cette litanie crapuleuse qui t'enchaîne dans une cage et empêche Adrien d'exister. Litanie qui t'empêche de vivre._

_Parfois, tu as peur que ton père te déteste, qu'il soit dégoûté, qu'il t'oublie comme tu l'as parfois oublié. Tu seras là pour lui comme Maman te l'a demandé. Tu seras là pour lui car tu l'aimes. Adrien l'aime, c'est certain._

_Il n'a pas tout de suite aimé la présence du Chat à ses côtés. Sa structure était plus imposante que la sienne. Elle pouvait dévorer ses ailes et ses plumes. Mais avec le temps, il s'est adapté. Il s'est fondu en elle, caché dans les recoins avant de commencer à l'aspirer et à la mâchouiller pour se débarrasser du kwami si besoin. Il l'a déjà fait auparavant._

_Il a de plus en plus peur. L'enfant s'efface, il disparait et hurle qu'on vienne le chercher. Il s'accroche à lui comme une sangsue mais on ne l'entend pas. Il essaiera de le broyer avec le chat. Un demi-fantôme n'est plus nécessaire. L'autre n'a pas besoin de le savoir._

_On t'a souvent dit que tu es ingénu. On te l'a souvent dit et tu fais souvent des bourdes avec les autres. Tu as déjà fait tant de bourdes avec Marinette en tant que Chat. Lorsque tu n'as pas compris avec ses remarques gênées qu'elle avait ses règles ou que tu as pris deux mois de plus que les autres pour comprendre que Rose et Juleka n'étaient pas que des amies et qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier leur relation ainsi. Au fond, tu ne perçois pas bien la limite entre ami et « autre chose ». Le fait d'être enfermé pendant si longtemps est une raison évidente à ce manque cruel de jugement. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas le seul problème. Ton plat préféré a changé depuis le premier jour. Tu dois survivre et Adrien n'a jamais eu peur des endroits confinés. Ce sont les meilleurs endroits pour jouer à cache-cache._

_-Maman ! Maman ! On joue à cache-cache ! s'écrie Adrien en se pendant aux jupes de sa mère occupée à se maquiller. _

_-D'accord mon chérie, murmure Emilie sans prêter attention. Elle ravale une larme en se scrutant dans le miroir. L'enfant, dans sa tendresse égoïste, ne remarque rien. _

_-Vraiment ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué tous les deux ! C'est toi ou moi qui se cache ?_

_-Fais comme tu veux, répond la mère froidement._

_Elle veut que son enfant parle moins fort. Son mari n'est pas revenu de son meeting. Est-ce qu'il la trompe ? Elle se demande pourquoi il n'est pas à ses côtés, à éloigner sa solitude. Elle fourre deux pilules dans sa bouche en oubliant l'enfant. Tu sais au fond de toi qu'elle ne fait pas exprès, qu'elle l'aime. Cependant, le fantôme de tes souvenirs oublie l'enfant et ce serait endormi si deux heures plus tard, Nathalie ne serait pas venue demandée où était le petit._

_Adrien se cache d'abord sous l'évier de la cuisine. Il entend des talons aiguilles claquer au sol en l'appelant. Il est heureux de voir que la secrétaire de son père prend part à la partie. Il décide alors de changer de spots pour pimenter le jeu. Tous les recoins les plus petits et les plus sombres sont plébiscités. Il décide alors de retourner dans la chambre de sa mère pour rire. Celle-ci est complètement vide. Il s'engouffre dans le dressing de sa mère s'assoit dans un recoin en étouffant un rire. L'enfant a hâte qu'on le retrouve. Il s'engouffre dans les jupons et bas les plus excentriques de sa génitrice avant de s'appuyer contre un tableau représentant des roses pour s'y adosser. Soudain, le tableau s'ouvre sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Déséquilibré, le corps d'Adrien est projeté en arrière et il chute. Une horrible chute de plusieurs mètres de haut. L'air se vide de ses poumons et il ne peut pas hurler. Ses os se brisent lorsqu'il touche le sol herbeux et que sa tête heurte une pierre. Malgré cette douleur, le garçon de huit ans est encore conscient mais immobile dans son propre habitacle corporel. Il a beau appeler inlassablement sa mère, supplier qu'on vienne le chercher, personne n'est là pour l'entendre. C'est la dernière fois que ce gentil garçon a demandé de l'aide à sa tendre maman._

_Tu as peur. Les images oubliées défilent dans ton esprit et lorsqu'une main froide comme la mort s'accroche à la tienne anormalement chaude, tu tressailles. Adrien est derrière toi. Lorsque tu te retournes, tu vois sa frêle silhouette disloquée te lancer un sourire criblé de larmes. _

_\- Tu n'as pas respecté ta parole. Tu n'as pas écouté Maman, susurre-t-il en te fixant des ses yeux crachant du sang._

_-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_-Tu ne mérites pas de vivre si tu me laisses. T'as pas le droit de me laisser !_

_-Je ne t'ai pas laissé ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dis-tu paniqué._

_-Tu m'as oublié. T'aurais mieux fait de mourir en sautant de la tour Montparnasse finalement, déclare-t-il d'une voix d'enfant cruelle, apeurée et trahie. _

_Ses mots t'atteignent en plein cœur alors que tu sens le monstre derrière toi prêt à te dévorer._

* * *

-Emilie ? demande Nathalie en s'avançant dans la pénombre, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

Adrien sursaute avant de se rendre compte que la porte- fenêtre du living-room du deuxième étage est grande ouverte. Le vent froid se précipite sur ses joues. En un seul pas, il pourrait précipiter son corps dans le vide. Il pourrait mourir et aucune Marinette ne serait là pour sauver son chat errant. Il ferme la fenêtre, sonné, avant de se retourner vers la secrétaire :

-Je ne savais pas que vous restiez aussi tard, déclare-t-il en scrutant son interlocutrice. Le rouge sur ses joues lié à l'alcool trahit la pâleur de son teint blanc comme celui d'un esprit insaisissable.

-Vous devriez être dans votre chambre à cette heure-ci Adrien.

-Vous ne prévenez pas mon père ?

-Votre ressemblance avec Emilie est trop cruelle pour que je l'appelle maintenant.

Le blond réprime un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien. Il l'observe porter à ses lèvres le calice transparent.

-Gaby me laisse utiliser sa réserve d'alcool. Ce n'est pas un bon buveur.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas non plus, si vous pouvez parler de mon Père comme ça devant moi, remarque-t-il légèrement amusé avant de prendre la bouteille pour l'observer de plus près. Vous ne devrez pas être aussi proches.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir aussi proche du vide de votre plein gré, réplique-t-elle avant de récupérer la bouteille pour se resservir.

Ils restent ainsi en silence, noyé dans leur propre insomnie et pourchassés par leurs propres fantômes et leurs propres démons.

-Nathalie ?

-Mmmh ?

-Merci de m'avoir retrouvé aujourd'hui et il y a dix ans.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail.


	17. Rooftop save

**17-Rooftop save**

Chat Noir est assis sur le toit. Le même toit où il a retrouvé Marinette il y a quelques semaines. La sensation de ne faire qu'un avec le revêtement de cuir le grise et il ne peut s'arrêter de sourire malgré les questionnements qui tourbillonnent dans sa tête.

Ses retrouvailles avec Plagg l'ont ému et ont dépassé son propre entendement. Il n'a jamais pensé que perdre son compagnon agaçant lui aurait fait tant de mal. Il a vu dans les yeux ronds de son kwami la même lueur joyeuse qui l'animait. Il lui a préparé un petit festin fromager de qualité à partager puis ils se sont couchés ensemble, la taille de son lit trouvant à nouveau une utilité.

Les jours suivants, Maitre Fu ne les a pas encore autorisés à se transformer mais leur a proposé des séances de méditation d'un tout autre genre pour décupler leur énergie, protéger leur enveloppe spirituelle et empêcher les détransformations inopinées. Personne n'a parlé des rêves affrontés. Le maître a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. « Un rendez-vous avec son âme est un acte d'intimité tel qu'aucune obligation de le partagé est requise. » a-t-il dit en lui servant un thé au yuzu.

Les sentiments de Chat noir vis-à-vis du vieil homme sont complexes. Son sens du discernement et le rôle qu'il joue dans la vie des miraculous sont des éléments qu'il admire au même titre que sa sagesse et sa gentillesse. De plus, Marinette l'apprécie énormément. Cependant il lui arrive de ressentir une angoisse insaisissable à ses côtés. Car il sait au fond de lui-même que les images induites par la potion ne sont pas des chimères crées par son imagination trop fertile. Ce sont des fantômes qui peuplent ses pensées. Et il est certain qu'il s'agit de souvenirs. Il ne sait pas s'ils lui appartiennent véritablement mais il est sûr de deux choses : le « Ximin » qu'il recherchait dans le chaos ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Maitre Fu en plus jeune et une horde de papillon tournoyaient autour de lui et sa mère tels des lucioles.

Ces certitudes le travaillent mais il n'en a pour le moment parlé à personne. Il n'arrive pas à recoller les bouts, à faire des liens. Tous connecteurs logiques désertent son cerveau et l'empêchent de démêler ces interrogations. Les petits pas feutrés qu'il saisit dans son dos le sortent alors de sa torpeur. Marinette s'appuie à la rambarde du toit sans mot dire avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

-Enfin un vrai lieu de rendez-vous ! T'es vraiment introuvable quand tu t'y mets ! se plaint Marinette, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui lui est offert.

-Je pensais que tu viendrais en Ladybug, répond-t-il en lui caressant la tête.

-Je dois laisser Tikki se reposer, on a commencé l'entrainement nous aussi, explique-t-elle.

-T'es venue toute seule ! Mais c'est hyper dangereux !

-J'habite à quinze minutes à pieds d'ici et avec ma capuche on peut me prendre pour un gars. Je sais me défendre j'te signale !

-Je t'ai jamais considéré comme une lady en détresse mais j'aime pas te savoir seule dans ces conditions, se renfrogne-t-il.

-Oh le petit matou de gouttière boude…dit elle avant de passer ses bras sous ses aisselles pour le taquiner.

-STOP ! Arrête immédiatement, supplie son compagnon en commençant déjà à rire.

-Ok, accepte-t-elle préférant un câlin à une bataille qui lui vaudra peut-être des griffures accidentelles.

Le temps s'écoule plus vite lorsqu'ils sont dans cette position. Il file comme une étoile dans un ciel brumeux et secoue les horloges de la ville qui affichent déjà deux heures du matin alors que les deux tourtereaux sont toujours enlacés sur le sol rêche de ce toit de fortune.

-Je me sens en sécurité, ici, avec toi, murmure Chat en jouant avec une des mèches rebelles de l'élue de son cœur.

-Moi aussi mais j'ai quand même une préférence pour mon balcon. On peut pas se rejoindre chez moi la prochaine fois ? dit-elle en caressant tendrement sa nuque comme il aime qu'elle le fasse.

-A t'entendre, on dirait la proposition irrévérencieuse d'une fille pour mettre un gars dans son lit, blague-t-il.

Une tape à la tête accompagnée d'une mine grognon et embarrassée suit sa remarque et lui réchauffe les entrailles. Avec sa princesse, il se sent toujours sain et sauf.


	18. Balcony

**18-Balcony**

La fumée survolant les tasses chocolatées se perdent dans la nuit et sur leurs lèvres alors que Chat Noir et Marinette sont assis sur leur transat respectif, un plaid recouvrant leurs épaules. Leurs retrouvailles n'ont pas été aussi difficiles qu'ils avaient imaginé. Chacun a repris sa place respective que ce soient lors des combats contre le Papillon et Mayura de plus en plus intensifs ou lors de leurs multiples rencontres nocturnes. Ils n'ont pas repris leurs séances de cuisine mais cela ne saurait tarder. Les deux compagnons ont passé la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, des créations de la styliste, de leurs nouvelles trouvailles en matière d'anime ou de séries et de leurs tracas bénins. Pour toute une soirée, ils se sont retrouvés, comme les deux jeunes gens banals qu'ils sont encore, à parler de choses futiles mais indispensables.

Ce balcon est devenu peu à peu leur territoire, un lieu où ils peuvent se retrouver et partager tout, entourés de fleurs et de sucreries en tout genre. Marinette fait deux fois plus attention à ce petit coin d'intimité depuis que Chat Noir a commencé ses visites. Elle se rend compte que cela fait presqu'un an et qu'elle n'échangerait ces instants pour rien au monde. Elle a couru tellement d'années après l'ombre d'un premier amour éclatant. Elle a tant rejeté l'homme qui se trouve en face d'elle tandis que ses autres relations étaient mort-nées que Marinette se demande comment la chance a pu tourner en sa faveur. Elle se demande comment ils peuvent continuer à s'aimer ainsi, en dépit de tout. Comment Chat Noir fait pour continuer à l'aimer malgré toutes les dissimulations forcées ou non que chacun a accumulées.

C'est pour cette raison que la proposition que Maitre Fu lui a faite, lui fait si peur. Marinette ne sait pas si leur relation pourra supporter cela. La jeune fille ne peut pas imaginer sa vie sans lui mais elle sait à quel point ses envies de liberté sont grandes. A quel point la liberté est son plus grand idéal, la seule chose à laquelle Chat Noir semble se raccrocher. Elle ne veut pas l'empêcher de pouvoir réaliser ses rêves, de l'enclaver. C'est pourquoi elle a tant de mal à lui demander s'il pourrait vivre avec une gardienne en devenir.

Lorsque les heures s'égrènent et que les températures faiblissent, les deux finissent de manière irrémédiable dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Des caresses innocentes aux baisers et attouchements passionnés, il n'y a qu'un pas. Et comme cela arrive de plus en plus, leurs souffles finissent par ne faire qu'un à défaut de leurs corps encore désunis. Ils ne savent pas quand ils tenteront d'aller plus loin, de devenir plus proches mais ils s'en moquent. Leur fragrance commune et cette euphorie qui les gagne et transforme leur monde en une bulle compacte de félicité leur suffisent pour l'instant. Ces démonstrations de tendresse se concluent toujours par un assoupissement fatal mais nécessaire. Mais cette nuit, le super-héros n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Et lorsqu'il dit à Marinette qu'il est nécessaire de reprendre les recherches bâclées sur la famille Agreste dans la quête de l'identité du Papillon, le cœur de la jeune fille fait un tour.


	19. Flowers

**19-Flowers**

Sa respiration lui revient peu à peu tandis qu'elle installe Tikki endormie sur un lit sur mesure. Marinette tente encore de retrouver son calme et d'arrêter ses mains de luire telles des pierres précieuses dans l'obscurité. Le combat contre une horde de sentimonstres et d'akumatisés a été intense et beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle a dû faire appel à quasiment la totalité des porteurs de miraculous et même à Kagami et Chloé alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas les mettre en danger. Les violences physiques et le sang a coulé à flots et le lucky charm n'a pas permis de guérir entièrement Rena Rouge de sa blessure à la jambe. Sans la protection de Chat Noir, Queen Bee aurait pu être tuée sans équivoque par le sentimonstre de Maledikteur. Plusieurs quartiers ont dû être évacués d'urgence mais cela n'a pas empêché le Papillon d'entraîner des blessés chez les civils. La super-héroïne est de plus en plus anxieuse. C'est la première fois qu'elle utilisait son enseignement avec Maitre Fu : le pouvoir de création absolue.

Cette aptitude qui lui a happé toute son énergie lui a permis de créer des barrières de protection, des tours, des armes défensives, des véhicules et du matériel de secourisme ainsi que d'autres créatures. Des créatures sorties tout droit de son imagination et qui se sont battues à leur côté. Au départ, l'utilisation de ce pouvoir a été salvateur pour le reste de l'équipe et pour de nombreux individus. Mais peu à peu, elle a senti l'énergie de Tikki prendre de la place dans son enveloppe corporelle et son pouvoir croître à l'intérieur de ses artères. Elle a fini par s'évanouir en plein combat contre un croisement entre un rat et un pigeon géant. Sans le pouvoir de Vipérion, elle aurait pu être réduite en miettes. A la fin du combat, elle s'est retrouvée dans l'incapacité de réagir et c'est Chat Noir qui s'est chargé de récupérer la majorité des Miraculous et de la conduire à la maison du Maitre d'où elle s'est enfuie apeurée.

Elle a vraiment merdé à cette mission et elle ne sait pas comment faire face à son mentor. De nombreuses personnes ont failli mourir par sa faute et pour renforcer ce désastre, Tikki est encore inconsciente et le pouvoir de création ne s'est pas encore totalement évaporé de son organisme. Marinette sait qu'elle doit se comporter comme un leader et comme la prochaine gardienne qu'elle deviendra. Mais toutes ses vies sont de plus en plus dures à porter. Est-ce que Maitre Fu changera d'avis en découvrant son incompétence à gérer une équipe de plus en plus grande ?

Alors qu'elle fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, Chat Noir fait irruption dans sa chambre à toute volée :

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? hurle-t-il en proie à une fureur inédite.

-J'avais besoin d'être seule.

-Seule alors que t'es même pas rétablie ?! Tu rigoles j'espère ! s'écrie-t-il avant de se reprendre et de modifier ses traits pour les rendre plus froids.

Ils se toisent tous les deux en silence comme des animaux en cage avant que le jeune homme la prenne avec violence par la main pour la ramener avec lui :

-Je te ramène.

-Je t'ai dit que j'ai pas besoin ! Je sais me soigner ! s'énerve Marinette en se dégageant avec aspérité.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, ordonne-t-il, abandonnant l'idée de pouvoir l'emmener chez le gardien.

-Quoi ?

-Utiliser ce pouvoir.

-Jamais ! réplique Marinette avec assurance.

-Quoi ?! suffoque Chat Noir sans aucune aménité.

\- Sans ce pouvoir, on serait tous dans un trou à rat et tu le sais.

-Tu ne le contrôlais pas ! T'aurais pu te faire tuer ! Sans Vipérion tu serais déjà morte ! explose-t-il.

-Dit celui qui se met toujours le premier dans la merde ! Tu es le premier à prendre des risques inconsidérés ! s'écrie-t-elle, hors d'elle. Tu crois être le seul à devoir repousser tes limites ?! Sale égoïste ! J'allais pas laisser toute la ville être détruite !

-La ville de Paris serait un tas de boue sans ton pouvoir de réparation, assène-t-il.

-Ladybug a juré de protéger cette ville quel qu'en soit le prix. J'ai juré de protéger les habitants et de protéger les miraculous! dit-elle avec violence. Tu n'as peut-être fait aucune promesse mais moi si ! Pour Paris, pour les kwamis et pour la paix je donnerai ma vie s'il le faut.

-Alors tu vas donner ta vie pour cette mission folle, dit-il en émettant un ricanement mêlé d'ironie et d'appréhension.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me suives. Ton approbation n'est pas nécessaire. Arrête simplement de m'empêcher de faire ce qui est juste.

-Je ne savais pas que se sacrifier ou risquer sa vie sous les ordres d'un barbu faisait partie de la justice, s'insurge-t-il.

-Pour des millions d'habitants Chat ! Pas sous un ordre ! Et comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille à cet homme qui nous a aidés ? Après Monsieur Agreste, tu veux salir tout ce qui est important pour moi ? Je te reconnais plus.

-Je savais pas que ce styliste faisait partie de tes priorités, se braque-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés lors de cette confrontation et le moindre faux pas pourrait les faire venir aux mains.

-Son fils est un de mes meilleurs amis ! Je ne peux pas faire des accusations sans preuves, ça pourrait détruire sa vie, explique-t-elle en se cabrant.

-J'ai déjà vu des akumas dans sa maison avant l'apparition du Papillon, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

A cette déclaration, s'ensuit un silence lourd de conséquences et d'images qui prennent sens dans l'esprit de Marinette. Si Chat Noir dit vrai, alors son identité ne laisse aucun doute.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? demande-t-elle perdue, le détaillant comme elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant, superposant le visage revêche de son chaton à celui de l'ange recouvrant les murs de la capitale de la mode.

-Je ne m'en suis souvenu que récemment, déclare-t-il en évitant son regard. Toute colère semble avoir quitté son corps pour laisser place à un abattement intense et désespéré.

Lorsqu'elle s'approche de lui et qu'elle l'oblige à la fixer en plaquant ses mains sur son visage avec force, ce courroux qui ruisselle à l'intérieur de lui refait surface aux tréfonds de ses pupilles dilatées. Il faut qu'elle sache si sa conclusion est valide :

-Adrien…

-Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça, exige-t-il avec froideur. Toute émotion semble avoir quitté son visage à ce nom.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit, répond-elle en resserrant son emprise sur son visage entouré d'un halo doré, conséquence directe du pouvoir de création.

-Je ne crois pas que tu as un quelconque droit sur mon identité.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? demande-t-elle avec un calme apparent.

A travers cette question, Marinette en pose plusieurs. Est-il prêt à affronter ses suppositions et la possibilité qu'un membre de sa famille soit bien le monstre recherché depuis quatre ans ? Est-il prêt à se fier à ses souvenirs ? En se perdant dans ses yeux verts, elle perçoit une angoisse palpable et un tas de sentiments étonnement indéchiffrables. Elle déteste ça : se disputer avec lui et ne pas pouvoir lire en lui. Mais elle refuse de revenir sur ce qu'elle a dit car ses paroles n'étaient pas dictées que par la colère. Elle préférerait dévorer son cœur plutôt qu'abandonner ce pourquoi elle se bat depuis des années.

Au moment où Chat Noir retire ses mains ensorcelées, Marinette est désarçonnée. Elle le fixe avec appréhension avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle.

Torrents de caresses et pluie de baisers sont les seuls éléments qui la happent et l'enlèvent. Désespérée comme son coéquipier, elle ne tarde pas à le joindre dans cette danse endiablée qu'il a initiée, à sombrer dans cette explosion des sens. Leurs lèvres se dévorent tandis qu'il arrache le gilet qui recouvre ses épaules. Des cheveux blonds s'envolent à la lumière de mains enchanteresses qui déshabillent un corps de caresses tandis qu'une griffe provoque un frisson vertébral en dégrafant un soutien-gorge. Plus, toujours plus jusqu'à l'extase, une combinaison de cuir disparaît et des vêtements s'écroulent au sol alors que des objets dérapent, qu'un verre se brise et que deux êtres se battent à terre, passionnément. Des supplications s'élèvent lorsque des bouches approchent des contrées humides et inexplorées, lorsqu'un bruit de papier déchiré se fait entendre. Des tremblements fendent l'air lorsque le combat se poursuit sur des monts de douceurs et de cotons. Quand les deux amants s'unissent sous des effusions animales, des gémissements répétés et des à-coups bestiaux, des cris étouffés se font entendre : des pleurs de capitulation, le tumulte de corps qui se noient sous des voluptés et des raisons embrumées s'élevant toujours plus haut, par-delà les nuages et leur imagination.

Lorsque les rayons de l'aube naissante viennent chatouiller le nez de Marinette, celle-ci se réveille peu à peu, dans une atmosphère humide et feutrée. La douceur de la couverture sur sa peau nue la secoue alors qu'elle cherche une source de chaleur disparue à l'intérieur de son lit, sans succès. Chat Noir a déjà mis les voiles. Alors qu'elle meut son corps frêle vers le lieu où le super-héros s'est endormi, des effluves de la nuit dernière s'élèvent dans son esprit réveillant son bas-ventre et son cœur ardant. Elle veut retrouver la suavité de sa langue sur ses larmes salées. Ils n'ont rien réglé du tout mais elle veut serrer Chat Noir contre elle. Marinette soupire et attrape un drap pour se recouvrir avant d'aller voir Tikki.

A sa grande surprise, sa chambre n'est pas dans le désordre dans lequel ils l'ont laissée. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit sa kwami en plein grignotage de cookies, elle se précipite vers elle, manquant de tomber. La petite créature la rassure dans l'immédiat, lui expliquant qu'au vue du temps écoulé depuis la dernière utilisation de cette capacité, elle a eu un peu de mal à revenir à elle. Les deux partenaires mangent alors leur petit déjeuner. Quand Tikki croise le regard soucieux de sa porteuse, l'information oubliée jaillit de ses pensées.

-J'oubliais ! s'exclame la petite coccinelle. Chat Noir t'a laissé un mot.

Marinette le déplie avec fébrilité et lit avec hâte :

_Ma lady, Marinette,_

_Je dois malheureusement partir avant le lever du jour et pour plus de sécurité. Encore désolé pour mon comportement d'hier et pour tout le reste (verres brisés etc). Je n'ai pas bien pesé tous les sens de mes mots et je m'excuse de t'avoir blessée. J'aimerais qu'on trouve un moment pour se parler._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton chat Adrien._

_P.S : J'ai essayé de remettre de l'ordre dans ta chambre et sur le balcon mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tes roses sont irrécupérables._

En montant sur le balcon pour vérifier ses dires, la stupéfaction la gagne. Son pot de roses rouges a laissé place à des roses noires dont les racines ont détruit le vase terreux. Elles prolifèrent tout autour des anciennes fleurs, enlaçant celles-ci avec leurs racines tarabiscotées. Au centre de chacune de ces fleurs uniques, un éclat vermeil transparaît à l'image du bijou accompagnant Ladybug en mission. Peu importe les causes mystérieuses de leur apparition, Marinette a devant elle un magnifique témoignage d'amour.


	20. Pranks

**20-Pranks**

Maitre Fu entre dans son appartement, chargé de courses. Il se dirige avec bonhomie jusqu'à sa cuisine, un concombre à la main, avant de hurler. Face à lui se dresse un croque-mitaine recouvert de poils roux, aux yeux verts éclairs globuleux et à la bouche sanguinolente. De son katana d'un noir de jais s'échappent les entrailles visqueuses d'un être vivant tandis qu'il émet un rot gras, abominable par sa puissance. Le vieil homme se sent défaillir à l'instant où la créature disparait et que son élève apparaît dans son champ de vision. Pensant dans un premier temps que les larmes qui perlent aux yeux de la jeune femme sont liées à de la honte ou de la détresse, il est désappointé en comprenant la triste réalité. Elle pleure de rire. Blessé dans son égo, il fait la moue avant de récupérer son légume de prédilection sous les rires de sa successeur et ses fausses excuses.

« Allez Maitre Fu ! Vous n'allez pas continuer à bouder à votre âge ! s'exclame Marinette alors que le vieil homme mâchouille sa salade.

-Je ne boude pas ! Et en parlant de mon âge, tu es malade d'avoir fait cette farce ridicule. Mon cœur aurait pu lâcher ! s'écrie Maitre Fu, ses pommettes saillantes rougissant d'embarras.

-Je sais bien que votre cœur est bien plus solide que ça, répond l'apprentie gardienne en observant ses mains encore accompagnées d'une lumière tamisée. Il faut que je m'entraîne à maîtriser ce pouvoir. Je voulais vérifier si j'étais capable de créer des choses effrayantes.

-Le pouvoir de création peut être aussi terrible et effrayant que celui de la destruction. Cela dépend juste de son utilisation. Mais il est vrai que la propension à faire des horreurs avec ce pouvoir peut sembler faible au premier abord.

-Quelles horreurs ?

-La création de lieux idylliques où les hommes n'auraient rien à faire à part se prélasser au soleil et cultiver la paresse et la cupidité. La création d'une richesse infinie dans laquelle n'importe quelle personne aimerait se vautrer. Les souhaits et les rêves peuvent parfois être extrêmement dangereux.

-Mais les rêves font vivre, dit Marinette perturbée par les visions qui lui sont présentées et qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagées.

-Ils illusionnent. Ils empêchent de voir la réalité en face et de s'y cramponner.

-Alors vous trouvez que la vie n'est faite que de désillusions ?

-La vie est composée d'une multitude d'éléments Marinette. Seul le vécu d'un individu lui permet d'intercepter toutes les nuances de la réalité. »

* * *

Adrien s'engouffre à l'intérieur de la garde-robe de sa mère à l'abandon. Des effluves de parfum terni par le temps l'enveloppe tandis que les tissus onctueux et rêches des atours les plus somptueux glissent sur sa peau. Il se dérobe à la vue de tous, Plagg dans la poche de sa chemise, son cœur contre le sien. Ce tableau sera la réponse à toutes ses questions. Si cette œuvre picturale existe, alors ses suppositions seront vérifiées : la vision qu'il a eu est bel et bien un souvenir.

Le dédale de vêtements est aussi surprenant qu'un labyrinthe de couleurs fantasmagoriques. Perdu entre du taffetas et de la soie, il s'immobilise en découvrant le trésor : une huile sur toile représentant l'enchevêtrement de roses rouges dans un monceau de nuages orageux. Un vase trône au centre de la composition tel le diamant ciselé d'une bague de fiançailles. Adrien s'approche, perdu. Il explose de rire.

« C'est bien la toile ? » demande Plagg en sortant de sa cachette.

En voyant son porteur tombé à terre pris dans un accès de rire éraillé et incontrôlé, il lui tapote tendrement les joues avant de se poser sur sa tête.

-Hey… on ne va pas passer notre journée ici, pas vrai ? demande-t-il pour le réveiller de son accès de torpeur écorchée.

-Oui… pardon.

Assis, le blond se met à la recherche d'un mécanisme qui lui permettrait d'enclencher le vide dans lequel il s'est déjà enfoncé. Il touche plusieurs fleurs et tente des combinaisons sans succès. A l'âge de huit ans, il a actionné l'ouverture par erreur. Il s'est adossé au pied de l'œuvre d'art. En manque d'idée, celui-ci finit par essayer d'imiter sa position d'antan. Alors qu'il s'apprête à se relever, il tombe à nouveau.

* * *

Marinette semble soucieuse. Le tibétain ne cerne pas exactement la cause de son lunatisme mais décide de prendre les devants.

-Tu es encore perturbée par notre discussion de tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. Enfin non ! C'est pas que ça m'a pas touché ou fait réfléchir… mais non. C'est le grimoire.

-C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir encore des difficultés à la déchiffrer. Je découvre souvent de nouveaux mots également, la rassure son professeur.

-Oui, c'est justement ce qui me tracasse. Comment le papillon a pu apprendre que la réunion du miraculous du chat et de la coccinelle permet de réaliser un vœu en échange d'un prix ? Ce n'est jamais dit explicitement dans l'ouvrage et il s'agit même d'un passage particulièrement difficile à déchiffrer.

La physionomie de son maître s'assombrit à ses paroles mais cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer dans sa lancée.

-Je pensais que seuls les gardiens étaient capables de lire cette écriture.

-C'est exact.

-Alors c'est Nooroo qui lui a donné ces informations ? Tikki m'a pourtant dit que les kwamis s'étaient jurés de ne jamais révéler cette propriété.

-Marinette. Tu apprécies les contes de fée n'est-ce pas ?

Cette interruption la laisse perplexe et elle se voit signifier que oui avant d'être installée au-dessus de la table basse.

\- Laisse-moi t'en raconter un » reprend le vieillard en la dévisageant.

La lycéenne ne sait pas comment interpréter ce changement radical de sujet, mais pose néanmoins son attention vers lui, perplexe tandis qu'il continue à parler :

« Il était une fois, dans un temple perdu dans les plus hautes montagnes du Tibet, vivaient des hommes au métier bien particulier : celui de gardiens de la boite des miraculous. Cette boite contenait des bijoux magiques capables d'interférer avec la réalité. Les kwamis, sortes de demi-dieux enfermés dans chacun de ces accessoires partageaient avec l'homme en leur possession, une part de leurs pouvoirs fabuleux.

Cinquante jeunes gens suivaient la formation de gardien afin de devenir les dignes héritiers de ce temple où la protection et l'utilisation de ces dons précieux accordés à l'humanité sont sans cesse questionnés et perpétrés. Dans leur formation intensive, les arts martiaux, la lecture et l'écriture en diverses langues, l'acupuncture, les sortilèges et les potions étaient les matières les plus étudiées au même titre que l'apprentissage de l'écriture du grimoire et des pouvoirs des kwamis. Grâce à cet entrainement, les dix-neuf fleurs les plus brillantes pourraient à leur tour semer les miraculous à travers le monde pour servir des causes justes et maintenir un équilibre entre les différents mondes.

-Les mondes ? interroge Marinette perplexe.

-Oui. L'univers tel que nous le connaissons est encore plus étroit que ce que la majorité de l'espèce humaine pense. Il existe de nombreuses dimensions qui ne sont pas régit par nos lois physiques, chimiques et biologiques. Le monde des kwamis en fait partie, tout comme celui des sirènes, des dragons ou des esprits. Lors de l'ère Edo, une ancienne Ladybug a dû combattre un dragon apparu près du mont Fuji. L'univers est instable et il arrive que des distorsions multidimensionnelles se créent.

Mais je divague. Revenons à ce temple perdu au milieu des montagnes et à ses occupants. Parmi les apprentis gardiens se trouvaient deux frères de huit ans de différence. L'ainé était déjà beaucoup plus avancé techniquement aux vues de son grand âge mais le plus petit était également très prometteur. Tous deux faisaient partis des favoris dans la nomination des gardiens principaux et ils avaient beaucoup de talents. Orphelins, abandonnés dans la boue et dans la crasse des quartiers de plaisirs, ils se sont battus corps et âme pour échapper à leur sort. Sans leur rencontre avec l'un des gardiens les plus éminent du temple, Adung, ceux-ci seraient encore coincés entre une maison close et un magasin de sandales. Ils ont donc travaillé d'arrache-pied, cultivé tous leurs talents pour devenir les meilleurs gardiens qui puissent exister. Chacun avait son caractère propre. Le plus âgé était très populaire parmi leurs camarades. Enjoué, amical et d'une érudition extrême, il stupéfiait par son envie vorace de connaissance et ses capacités physiques et mentales. Le plus jeune n'en avait cure de se mêler aux autres étudiants, la présence de son frère adoré et estimé lui suffisait. Les deux enfants étaient extrêmement proches malgré leur différence d'âge et le cadet souhaitait tout partager avec son aîné, marcher derrière lui telle une ombre et réaliser son rêve avec lui : découvrir les secrets de l'univers. Mais ses aspirations disparurent la première fois qu'on leur attribua leur kwami temporaire. L'aîné avait reçu Dusuu, le miraculous du paon et le plus jeune celui du singe. Quelle déception de découvrir qu'on leur avait refusé l'attribution de kwamis complémentaires ! Comment essayer de maîtriser ou d'aller au-delà des pouvoirs habituels des kwamis pour mieux saisir et découvrir l'univers s'ils ne sont pas assortis ! Le petit entra dans une torpeur qui s'accentua lorsque son frère s'isola de plus en plus pour s'entrainer avec Dusuu qu'il choyait comme une reine. Celui-ci se sentait laisser pour compte, inutile dans les projets magiques de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il détestait Xuppu qui était incontrôlable et incapable de comprendre ses aspirations et son besoin de satisfaire son frère et lui-même. Il se lança donc dans l'étude des plantes pour effacer son mal-être lié à son éloignement fraternel.

Les semaines et les mois se suivirent avec indifférence jusqu'au jour où son frère alla à sa rencontre, exalté. Il lui présenta des plans et des projets qu'il avait déjà réussi à mettre en œuvre avec Dusuu. A l'insu des gardiens, il avait réussi à entrer en symbiose avec son kwami à moultes reprises et avait même pu accéder à certains de ses souvenirs sans que la petite créature ne s'en rende compte. Il souhaitait voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la constitution du petit paon de l'intérieur et ce qu'elle percevait réellement des sentiments des individus. Il aimerait essayer de le faire avec d'autres kwamis pour voir ce qu'il pourrait en tirer, mais la tâche risquait d'être ardue et surtout, les gardiens allaient bientôt récupérer leurs miraculous. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'était adressé à son cadet. Il avait besoin de lui pour faire diversion une nuit pendant qu'il irait chercher Nooroo pour tenter de voir s'il était possible de fusionner les pouvoirs du paon et du papillon chez le même porteur o si la présence de deux personnes étaient nécessaires. Son petit frère lui rappela que tenter une telle entreprise était fort dangereux, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous surveillés par le gardien infirmier par le biais de bracelet doré coincé au poignet de chaque élève. « J'ai réussi à m'en libérer » fanfaronna le plus vieux en tendant le bijou d'or à son frère. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de garder le bijou et de se faufiler dans sa chambre pendant la nuit pour les expérimentations. Personne ne saurait au courant de cette intrusion. »

* * *

Adrien n'est pas tombé dans une herbe froide comme dans son souvenir mais sur une surface dure beaucoup moins basse que le sol verdoyant qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer. Il scrute autour de lui avant de comprendre, grâce aux câbles noirs autour de lui, qu'il se trouve sur un ascenseur coincé dans un étrange tube en verre. De sa position, il peut voir un jardin souterrain pareil à celui du souvenir cruel relié à la chute. Après un léger cataclysme de Plagg, il s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur avec la grâce de Chat Noir avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'un dernier étage qu'il ne connait pas.

« La nuit de la fameuse intrusion, tout le temple était plongé dans un sommeil recueilli après une cérémonie haute en couleur à la gloire des dieux de la création et de la destruction, continue Maitre Fu. Le plus jeune attendait dans la chambre du jeune homme de dix-huit ans avec excitation. La pièce avait été transformée en laboratoire et il était curieux de voir ce que ces expérimentations donneraient. Lorsque son aîné arriva dans la pièce, le miraculous du papillon dans une main, il ne peut s'empêcher d'exulter d'enthousiasme. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée. Les expérimentations que faisaient son frère n'avaient rien de conventionnelles. Elles étaient même dangereuses. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Dusuu semblait aduler et respecter son frère plus que nécessaire. Elle le laissait utiliser certains de ses pouvoirs et même prélever des échantillons de son enveloppe corporelle. En voyant des échantillons de la kwami disparaître peu à peu sous une étrange incantation, il fut pris d'un instant de panique avant de la voir reprendre forme avec difficulté et épuisée. Son frère s'approcha à nouveau de la kwami et se transforma en Mayura sous son regard ébahi. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une transformation pareille. Une transformation où l'homme et le kwami ne faisaient qu'un. La peau bleutée de son frère l'effraya ainsi que le changement de sa voix. Lorsqu'il découvrit la créature derrière lui, il prit peur. Il s'agissait d'un énorme paon à la tête de corbeau mais aux yeux humains et translucides comme ceux d'un mort. Sa peau était légèrement craquelée, il respirait difficilement et ses ailes sombres mais colorées s'ouvraient dans un grincement rauque.

« Je te présente le sentimonstre de Mayura , dit la voix entremêlée de son frère et de Dusuu.

-Mais il est affreux. Ce n'est pas possible qu'un kwami ait un sentimonstre, bégaya le petit alors que la créature le scrute de toute sa laideur.

-Mayura a un sentimonstre. C'était le vœu de Dusuu et je l'ai exaucé sans problèmes. J'ai dépassé ses limites pour pouvoir obtenir une création unique et fabuleuse qui restera aux côtés de ce kwami pour toujours.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste qu'elle puisse ressentir tant de sentiments et de souffrance, qu'elle protège les individus en leur créant des protecteurs éphémères mais qu'elle soit dans l'incapacité de se protéger elle-même ! C'est extrêmement triste, continua son frère exalté et étrangement sarcastique.

-Grâce à cette faveur, elle pourra exhausser n'importe lequel de mes souhaits et c'est en partie grâce à toi, reprend son ainé.

-Mais de quel souhait tu parles ? C'est pas le miraculous de la coccinelle tu sais ! répondit-il sur le ton de la rigolade pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devint anormalement lourde.

-Non. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas capable d'atteindre un degré de puissance exceptionnel s'il fusionne avec un autre, continua Mayura en posant ses yeux malins sur le miraculous du papillon en possession de son frère. Allez, transforme-toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais pour qu'on découvre les secrets de l'univers ensemble mon cher, rigola l'être bleu en face de lui. Pour qu'on soit lié tous les deux.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait blesser les kwamis pour ça. Dusuu n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Elle est en forme ! s'exclama-t-il. Allez ! Transforme-toi qu'on en finisse !

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par fusionner ? »

A cette question légitime, l'aîné eut une réaction insoupçonnée, il hurla avec démence sur son frère que cela ne le regardait pas et qu'il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'il lui demandait comme l'inutile petit idiot qu'il était. A cette réponse, le jeune garçon prit réellement peur et se demanda s'il connaissait réellement son frère et ses intentions. Au moment où il demanda s'ils avaient réellement le même rêve de découverte, la soif du pouvoir figea les traits meurtriers de son ainé. Cette expression lui suffit pour courir avertir les membres du temple.

Cependant, cet avertissement avait été donné trop tard et il avait perdu le papillon dans sa course effrénée. Le petit se rendit compte que les gardiens les plus âgés et les plus compétents avaient été drogués sauf Adung. En panique, les jeunes apprentis furent terrassés l'un après l'autre par des créatures dont le cadet compris bien plus tard qu'il s'agissait de leurs propres sentimonstres qui les attaquaient, mettant ainsi à feu et à sang le temple. Adung et lui cherchèrent Mayura en vain avant de retrouver Dusuu complètement détruite près d'une statue, l'étrange créature mi-paon et mi-corbeau encore à ses côtés. Le vieillard fut horrifié par cette image et lorsque l'affreuse créature s'envola, il confia à l'enfant la boîte de miraculous et le grimoire avant de lui ordonner de prendre la fuite. »

* * *

Adrien aimerait que son père surgisse derrière lui pour lui dire qu'il a été filmé pour une vulgaire émission de caméra cachée ou pour un prank ridicule sur YouTube. Il aimerait tellement que ce ne soit qu'une plaisanterie ! Mais l'immense baie vitrée en forme de papillon et la multitude d'akumas blancs naviguant autour de lui ne lui laissent pas le choix. La vérité s'affirme à lui, de sa clarté et de sa blancheur infâme.

Adrien s'approche de cette vision somptueuse de la ville de Paris. Tous les monuments les plus emblématiques sont à ses pieds, des milliers de vies circulent à porter de main, si proches que l'on pourrait les toucher.

Des papillons neigeux le frôlent avec timidité. La sensation est si familière et éphémère qu'il s'oublie à nouveau avant qu'une unique larme esseulée coule, silencieuse. Pourquoi son père a-t-il souillé un pouvoir si miraculeux ? Ces papillons peuvent faire de chaque individu le surhomme qui est caché en lui. Pour quel motif insensé a-t-il commencé cette quête violente et meurtrière ?

Il n'en peut plus. Ça fait trop mal ! Toutes ces batailles, ces douleurs, ces blessures ont été occasionnées par le seul être qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer. Ce constat ne lui fait même pas pleurer. Il n'a pas la force de hurler de rage, de se battre. Il veut mourir. Il veut devenir Chat Noir. Chat Noir retrouvera sa princesse et pourra se battre comme un héros. Il réglera son compte à ce salaud de père ! Il pourra aimer Marinette, se perdre dans ses yeux azurs, l'aimer pour oublier la souffrance. Pour oublier que son géniteur n'est qu'un monstre. En cet instant, il aimerait remonter le temps pour retourner dans les draps de celle qu'il aime. Pourquoi même dans une situation aussi horrible que celle-ci, Marinette est toujours là ?

* * *

Après une apathie de plusieurs minutes, il sort de la pièce en étouffant un rire. Heureusement, Nooroo n'a pas reconnu Chat Noir en lui car Plagg est resté cacher.

Après cette confession de son maître, Marinette ne sait pas comment réagir. L'ampleur des révélations la laissent sans voix et elle se demande comment poser les questions qui la taraudent :

-Qu'est-il arrivé à l'aîné et au gardien Adung ?

-Ximin a disparu dans la nature. Lorsque je suis retourné au temple deux jours après l'horreur, mon maître était mort, répond Fu en épluchant une clémentine. C'est un conte bien triste tu ne trouves pas ? Les contes sont souvent bien sombres car il s'agit des reflets de la vie dans toute son horreur.

-Vous pensez qu'il a pu donner des informations sur la lecture du grimoire ou sur les pouvoirs des kwamis au Papillon ?

-C'est possible mais il doit s'agir d'un enseignement estompé, il doit être mort il y a quarante ans environ.

-Donc les pouvoirs de fusion que vous m'apprenez avec Tikki viennent de lui ?

-De nous deux. Je suis le premier à avoir cherché et imaginé les moyens de décupler la force et le lien entre le porteur et son bijou pour rendre leurs pouvoirs encore plus merveilleux. Ximin a continué les recherches de son côté et a repoussé les limites du réel à un degré inconsidéré pour obtenir un pouvoir absolu et inégalé. Bien entendu, ce que je t'apprends ne dépasse pas les limites de la raison et de la vie. Je ne te laisserai jamais mettre en danger l'intégrité morale ou physique de Tikki comme il l'a fait avec Dusuu.

-On a jamais vu le sentimonstre de Mayura lors de nos combats, remarque-t-elle. Vous pensez qu'il est caché quelque part ?

-J'espère qu'il a disparu. Un tel monstre n'est pas une création normale qui se rapporte à un monde défini.

Marinette scrute alors la physionomie de Maître Fu jaunie par le temps, ridée par les douleurs et la solitude. Elle détaille ce corps vigoureux malgré l'âge avancé de son propriétaire et la mort dans son regard. La tempérance et la noirceur béate et affable qui se dégagent de son être lui fait horreur.

Jamais cet homme n'a semblé si étranger à Marinette. Qu'il ait caché pendant tout ce temps les causes de leur combat quotidien l'horripile bien qu'elle distingue la raison de son silence. Pour la première fois, elle se demande si c'est la tâche de gardien ou bien la trahison de cet être qu'il a tant aimé qui l'a rendu si terne. A quel point la trahison de son frère l'a-t-il changé ?

Ses pensées, à la manière d'un cerf-volant à travers les nuages, se posent sur Chat Noir, sur Adrien. Si ses recherches portent leurs fruits, est-ce que ce rayon de soleil s'éteindra ? En le choisissant pour cette mission, est-ce que Maître Fu se doutait déjà que Gabriel Agreste ferait partie des suspects ?

Marinette préfère ne pas savoir. Elle a peur de la suite des événements et elle appréhende leurs prochains combats. Mais malgré ses angoisses, elle fait confiance à Adrien. Il ne la trahira pas, elle en est certaine.

Cet amour qu'elle ressent pour lui est ambivalent. A la fois une faiblesse incontestable et une force incommensurable, ce sentiment qu'elle éprouve peut devenir un éclat dans l'obscurité ou une poussière d'étoiles qui détruit tout sur son passage.

Elle ne veut pas commettre une erreur de jugement comme l'a fait son prédécesseur. Leur amour ne devra jamais devenir une torche égoïste prête à flamber tout sur son passage pour un quelconque rêve avide ou impossible.

Marinette croit en la force de son amour pour son partenaire. Elle croit en cet amour pareil à un filament généreux qui coule sur une ombre. Depuis le premier jour, elle croit en eux.


	21. Cold Night

**21-Cold Night**

L'image qui se reflète dans le miroir n'a rien de flatteuse. Ses yeux sont trop hagards, son teint pâle comme celui d'un cadavre. Plagg continue à lui intimer ses recommandations : rester calme, ne rien laisser paraître, protéger son identité secrète, se préparer à s'enfuir dans le pire des cas. Comme si sa situation n'est pas déjà enfoncée dans un bourbier insurmontable. Cela fait quatre heures qu'il a découvert l'antre secrète de son ennemi, le jardin souterrain et le cercueil gelé dans lequel sa mère est cryogénisée. Adrien a l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar. Jamais il n'a voulu devenir le fils d'un Mister Freeze revisité et il n'a plus qu'à espérer que son père n'aura pas besoin de regarder les caméras de surveillance.

Il n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles à Marinette qui l'a pourtant contacté par message plus de trois fois pour lui parler d'un sujet en lien avec le gardien. Elle veut aussi avoir des nouvelles quant à ses recherches personnelles.

Ils se sont promis de ne rien se cacher durant leur dernière discussion qui s'apparentait plus à une entrevue rapide durant un intercours avant d'être interrompus par leurs amis. Depuis ce début de semaine, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se voir pour converser posément. Il doit lui révéler la vérité mais il n'a pas encore trouvé le courage et l'impassibilité nécessaire pour y arriver. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur sa respiration. Il lance un sourire ténu à son kwami pour empêcher d'augmenter son inquiétude graduellement. Sans Plagg, il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait. C'est comme si cette révélation l'a confiné dans une bulle hermétique dans laquelle il est prisonnier. Hormis, la chaleur qui se dégage du chaton noir, il se sent complètement couper du monde terrestre. Lorsque Nathalie frappe à la porte pour lui annoncer un dîner avec son père deux jours avant la date habituelle, Adrien saisit enfin l'ampleur de la situation. Il sait.

La table est déjà dressée lorsqu'Adrien pénètre dans la salle à manger avec l'assistante de son père. Trois assiettes garnies d'une salade grecque trône sur la table alors que son père attend sa venue dans sa posture habituelle, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Lorsque des éclairs percent les verres de ses lunettes, le jeune homme a envie de s'enfuir. Il réprime néanmoins ce réflexe et déglutit avant de s'installer à sa place.

« Je suis heureux que nous mangions ensemble Père, dit-il pour détruire ce silence pesant, lourd de sous-entendus et de menaces sourdes.

-Je trouvais que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passer un moment intime en famille, répond froidement son paternel en mettant une telle insistance sur l'adjectif « intime » que cela fait tressaillir Nathalie qui garde les yeux rivés sur son repas.

-Pourquoi ce jour en particulier ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Adrien.

Il n'arrive pas à faire semblant, n'arrive même pas à avaler une seule bouchée de l'entrée devant lui.

-Tu le sais très bien Adrien, » dit son père en posant à son tour ses couverts sur son assiette.

Toute trace de son impassibilité paternelle habituelle a disparu pour laisser place à une froideur implacable.

« Tu es entré sans ma permission dans des lieux où tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds, commence son père hors de lui.

-Des lieux où vous faites les pires atrocités ?! C'est vrai que j'aurais dû demander à Nathalie les clés pour y entrer ! Ça m'aurait empêché de tomber comme un con et j'aurais pu avoir une visite du repère caché du Papillon en avant -première ! ironise-t-il.

-Je t'interdis de me parler de cette façon tu entends ! vocifère son père. Je t'interdis de juger les projets que j'ai entrepris pour toi ! Pour ta mère ! Pour ton bonheur !

-Vous avez terrorisé des millions d'habitants ! Détruit la ville combien de fois ?! Vous vous êtes servi des sentiments des autres comme si c'étaient des poupées ! Vous vous en êtes pris à mes amis, à Chloé…

La voix d'Adrien craque, il ne peut pas l'arrêter de craqueler.

-Je l'ai fait pour ramener ta mère Adrien, ta mère qui t'a tout donné, susurre-t-il. Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle ne mérite pas l'état dans lequel elle se trouve ! Tu ne mérites pas de ne plus la voir.

-La population ne mérite pas de vivre dans la peur ! Elle ne mérite pas de voir apparaître des putains de monstres ou de devenir un connard sur patte au moindre faux pas ! Ne me parle pas de maman ! Arrête de dire que tu l'as fait pour moi, c'est FAUX !

-Adrien… implore Nathalie.

-Ne me touchez pas ! hurle le blond. Comment vous avez pu vous alliez à lui ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Je vous faisais confiance ! »

Cette phrase est d'autant plus cruelle qu'elle s'adresse uniquement à la femme en tailleur. En dépit des liens de sang ou des relations professionnelles, Nathalie était la seule personne en qui l'adolescent avait réellement confiance dans cette maison. Et savoir qu'elle était au courant, sans doute depuis le début, lui brise le cœur.

-Ne braille pas à l'intérieur, intime l'homme en face de lui.

-Je braille si je veux ! Il y a personne à part nous ici ! Vous êtes fou, vous nous avez enfermé dans une prison ! Personne d'assez sensée équipe toute une maison de caméras même dans les toilettes ! Je pensais que c'était pour ma sécurité mais en fait c'était pour vous ! VOUS !

Le jeune homme rit et il ne comprend même pas d'où ce son caverneux peut venir.

-C'est pour notre sécurité ! Et la tienne surtout ! Tu es mon fils que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser pervertir par tes soi-disant amis ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du danger que tu encours si tu n'es pas surveillé !

-Le seul danger que je vois ici, c'est d'être avec vous. »

Le coup a failli partir mais le poing de Gabriel est finalement intercepté par Nathalie qui s'est jetée entre les deux hommes. Les respirations son saccadés, l'atmosphère en pleine implosion. Adrien s'est attendu à ce qu'on le frappe, il l'a même cherché pour tout dire. Il avait besoin de voir jusqu'où leur rage pourrait aller. Mais en voyant Nathalie, si frêle et malade entre eux, sa tension reflue à l'intérieur de lui.

« Tu es folle de t'être rendue malade pour lui, déclare-t-il lentement en s'écartant de son géniteur. Quoi que vous disiez, je n'adhérerai jamais à votre plan.

-Dans ce cas, tu resteras enfermer ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai obtenu ces miraculous, tu m'entends ! Même si ça doit prendre des années ! » aboie le styliste alors que son fils quitte la pièce en trombe.

Il faut qu'il se dépêche ! Il doit sortir d'ici. Adrien ne peut pas rester une seconde plus. Il court jusqu'à sa chambre et prend l'énorme sac de voyage qu'il a préparé quelques heures plutôt et caché sous son lit. « On est dans un cas de force majeur. » marmonne-t-il à son compagnon avant d'enfiler un blouson noir et de se précipiter vers sa porte. Avec effroi, il découvre qu'elle est cernée par des barreaux noirs pareils à ceux de ses pires cauchemars. Il est emprisonné !

A cette idée, une panique ineffable l'assaille. Il étouffe un grognement et se force à réfléchir. Ses cent pas roulent comme des tambours dans sa tête. Il doit s'échapper, partir. Il n'y a aucune issue dans sa chambre à part cette porte ! Pas de conduit d'aération. Et ses fenêtres sont des baies vitrées sans ouvertures. Son père a déjà prévu la moindre fuite de sa part. Il est impensable que dans ces conditions le système de sécurité se désactive une seule fois dans la nuit. Il n'a pas le choix. Il va devoir utiliser les grands moyens. Il prend le premier trophée en or qui lui tombe sous la main avant d'essayer de briser une fenêtre, sans succès. Il lui faut quelque chose de plus lourd ! Sa chaise de bureau, ses trophées et statuettes, tout y passe. Adrien est dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser le cataclysme de Plagg. Le moindre indice conduira le super-méchant directement à la bague et il ne peut pas perdre son kwami maintenant. Alors qu'il est sur le point de baisser les bras, ses barres de musculation apparaissent dans son esprit. Il en saisit une avec ferveur avant de frapper la vitre déjà entailler avec l'énergie du désespoir, faisant un vacarme sans nom dans ce silence annonciateur de la mort. Il hurle, frappe à s'en détruire les bras, enhardi par cette rage ardente qui brûle en lui. Lorsque la fenêtre éclate en débris éparses sur le sol et que ses mains se recouvrent d'entailles et de sang, il entend la voix de Nathalie derrière lui.

Il ne regarde pas derrière lui et saute du premier étage.

* * *

La nuit est froide, beaucoup trop froide en ce mois de novembre dépassant toutes les prévisions météorologiques.

Adrien court dans cette nuit inhospitalière, les gouttes de pluies striant sa chair de larmes palpables au toucher. Il quitte les quartiers lumineux de la capitale pour s'engouffrer dans les recoins sombres de la ville de Paris avant d'entrer dans un petit hôtel de seconde zone, une paire de lunettes noires au nez, les mains sanglantes dans les poches. Il paie rapidement quatre nuits sans que l'on demande son nom et il s'engouffre dans une chambre miteuse au parquet vieilli, au lit et matelas grinçants et aux meubles Ikea décrépis. Une minuscule fenêtre encrassée laisse passer le léger filet de lumière provenant d'un lampadaire. La lumière ne fonctionne pas.

Il s'enfonce dans la froideur de sa chambre et s'assoit à même le sol sans savoir où il en est. Plagg prend de son propre chef des vivres cachés dans une doublure de sac avant de forcer son porteur à manger avec lui. A la première bouchée, celui-ci est pris de haut le cœur et se retrouve la tête dans les toilettes miteuses malgré le récurage constant des propriétaires.

Adrien a juste envie de dormir, à même le carrelage s'il le faut. Il n'en a que faire de ses blessures que Plagg veut absolument soigner. Il veut s'endormir. Rêver un petit peu pour s'échapper à nouveau. Il espère que son père n'a pas engagé des personnes pour le retrouver, qu'il n'a pas appelé ses amis. Il a pris soin de jeter son téléphone dans une poubelle. Il espère ne pas avoir de traceurs sur lui.

Un gout de vomi refait surface dans sa bouche alors qu'il s'apprête à s'occuper de ses coupures.

* * *

Quand Marinette entend trois coups à sa fenêtre en cette nuit venteuse, elle est surprise de voir uniquement Plagg à travers l'armure de plexiglas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Plagg ? Pourquoi tu es tout seul ?

\- Je n'arrivais plus à le déplacer même transformé, explique le kwami paniqué.

-Quoi ?

Il entraîne l'héroïne au fond de son balcon où est effondré un Adrien, inconscient et d'une pâleur effrayante. Elle se précipite vers lui et étouffe un hurlement en voyant ses entailles aux mains.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle en frôlant les blessures

-Il fallait partir, répond simplement le demi-dieu inquiet.

Elle essaie de déplacer le jeune homme en plaçant son bras autour de son cou mais à ce geste, celui-ci se raidit et semble se réveiller.

-Princesse… murmure-t-il à peine conscient.

-Oui, c'est moi…. Je suis là, chuchote-t-elle tout en le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Son poids est plus important, le vent glacial passe à travers ses vêtements et siffle dans ses oreilles mais elle perçoit ses gémissements dans la nuit.

-Mari, j'arrive pas à rester en Chat Noir. J'arrive pas à être un héros ce soir, sanglote-t-il sans qu'aucune larme ne s'échappent de ses yeux émeraude.

-C'est pas grave Chaton, c'est pas grave.

Il s'accroche à elle comme à une bouée au milieu d'un océan de malheurs. Lorsqu'ils s'engouffrent dans la chaleur de cette antre si chérie et qu'elle l'appelle « Adrien », il pleure.


	22. Sick

**22-Sick**

Les larmes cascadent sur les joues d'Adrien tandis que l'on part à la recherche de la boite à pharmacie. Il essaie de les arrêter mais lorsqu' il en intercepte une teintée de rouge, il se brise. Son visage doit être barbouillé de sang. L'idée lui donne à nouveau envie de vomir. Il doit être laid, terriblement affreux. Il a mal partout, il n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Il sent des mains fraîches se poser sur sa peau, passer une lotion alcoolisée sur ses blessures avant de les recouvrir d'un tissu. Il manque d'air, de tellement d'air. Il a l'impression d'étouffer.

Le monde est rouge tout autour de lui et il ne peut plus s'accrocher à la réalité. La dernière chose qui le frappe avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, le cœur pris dans un étau, ce sont deux éclats bleus dans un océan de sang.

Marinette est affolée par la crise du jeune homme. Elle se précipite pour trouver les bandages nécessaires pour le soigner. Quand elle parle, il ne réagit pas. Quand elle tente de ralentir sa respiration, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Depuis la supposition que Chat Noir a formulée, elle n'a pas cessé de se préparer à la réaction que pourrait produire la confirmation de ses dires. Mais cette réaction va au-delà de son imagination. Adrien est complètement perdu. Il lui fait penser à une poupée en porcelaine qui pourrait se briser au moindre geste brusque. Elle nettoie son visage maculé de sang avec une lingette. Il tressaille et s'effondre lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrent. Prise de panique, elle passe la main sur son front et découvre qu'il est brûlant malgré la blancheur qui s'en dégage.

Il a dû attraper froid. Elle continue à essuyer les traces de sang et à éponger son visage. Elle s'apprête à changer l'eau de la bassine mais la main tremblante de son compagnon endormi la retient. Une supplication s'échappe de ses lèvres gercées et le torrent qui s'échappe de ses paupières ne cesse de croître. « Ne pars pas. » saisit-elle dans ses plaintes incontrôlées.

Marinette décide alors de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle serre Adrien contre elle. Instinctivement, il renforce cette étreinte en mêlant ses jambes aux siennes et en se réfugiant contre sa poitrine. Pour la première fois, ils se retrouvent nus, sans masques pour les protéger, sans mensonges qui puissent les éloigner. Malgré toutes ces années passées à se frôler, c'est leur première véritable rencontre. Cet Adrien qu'elle a adulé et placé sur un piédestal, ce super-héros qu'elle aime plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète, se montre dans toute sa vulnérabilité face à elle. Lui, qui ne se plaint jamais malgré toutes les souffrances qui l'accablent et préfère en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer, s'effondre dans son embrassade. Cette crise la fait pleurer à on tour.

Tant de temps passé à se battre ensemble pour découvrir que l'arrestation de leur ennemi juré ne pourra que détruire un peu plus la carapace de l'homme qu'elle aime. Marinette embrasse son corps, caresse chaque parcelle de peau pour lui procurer un peu de réconfort. Plagg et Tikki reviennent alors avec un nouveau seau d'eau. Elle les remercie avant de recommencer à le rafraîchir. Caresses, murmures, eau, ce schéma se répète pendant toute l'heure qui suit.

Quand la respiration d'Adrien se fait moins hachée et que sa température redescend en flèche, elle s'autorise à arrêter ses applications. Elle s'allonge à ses côtés et contemple son ami endormi. Peu importe son teint maladif ou les cernes qui peuplent son visage, il est toujours aussi beau, d'une beauté quasi irréelle voire effrayante.

A la pensée que ce n'est sans doute que le début des peines qu'il aura à traverser, son cœur se fend. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir le protéger et le guérir de tout ce chagrin. Elle l'aime tellement.


	23. Pillows and Blankets

**23-Pillows and Blankets**

Il est une heure du matin lorsqu'Adrien reprend conscience. L'odeur de Marinette emplit ses narines et le sort de sa torpeur à l'instar de la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Il resterait éternellement dans cette position si les bandages à ses mains et à ses poignets ne l'avaient pas renvoyé à la réalité. Il pousse un soupir et inhale le parfum de sa bien-aimée pour chasser les images de la dispute et le visage de sa mère. La voix hésitante de Plagg le réveille :

-Pas trop dans les vapes ?

-Non… désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure…

-Sérieux, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il t'avait enfermé ailleurs que dans ta chambre ou frapper ?

-J'aurais dû garder mon calme c'est vrai…dit Adrien gêné.

-C'est moi qui t'ai mal éduqué sur ce coup-là, répond son ami en avalant un cookie.

-Ce n'est plus un enfant Plagg ! s'exclame Tikki légèrement outrée. Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ? demande-t-elle au blond en approchant sa petite figure de lui.

-Oui.

La petite kwami ne peut pas lui donner ce qu'il désire. Même s'il implore, il ne pourra jamais avoir la famille aimante dont il a toujours rêvé. Il ne pourra pas effacer le fait que son père est le papillon, ni la perte de sa mère.

Au moment où il tente de se relever, il est plaqué au lit par sa propre fatigue. User du sort _d'obscure cachette_ que Maitre Fu lui a appris est extrêmement épuisant à long terme. Il a pris l'habitude de l'utiliser lors de ses transformations depuis son akumatisation en Chat Blanc il y a trois ans. Ce sort permet d'être invisible charnellement et émotionnellement aux yeux des autres porteurs et kwamis. Il ne pourra ainsi pas se faire akumatiser ou pister par son père. Cependant, être en constante alerte et être obligé de se protéger continuellement est extrêmement éprouvant pour Plagg, qui est obligé de manger deux fois plus. Et pour lui-même également.

Marinette resserre son emprise sur lui comme elle le fait avec son alter-égo et il ne peut s'empêcher de se délecter de sa présence et de son toucher doux comme une plume à travers ses vêtements. Il reste ainsi à écouter sa respiration et le tic-tac harmonieux de son horloge en forme de hamster. C'est un tremblement de sa compagne qui lui fait remarquer qu'ils ne sont pas couverts et que leur lit est une épave sans nom causée par son arrivée catastrophe.

Il s'oblige alors à défaire ses membres. Après plusieurs contorsions habiles, il sort du lit pour chercher des coussins et une couverture. Leurs deux compagnons sont endormis juste à côté du placard rempli de duvets et de tissus cotonneux. Un tas épars et coloré finit dans ses bras alors qu'il se dirige vers le lit. Marinette a un sommeil lourd et ne cille pas lorsqu'il aménage un petit cocon autour d'eux. A l'instant où il tente de la déplacer légèrement, elle ouvre les yeux avec difficulté :

-Chat ?

-Mmh ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle tandis que ses cils papillonnent.

-Rien d'important. Rendors-toi.

Ils les emmitouflent tous les deux dans un immense plaid, un rempart contre le monde extérieur confectionné par la styliste.

-C'était pas nécessaire, dit la jeune femme en caressant ses cheveux.

-Tu avais froid, déclare-t-il avec simplicité avant qu'un long silence ne s'en suive.

-Demain, on ira voir Maitre Fu. On trouvera un plan. On s'en sortira.

L'ébauche d'un sourire accompagne ses mots avant que les deux partenaires ne sombrent à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

A quatre heures du matin, Marinette est réveillée par une absence. Adrien n'est plus à ses côtés. D'abord prise d'un accès de peur, sa tension baisse lorsqu'elle aperçoit une mèche d'or dans l'obscurité. Elle descend son échelle pour le rejoindre.

La scène qui s'offre à elle la dérange. Le mannequin scrute l'image que lui renvoie son miroir avec une appréhension et une peur inédite pour elle. Il est complètement coupé de la réalité et tient à la main droite une allumette trouvée au fin fond d'un de ses placards. Il ne la remarque pas et marmonne des propos inintelligibles. Il doit être complètement épuisé. Est-ce qu'il a réellement dormi ou fait semblant pour ne pas l'inquiéter ?

Marinette se rapproche avec lenteur de lui avant de sentir une aura puissante caractéristique du sort _d'obscure cachette_ de Chat Noir. Ce doit être l'une des causes de son état de transe. Elle sait quoi faire. Elle pose calmement sa main sur son épaule. Adrien ne sourcille pas. Il la regarde avec égarement et prononce un mot inattendu : « Maman ». La fragilité de sa voix la bouleverse tant qu'elle le prend dans ses bras en rompant le charme qui le protège de son père pour un autre de son invention. Les pupilles d'Adrien reprennent une taille normale tandis que les mains de son amie brillent d'une puissance créatrice incommensurable dans l'obscurité. Adrien s'arrête finalement de planer. Il se sent protéger par un halo indéfinissable. Le pouvoir qu'il maintient depuis qu'il a quitté le manoir libère ses épaules, remplacé par cette bulle de protection créée par les pouvoirs propres à Ladybug. Il tente de se laisser aller, en vain.

« Je suis désolé, articule-t-il en étouffant un sanglot.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Désolé pour tout, pleure-t-il, incontrôlable.

-Chuuut…Tu n'y es pour rien…Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute… lui murmure-t-elle.

-Père veut ramener Maman…el-elle est gelée… Plein d'akumas tout blancs…même Nathalie est au courant…Je vais finir tout seul… suffoque-t-il.

-Non, non ne dis pas ça. Tu ne seras pas seul. Je serai là. Nino et Alya aussi. Aucun de tes amis ne te laissera tomber tu m'entends ? »

Pour la énième fois de la nuit, leur chemin finit à nouveau dans le lit de Marinette. Elle décide de ne pas s'endormir avant que son partenaire ne fasse de même. Amorphe, celui-ci fixe un point dans l'obscurité. Il ne lui dit pas ce qu'il voit.

Il ne lui dit pas que le fantôme de sa mère se tient près du miroir accompagnée d'un enfant au visage ensanglanté. Il ne lui dit pas que ce petit Adrien de huit ans le nargue dans l'obscurité.


	24. Nap Lap

**24-Nap Lap**

Ce dimanche matin est plutôt morose surtout avec ce pic de refroidissement qui sévit dans tout le pays. Néanmoins, cela n'empêche pas Alya d'enfiler son manteau pour rendre une petite visite surprise à son amie. Elle fixe un instant l'attèle à son genou avec un rictus de dépit. Plus qu'une journée avant d'être débarrasser de cet appareil encombrant ! Elle quitte son appartement.

La future journaliste a pris l'habitude de faire ces petites visites à ses amis qui ont fini par s'y habituer au fil du temps. Ces rencontres surprises ont débuté il y a deux et demi, après une attaque durant laquelle Carapace, Juleka et Rose ont failli perdre la vie. Elle mentirait si elle dit que cela ne l'a pas marqué.

Depuis cette douloureuse épreuve, elle n'a eu cesse de chercher avec ferveur l'identité du Papillon sans succès et à aider le célèbre duo de super-héros durant leurs patrouilles nocturnes et lors des attaques de plus en plus répétées et brutales. Même si ce rythme de vie a détruit sa tranquillité et l'a placée dans une position qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé occuper à la première apparition de Ladybug et Chat Noir, elle ne regrette rien.

Elle appuie sur la petite sonnette de la boulangerie, sûre que Tom ou Sabrina se fera un plaisir de l'accueillir malgré leur travail matinal. C'est le père de Marinette qui vient lui ouvrir, recouvert de farine et un énorme sourire collé au visage. Après les salutations usuelles et un croissant à la framboise, Sabine l'informe que sa meilleure amie est encore au lit.

Alya entre dans la chambre rose prête à provoquer une frousse bleue à son amie sans succès. Celle-ci n'est pas là et la chambre est sans dessus-dessous. Des allumettes sont éparpillées au sol, des bandages et des médicaments trainent dans un coin. A la vue de la bassine d'eau rougeâtre près de l'échelle menant à son lit, elle est prise de panique. Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Elle se précipite sur son lit défait et se stoppe en voyant dans un coin l'écharpe bleue qu'elle a offerte à Adrien en classe de troisième.

Elle entend alors un bruit de clochette qu'elle perçoit souvent lorsqu'elle est transformée. Guidée par cette sonorité familière, elle ouvre la porte-fenêtre pour accéder au balcon. Le seul élément qu'elle peut saisir est une ombre noire courant de toit en toit à une vitesse phénoménale. Marinette se tient debout, les cheveux défaits, une épaisse couverture sur les épaules, l'attention rivée sur l'homme qui vient de la quitter.

Esquissant un sourire attendri, Alya se poste juste à côté d'elle. Ce geste provoque un sursaut chez la concernée.

« Depuis quand t'es là ?

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes arrières, dit-elle simplement en ramenant une mèche noire à l'arrière de son oreille. Je l'ai vu quitter le balcon.

-ça fait longtemps que t'es au courant ? demande Marinette résignée mais pas le moins du monde perturbée par le manque de réaction de la réunionnaise.

-Ladybug dévore Chat Noir des yeux depuis un an. La Ladynoir shippeuse en moi l'a forcément remarquée.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité à te donner ton miraculous au début ! rit-elle. Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as choisie en premier ! Attends… depuis quand tu sais que je sais…

-ça fait deux ans que t'arrêtes de nous bassiner avec la recherche de l'identité de Ladybug, dit-elle avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Tu peux m'aider à mettre un peu d'ordre ?

-Tant que vous avez pas fait des choses salaces, ça me va. » plaisante-t-elle à sa suite.

Elles se mettent toutes les deux à ranger la pièce dans le calme. Les traits tirés d'inquiétude et de fatigue de Marinette n'échappe pas à la journaliste. Avec le temps, elle a pris l'habitude de faire abstraction de ses éléments propres à sa double vie mais avec les dernières batailles durant lesquelles l'équipe a bien failli échouer une bonne dizaine de fois et ses pouvoirs étranges, elle ne peut plus faire semblant.

« Marinette, commence Alya. Les combats sont de plus en plus difficiles pour tout le monde mais surtout pour vous deux. Toute l'équipe sait que vous essayez de nouvelles techniques cheloues pour sortir de ce merdier pas possible dans lequel nous met le Papillon. Mais Chat Noir et toi vous êtes de plus en plus épuisés et vulnérables. On a… j'ai vraiment peur pour vous. T'as failli mourir plusieurs fois et il a dû faire une pause. Je m'inquiète vraiment donc me mens pas. Ce sang, c'est le sien ?

Marinette hoche la tête, un tremblement secouant ses lèvres.

-Il y a pas eu d'attaques hier. Il s'est fait ça lui-même ? continue-t-elle.

Cette question n'est pas suivie d'une réponse mais une larme coule sur la joue de son interlocutrice.

-J'aurais jamais dû vous entraîner là-dedans, murmure son amie, un frémissement dans la voix. J'avais besoin d'alliés de confiance c'est pour ça que je vous ai tous mis dans l'équipe. Mais le Papillon est de plus en plus fou et fourbe. Il est prêt à tout. Tu as même été blessée par ma faute Alya…

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Chat Noir et toi surtout, vous avez dû assumer des responsabilités très dures, très tôt. On ne vous a pas laisser le choix. Toi, tu nous as toujours donné la possibilité de refuser. Ne te sens pas coupable parce que tu as fait ton travail. Tu es une excellente super-héroïne et chef d'équipe de super-héros, d'accord ? Et pour ma jambe, c'est rien du tout. Tu vois, je suis quasiment guérie. »

Alya a toujours consolé Marinette pour des broutilles, des trucs de filles, des peines de cœur. Elle s'est toujours dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais à consoler cette partie d'elle liée au masque. Marinette a toujours géré du mieux qu'elle peut ses responsabilités et la blogueuse sait que la seule personne qui a le droit de voir ses faiblesses est son coéquipier.

Même dans les situations les plus désespérées, Ladybug et Chat Noir ont toujours réussi à se sortir d'affaire. Ce sont deux étoiles qui gravitent autour de la ville de Paris. Elle n'a jamais vu tant d'amour unir deux personnes. En tant que civile ou super-héroïne, elle a vu à quel point leur relation est hors du commun.

Emplie d'une tendresse, d'une confiance et d'une passion qui défient la commune mesure, leur complémentarité et leur attachement sont tels qu'Alya s'est vu fondre en voyant Chat Noir s'allonger sur les genoux de sa partenaire durant leurs poses ou leurs discussions. Geste anodin mais attendrissant qui symbolise toute leur relation. Après avoir aperçu cette écharpe sur le lit de Marinette, cette constatation est d'autant plus véridique puisque Marinette adore se poser ainsi sur Adrien. Tout ce qu'ils partagent est une évidence au même titre que les notions de justice ou de liberté. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle croit en eux, que toute l'équipe croit en leur jugement, que la ville de Paris leur fait confiance. Elle espère que les concernés n'ont pas oublié.

« Désolé, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, se reprend Marinette en prenant un mouchoir.

-Tout le monde a le droit de craquer ok ? Combien de fois j'ai dû t'appeler à cause de mes cauchemars hein ? dit-elle rassurée de voir un sourire parer le visage de sa petite bouille préférée.

-Merci. Pour l'épaule et pour le rangement.

-De rien. Je vais devoir te laisser, Nora passe à la maison. Oublie pas de rendre son écharpe à Chat.

-Quelle écharpe ? » panique la franco-chinoise.

En suivant le doigt d'Alya pointé sur l'écharpe bleue du mannequin, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-J'arrive pas à croire que c'est lui, dit la journaliste, amusée. Vous avez vraiment été aveugles tous les deux.

-Hé ! s'offusque Marinette encore plus cramoisie.

-Quand tout ça sera fini, je veux voir la tête de ton chaton sur tes genoux pour une photo, ok ? Je vais pouvoir créer un nouveau ship. Marichat ça sonne bien non ? »

Elles se quittent sur des éclats de rire.

Les rues sont pleines et Alya marche dans la rue avec rapidité pour continuer sa discussion téléphonique avec Nino au chaud. Lorsque le ciel se rougit en une fraction de seconde et qu'un symbole de papillon coloré apparaît dans cette étendue pourpre, un nœud se tord au fond de son estomac. L'atmosphère devient lourde, pleine d'appréhension et tous les passants lèvent la tête pour scruter ce signe inquiétant. La fin est plus proche qu'elle l'imaginait.


	25. Puss in Boots

**25-Puss in boots**

La démarche d'Adrien est déterminée lorsqu'il entre dans l'appartement du gardien, qui l'accueille avec une légère surprise. Une indication sur l'identité du Papillon s'échappe des lèvres du super-héros et ils se retrouvent peu de temps après devant une tasse de thé que l'adolescent ne daigne pas toucher. Des informations fusent, entrecoupées de silences pesants où chacun se perd dans ses réflexions :

« Marinette m'a racontée l'histoire de la perte des miraculous, déclare le blond les yeux rivés sur sa coupe refroidie.

-Alors je n'ai pas besoin de te dire à quel point je suis désolé pour toi. Il est difficile de se remettre de ce type d'événements, répond le vieillard.

Adrien ne préfère pas répondre et caresse la tête de Plagg en pleine dégustation de camembert.

-Est-ce que vous m'avez choisi parce que vous aviez déjà des soupçons ?

-Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille, cela aurait été une erreur sans précédent de ma part ! s'exclame le gardien.

-C'était donc une erreur que je devienne Chat Noir ? Je me disais bien aussi… ricane-t-il avec une légèreté fracturée.

-Je t'ai choisi parce que tu avais les capacités requises pour devenir un super-héros. Mais si tu ne te sens pas la capacité de pourvoir ce rôle, tu peux rendre ton miraculous.

-Vous espérez que j'abandonne, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux hommes se toisent sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de leur bouche. La confiance fébrile qu'ils ont tissée au fil des années s'est rompue.

-Tu es beaucoup trop impliqué et proche du Papillon pour que je n'envisage pas cette possibilité. Et le miraculous du chat et les pouvoirs que tu as commencé à appréhender et à maitriser sont extrêmement dangereux. J'ai peur que tu commettes… une faute, explique Maitre Fu

-Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. J'ai bien remarqué que comparé à Ladybug, vous m'avez donné accès à beaucoup moins de pouvoirs et incantations.

-C'est mieux pour la sécurité de tous.

-Je ne la trahirai pas, déclare le jeune homme avec raideur.

-Comment ?

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je reste le partenaire de Ladybug et je ne passerai jamais de l'autre camp.

-Même si cela pourra te faire perdre ta famille ? questionne le maitre circonspect.

-Oui.

-Tu feras tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour arrêter ton père et son assistante ? Tu suivras le plan que je proposerai ?

-Je suivrai le plan de Marinette ou celui qu'elle aura approuvé, répond avec calme Adrien.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? demande le tibétain avec un sourire attristé.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais réellement fait confiance également. Vous faites uniquement confiance à ma loyauté envers elle.

-Le Chat Noir doit toujours être le premier bouclier de l'héroïne. » déclare Maitre Fu en achevant sa tasse.

La fin est proche. Ils le ressentent tous les deux et après avoir élaboré une ébauche de plan futur pour la capture de Papillon, ils se séparent sous les derniers conseils du gardien : « Tente de garder le sort de protection de Chat Noir autour de toi malgré la fatigue et évite les caméras. »

* * *

Vêtu d'un énorme sweat à capuche et de lunettes opaques, Adrien s'enfonce parmi la foule de passants, Plagg caché dans un coin de sa poche. D'un pas précipité, il entre dans les toilettes des halles avant de s'accrocher à la cuvette, la tête trouble. Il se sent mal, tellement mal. Il n'arrive plus à rien avaler. Le dernier semblant de repas qu'il a pris est le muffin que Marinette lui a forcé à manger le matin. Elle est sans doute avec le gardien en train de consolider leur plan. Il faut qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'arrestation de son père. Rien que d'y penser, ça le rend malade.

Après avoir vomi du vide, il s'assoit sur les toilettes et sort de son sac la boisson énergisante de Kim. Il peut encore tenir. Son kwami se décide alors à parler :

« Allez Adrien, ça va le faire, l'encourage-t-il faiblement.

-Tu crois que j'aurai dû renoncer à toi ? J'veux dire… Maitre Fu a raison de pas me faire confiance et toi aussi d'ailleurs… Je pourrai très bien t'utiliser pour servir mon père.

-Je fais confiance à mon jugement, répond Plagg avec sa condescendance habituelle. Et puis j'ai jamais fait trop confiance à Wang Fu.

-Parce que t'as plus de raison de me faire confiance ? répond son porteur sarcastique.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à beaucoup d'êtres humains.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'espèce humaine est ingrate. Voilà ce que ma longue existence m'a appris. Je me suis déjà laissé prendre avant. J'ai déjà accordé ma sympathie à des gens qui ne valaient rien. Duusu aussi. Sauf qu'elle ne retient aucune leçon. C'est ça son problème. Je lui ai pourtant répété dans la boite de ne pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités mais bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Elle voulait faire des trucs comme les humains ou quelque chose comme ça. Être capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour elle-même. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu où est l'intérêt. Moi, quand je veux quelque chose je n'ai qu'à me servir des gens autour. Mais je me suis jamais joué de toi, à part pour plus de camembert.

-Pourquoi ? demande le garçon abasourdi.

-Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, déclare le petit esprit espiègle.

-Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une façade et je suis un vrai connard.

-Non, je sais ce qu'est un connard. C'est quelqu'un pour qui on décide de porter des bottes, d'offrir un palais, une princesse et une fortune après avoir dévorer un ogre mais qui te laisse tomber juste après ! Tu ne serais pas capable de faire un acte pareil.

-Je rêve où tu me parles de l'histoire du Chat Botté ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais célèbre non ? clame Plagg un sourire satisfait frisant ses moustaches.

-Comment t'as fait pour porter des bottes ?

-Les bottes Adrien ? Sérieusement, ce n'est pas ce qui devrait t'intéresser. Tu devrais plutôt penser aux pouvoirs magistraux de cet ogre capable de se transformer en n'importe quelle créature.

-Quoi ? sort l'humain perdu.

-Je vais te montrer une technique qui sera un peu plus utile que ce sort insupportable et ses lunettes dégoutantes pour te cacher.

-Mais on a jamais parler d'une autre technique avec le gardien.

-Il y a que Tikki qui sait que je sais faire ça.

-Mais on a le droit de… ?

-Adrien, je croyais t'avoir appris à transgresser un peu les règles, non ? »

* * *

Après ce qui semble une éternité pour l'homme en face de la cabine tout au fond des toilettes, un jeune d'une quinzaine d'années sort enfin du trône tant attendu. Il le bouscule sans lui prêter attention pour enfin se soulager.

Le jeune homme enlève ses lunettes et se regarde quelques instants dans le miroir, prenant soin de cacher l'immense rangée de canines qui traverse sa bouche beaucoup plus immense qu'on ne le penserait. Il remet en place son énorme capuche pour mieux cacher les oreilles noirs duveteuses qui surplantent sa tête avant de sortir des WC pour hommes.

Des filles gloussent à son passage en apercevant ses cheveux noirs rebelles et sa peau aussi sombre que l'ébène.

Seuls ses yeux d'un vert éclatant sont les traces qu'Adrien et Plagg n'ont pas pu transformer. Malgré tout, ce camouflage lui va parfaitement.

* * *

Nathalie suit depuis plusieurs heures les caméras de surveillance de Paris et la reconnaissance faciale de police piratée par ses soins pour retrouver son protégé, sans succès. C'est comme s'il a disparu de la capitale. Elle commence donc à s'attaquer à la petite couronne mais cela se solde également d'un échec. Il s'est littéralement volatilisé ! Même en tant que super-vilains, Gabriel et elle n'arrivent pas à le localiser grâce à ses émotions qui devrait pourtant foisonner.

Elle ne veut pas penser au pire mais son cœur s'accélère de plus en plus. Elle se demande comment il a fait pour se souvenir du tableau dans la chambre de sa mère. _De quoi_ se rappelle-t-il exactement ? Elle a beau avoir congédié le chauffeur et le cuisinier, les gens finiront par se rendre compte de sa disparition. Au moment où elle s'apprête à reprendre ses instigations, elle est arrêtée par Gabriel qui entre en trombe dans son bureau.

« Monsieur

-Impossible de le trouver. On a plus le temps, on passe au plan final.

-Mais on n'est pas sûr de comment cela fonctionnera, je n'ai jamais laissé le pouvoir du paon contrôler autant de sentimonstres, dit Nathalie angoissée.

-On ne sait pas où est Adrien mais aux vues de son comportement, il est plus que probable que les super-héros soient déjà au courant de notre identité.

-Vous pensez réellement qu'il vous aurait dénoncé monsieur ?

-Il ne comprend pas tous les enjeux et il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne les comprenne pas. Mais même si c'est mon fils, il reste un sage petit garçon. Il est possible qu'il m'ait dénoncé pour une question de justice ou de sécurité de la ville. Je pense que vous en êtes consciente.

-Et s'il s'est blessé ou simplement perdu ? Ou même pire…s'il s'est jeté de la Seine… s'inquiète la secrétaire.

-Vous savez très bien qu'il ne mourra pas ainsi. »

Un long silence où chacun tente en vain de noyer ses doutes et ses chagrins traverse la pièce alors que la femme en tailleur caresse la main de son patron pour s'y accrocher, sans doute pour la dernière fois.

« Je vais me transformer. On se retrouve au repère, dit-elle en se dégageant de ce geste tendre qu'elle a elle-même initié.

-Nathalie ?

-Oui Gabriel ?

-Merci pour tout. Et encore désolé. »

* * *

Adrien se trouve dans le RER au moment où les écrans sont brouillés pour laisser place au visage masqué et terrifiant du Papillon, de son père.

« Parisiennes, Parisiens. Vous avez sans doute aperçu ce symbole trônant sur vos têtes comme la lame d'une guillotine. Cette lame est la marque qui sera le point de départ de la chute de vos héros favoris. J'ai un message très spécial adressé à vos protecteurs mais tout particulièrement à Ladybug et Chat Noir. Je sais que vous avez sans doute découverts mon identité, que vous croyez connaitre les raisons pour lesquelles je me bats. Mais quoi que vous pensiez, aucun compromis ne pourra être trouvé entre nous. Donnez-moi vos miraculous ou je n'hésiterai pas à mettre la ville de Paris à feu et à sang. Faites le bon choix si vous voulez protéger ses habitants. »

L'écran devient noir à la manière d'une tache d'encre qui tombe par erreur sur une page immaculée alors qu'un brouhaha s'élève dans le balcon. Des cris d'indignation et de peur surgissent de toute part alors que certains réservent déjà des billets pour quitter la capitale. Mais ce qui prône dans tous ces questionnements, c'est l'indécision et le sentiment de trahison. Comment se fait-il que le duo de super-héros soit au courant de l'identité du terroriste ? Depuis quand ? Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle les attaques sont de pires en pires ses derniers mois ? Est-ce qu'on peut encore leur faire confiance ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas prévenu les autorités ?

Déjà, des voix s'élèvent pour se demander si c'était une bonne idée de faire confiance à des adolescents masqués incapables de ramener un malfrat sous le coup de la loi et face aux tribunaux.

Un grondement sourd se répand dans la capitale : celui de la rumeur et de la méfiance.

* * *

Tous les super-héros sont réunis pour la première fois chez Maître Fu lorsque l'annonce apparaît sur le poste de télévision. Tout le monde est abasourdi et s'ensuit irrémédiablement une discussion de plus en plus animée :

« C'est parce que tu savais que tu nous as réuni aujourd'hui pour discuter du plan ? demande Pégase légèrement en colère.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir été mis au courant ? fustige le dragon. On aurait même pas eu besoin de lui faire face mais on aurait pu aller le voir chez lui directement !

-Oui ! Pourquoi attendre qu'il l'annonce lui-même ? demande Vipérion plus perplexe qu'autre chose.

-Les gars, il faut laisser Ladybug parler. Elle nous aurait pas caché un truc s'il y avait pas de raisons, pas vrai ? dit Carapace.

-C'est vrai, répondent en cœur Mylène et Rose.

-Je… Chat et moi, on est au courant que depuis hier. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il réagirait aussi vite.

-Il faut réagir maintenant alors ! s'exclame Juleka.

-Ouais ! Il vit où ce salaud pour qu'on lui rendre son compte une bonne fois pour toute, continue Kim.

-Il faudrait peut-être d'abord répondre à l'annonce du Papillon d'abord non ? ajoute Alya. C'est un véritable bordel dans la rue et sur internet. Même l'annonce du maire n'a pas réussi à calmer les gens. »

Toutes les questions et idées s'agitent de toute part alors que Ladybug ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Rien ne se passe comme prévu. Lorsque Queen Bee demande où est Chat Noir, l'héroïne à pois est sur le point de hurler.

« Il arrive mais il faut que je m'entretienne avec lui avant. » répond-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce arrière de l'appartement du gardien caché dans l'ombre. Cette réaction entraîne un nouvel ahurissement de la part de ses coéquipier et d'autres fustigations.

« Tu n'arrives pas à gérer ton équipe Marinette ? demande Maître Fu de plus en plus morose.

-Le plan va devoir être revisité. Le papillon a frappé. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il faut attaquer maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupire le vieux. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus d'emprise sur quoi que ce soit.

-Mais qu'est- ce que vous racontez ? J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Est-ce que je dois dire aux autres la vérité ? Qui est le papillon ? Chloé le connait beaucoup trop bien, et si elle ne veut plus se battre ? »

A ses mots, une clameur se fait entendre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Une file de personnes avec Lila en tête se rendent au pied de la statue de Ladybug et Chat Noir pour la graffer, des banderoles insultant les super-héros dans les mains. Le papillon multicolore brille encore plus fort dans le ciel.

Quelques coups à la porte de Rena Rouge l'oblige à ouvrir. Elle s'engouffre dans la pièce avant de la refermer, prenant soin de ne pas se faire entendre des autres et en omettant complètement le gardien.

« Ladybug, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais il faut absolument passer une annonce sur le Ladyblog et les chaines nationales ou ce sera incontrôlable. On ne pourra pas gérer des milliers d'akumatisés causés par des soupçons ou un manque de confiance. On n'y survivra pas. »

La super-héroïne sait qu'elle a raison mais elle doit totalement modifier le discours initial qu'elle avait prévu pour amorcer un changement d'avis chez leur ennemi. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Ce qu'elle doit cacher pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Il faut qu'elle parle avec Tikki.

Elle se détransforme. En voyant le regard inquiet de la petite créature rouge, emplie de doutes semblables au sien, elle comprend que la décision sera encore plus dure à prendre. Son téléphone sonne, un numéro masqué apparaissant sur l'écran. Lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Chat Noir à l'appareil, elle se sent déjà un peu mieux :

« Marinette ?

-Chat ? T'es où ? Tu devrais déjà être là, dit la concernée, sa voix se brisant malgré elle.

-Je devais venir en super-héros mais les derniers événements m'ont dissuadé de le faire. C'est trop dangereux. J'arrive à pieds.

-Mais c'est dangereux de se déplacer en civil avec toutes ces émeutes.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Viens vite. Au lieu de m'appeler.

-Je t'appelle pour que tu fasses ce qu'il faut.

-Quoi ?

-Mari, tu dois parler.

-Mais si je fais ça. Tu ne pourras jamais mener une vie normale…tu pourras jamais avoir ce pour quoi tu as travaillé si dur… »

Des images de leurs nuits sans sommeils passées en discussions infinies lui reviennent en mémoire. Ses mots la hantent comme des berceuses incessantes. Elle se rappelle le jour où elle lui a demandé son rêve le plus fou. Lorsqu'il lui a dit que c'était de voir sa famille et surtout son père heureux, elle n'avait pas saisi toute l'intensité de cette déclaration. Mais maintenant qu'elle connait son identité, qu'elle sait qu'il est Adrien. Cet ami qui s'est toujours débattu avec les désirs de son paternel pour le rendre fier et lui permettre de ressentir un peu de joie. Elle ne peut pas se résoudre à briser ce pour quoi il n'a pas cessé d'espérer.

-Hey, tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ? Que tu allais protéger la ville ? La population ?

-Mais tu fais aussi partie de la population…

-Je ne supporte pas qu'il n'est pas confiance en toi, en l'équipe. Mon père se servira de leurs doutes pour mener à bien ses plans. Il croit que vous me couvrirez pour me protéger.

-Mais…

-Tu as promis à la ville de la protéger. C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Tu vas parler et confronter le Papillon directement. Cela minimisera les mouvements de foule et permettra de le battre dans un périmètre moins important et de regagner la confiance de la population.

-Depuis quand tu réfléchis autant ?

Un léger rire se fait entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-Sans toi la ville ne serait plus là, ma lady. Prouve au Papillon que tu n'as pas peur de lui. J'arrive.

-D'accord. Mais Chat ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu es sûr que je peux piétiner ton rêve comme ça ?

-Princesse, depuis ce jour où tu t'es élevée sur la Tour Eiffel face au monde, malgré tes peurs, j'ai décidé de devenir ton partenaire quoi qu'il arrive. Mon rêve, c'est toi. »

La communication se coupe. La jeune femme regarde une dernière fois la rose noire froissée dans sa poche avant de caresser un pétale. Un dernier geste de courage avant le début des hostilités. Elle se transforme et débarque dans le salon, plus déterminée que jamais, Rena Rouge à ses côtés.

« T'as fini de te connecter avec toutes les antennes radio et télévision Pégase ?

-Sans faute.

-Alors passe-moi le micro, dit-elle en allumant le bouton d'antenne.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? s'exclame Max en écarquillant les yeux tandis que Ladybug se place fermement sur ses deux jambes, face à la caméra.

\- Ville de Paris et tous ses habitants, je sais que vous avez tous entendu les paroles. Non, les menaces du Papillon. Aux vues de ses avertissements, je vous prie de bien vouloir respecter l'alerte attentat mise en place par le maire Bourgeois et bien vouloir quitter la ville le plus vite possible pour votre sécurité ou vous confinez dans les zones adéquates. Je sais que l'annonce faite par ce terroriste vous a ébranlé mais sachez une chose. Ladybug n'a pas oublié sa promesse. Toute l'équipe de super-héros fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous aider, quels que soient la menace ou la personne qui vous veut du mal.

Gabriel Agreste, vous avez décidé de vous attaquer à la ville et à ses habitants depuis quatre ans pour mener à bien un projet fou et insensé. Vous avez même mis en danger des enfants, des personnes vulnérables, vous avez blessé et failli tuer pour mener à bien vos projets égoïstes. Aujourd'hui encore, vous cherchez des moyens perfides de manipuler la population pour servir vos buts sans aucune honte. Nous avons hésité à vous attaquer car nous pensions qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de vous ramener à la raison mais vous nous avez-vous-même signifier qu'il n'y en avait pas. Nous ne vous laisserons pas détruire la capitale et ses habitants. Nous nous battrons et à la fin, c'est nous qui aurons vos miraculous ! »

Toute la métropole, toute la France avait entendu cette déclaration qui plane encore dans l'air, fébrile, pleine d'espoir et de détermination. De sa place, camouflé par cette enveloppe corporelle qui n'est pas la sienne, Adrien n'a pas quitté la lueur qui flamboie dans les yeux de sa princesse et perce l'écran et le cœur des auditeurs et téléspectateurs.

Son univers vient de s'écrouler définitivement. La bataille va bientôt commencer.


	26. Fencing

**26-Fencing**

La capitale est méconnaissable. Le ciel rougeoie, des éclairs le percent alors que des dragons cracheurs de feu, de terribles sentimonstres, carbonisent les toits d'ardoise. Les créations de Ladybug, des avions jeteurs d'eau et de rayons lasers tentent de les maîtriser.

Pégase, aidé par les miraculous de la chèvre et cochon, conduit des civils parfois blessés ou ruisselants de suie à traverser un portail qui les mène à l'un des bunkers de sécurité mis en place par le gouvernement. Ils ne savent pas combien d'habitants sont encore présents.

Des millions de répliques d'Oblivio sillonnent les rues tandis que deux Gorizilla colossaux s'avancent vers un groupe de civils en fuite pour les détruire. Un immeuble haussmannien manque de s'écraser sur une femme avec un enfant. Il est arrêté in extremis par la souris et le chien.

Toute l'ile de la cité ressemble à une véritable forteresse protégée par d'autres créatures, en majorité d'anciens akumatisés. Comment Mayura fait-elle pour créer autant d'armes ? Ils n'arrivent pas à le savoir. Ils doivent traverser ce rempart que le Papillon a formé pour se protéger.

Rena Rouge crée de nombreuses illusions pour attirer les super Villains et surtout la réplique de Volpina. Il faut absolument réussir à la maitriser pour ne pas tomber dans ses pièges les plus fourbes. La concernée finit par arriver près d'une Ladybug factice avant d'être immobilisée par Queen Bee. Elle est maintenant utilisable et peut créer des illusions supplémentaires pour tromper leurs assaillants. Sous leurs yeux, l'abeille ordonne à la fausse renarde de créer des copies exactes des super-héros. Ces illusions sont immédiatement poursuivies par des bêtes féroces commandées par un Animan aux couleurs du paon.

Pendant ce temps, Bunnix traverse l'espace-temps avec Vipérion pour retrouver les civils possiblement cachés. Le singe distrait Trouble-fête et les deux gorilles géants tandis que Carapace, Ladybug et Chat Noir se battent corps à corps avec une armée de pigeons féroces aux plumes rouge sang.

Tous ces assaillants ne leur font que perdre du temps, les fatiguent avant d'atteindre leur cible principale. Mais plus ils se débattent, plus les monstres et copies d'akumatisés se multiplient. Au loin, la cathédrale Notre-Dame fume à nouveau sous les éclairs de Climatika. Son orage brouille la vue, empêche de voir clair. La demeure de Gabriel Agreste est aussi impénétrable qu'un château fort.

Lorsque des tentacules s'échappent d'une bouche d'égout et tente d'entraîner le miraculous du cochon dans ses entrailles, ils sont arrêtés de justesse par l'arme du coq qui se précipite pour aider Mylène.

La situation devient incontrôlable. Il reste encore des civils à sauver. Quand Bunnix arrive pour lui dire que la ville est vide du premier au quatrième arrondissement, Ladybug fait appel à son lucky charm. Un fil magique extensible à l'infini surgit dans ses mains. Elle l'attache à Chat Noir, à Carapace et au Dragon pour procéder à son plan. Si le Papillon veut réellement une confrontation, alors ils créeront une arène coupée du reste de la ville !

Les trois super-héros s'élancent jusqu'au centre de la capitale protégé par le bouclier de la tortue. Ils s'arrêtent. Chat Noir avale un morceau de fromage vert avant d'être enveloppé par l'eau formée par Kagami. Complètement imperméable et coupé de la douleur il crie « Cataclysme! » et s'engouffre dans les entrailles de la Terre.

En une fraction de secondes, celui-ci fait le tour du secteur qui devient une île au même titre que l'île Saint Louis. Des immeubles tremblent et s'écroulent sous son passage. Les failles qu'il a créées s'engorgent d'eau.

Ladybug, Queen Bee et Rena Rouge n'ont que cinq secondes pour franchir cette fosse béante avant que Carapace n'isole la zone avec une coupole verte impénétrable.

Cinq. Des monstres essaient de traverser la fosse pour les arrêter mais tombent. Quatre. Le Dragon libère Chat Noir qui se défait de sa transformation aquatique. Trois. Queen Bee arrive au coin de la rue avec Rena Rouge. Deux. Chat Noir rejoint Carapace alors que Ladybug se précipite vers Vipérion pour lui tendre un carnet. Un. L'abeille et la renarde passe de l'autre côté. Chat Noir attrape Ladybug. Zero. Ils sont tous les cinq enfermés sur l'île de la Cité, peuplée d'autres sentimonstres.

Ladybug regarde le reste de son équipe chargée de protéger les derniers habitants et la forteresse. Chargée de maintenir la bataille intramuros. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil au Dragon qui tient l'artefact qu'elle a créé : un carnet capable de créer trois objets si besoin. Elle leur fait confiance.

* * *

A l'intérieur du manoir Agreste, le Papillon se tient droit dans son repère. La ville qu'il a observée depuis tant d'années, accompagné, puis seul, agonise sous ses yeux. Des centaines de papillons tournoient près de ses épaules avant de s'amasser autour de Mayura, dans un état de semi-conscience inquiétant. Son akumatisation est un véritable succès. Elle est capable de prouesses absolument incroyables. C'est impensable. Il savait que Duusu était capable de grandes choses mais pas à ce point-là. Nathalie semble avoir complètement disparu, remplacée par cette entité bleue. Elle est devenue un être humanoïde endormi.

La bataille fait rage à l'extérieur. Les sentimonstres protège sa forteresse dorée prémunie de n'importe quelle intrusion. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense avant que le système de sécurité s'enclenche et qu'il voit un asiatique s'engouffrer à l'intérieur des canalisations de son sous-sol, il quitte sa cachette en courant.

Cet homme doit être le gardien. Ce ne peut être que lui. Que vient-il faire ici ? C'est son fils qui lui a donné cette ouverture pour s'introduire dans sa demeure. Quel est son plan ?

Il se précipite dans l'ascenseur et descend au sous-sol. Lorsqu'il le voit s'approcher du cercueil de sa femme, il hurle et envoie un essaim de papillons noirs vengeurs sur son ennemi. Ils sont interceptés par un halo vert resplendissant. Son visage ridé lui rappelle quelqu'un.

« Gabriel Agreste, commence avec impassibilité le vieillard.

-Je vous interdis de vous approcher d'elle ! rugit-il.

-Essayer de continuer à vous battre ne changera rien. Elle ne peut pas vivre dans ces circonstances.

-Ne posez pas une seule main sur ce cercueil ! Vous entendez ?!

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous ne voulez pas la soigner mais c'est clair à présent. Même le pouvoir du plus puissant des gardiens ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle est perdue.

\- Taisez-vous ! C'est FAUX ! Le pouvoir des miraculous du chat et de la coccinelle la ramèneront ! hurle-t-il hors de lui en protégeant sa femme avec des millions de papillons d'un noir d'encre.

-Vous avez joué avec les règles de l'univers depuis trop longtemps vous et votre famille. Cessez. Arrêtez tout. Arrêtez de vous battre car vous être trop lâche pour affronter la réalité !

Gabriel lui lance son épée en pleine figure mais celle-ci est également arrêtée par le bouclier du gardien.

-NON ! C'est à cause de gens comme vous qu'elle est dans cet état, que ma FAMILLE est dans cet état ! Vous m'avez tout pris ! Même mon FILS ! J'affronte la réalité ! Je me bats contre elle !

-N'agissez pas comme un lâche et sauvez ce qui peut encore l'être ! tente de le raisonner le vieillard.

-Vous êtes aussi lâche que moi, vous laissez des ados se battre à votre place ! Vous n'êtes qu'un squelette, assène-t-il en essayant de l'empoigner en vain. Son charme semble infaillible.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que ces enfants sont là pour vous arrêter. Je n'ai pas la force, ni l'âge pour combattre ces papillons maléfiques et éteindre l'appareil qui maintient votre femme en vie. Vous vous êtes perdus. Ces enfants feront ce que je suis incapable de faire : annihiler vos projets fous. »

Le maître disparait sous ses yeux avant de se matérialiser à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

« Gabriel Agreste, l'impulsivité aveugle l'Homme. »

A ces mots, un déclic a lieu dans le cerveau du Papillon. Il sait où il a déjà vu ce visage, qui a déjà balancé cette expression à sa femme. Mu par une force interne, il sort une arme de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Vous êtes un salaud pire que votre frère Ximin ! Vous mourrez comme lui ! » vocifère-t-il.

Les yeux de Wang Fu s'écarquillent à ses mots. L'ascenseur se ferme et s'élève dans le tube de glace. Deux balles ont percé l'abdomen du vieillard.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le gardien n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une protection contre des armes bien humaines serait nécessaire.

* * *

Lorsque deux bruits sourds se font entendre en provenance du premier étage, Queen Bee, Chat Noir et Ladybug se précipitent dans le bureau de Monsieur Agreste tandis que Rena Rouge et Carapace tentent de maîtriser le sentimonstre de la forme de la super-héroïne à pois. A la vue de Maître Fu agonisant au sortir du tableau de la mère d'Adrien, l'apprentie gardienne pousse un cri déchirant.

« Maître ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?!

-Mari…Marinette… bégaye-t-il en ouvrant des yeux ahuris vers elle.

-Vous deviez nous attendre à l'extérieur de Paris. C'est ce qui était convenu !

-Il f-fall-lait que je l-le vois, que j'essaye de…vous protéger… articule-t-il avec difficulté.

-C'est Gabriel qui a fait ça ! s'écrie Chloé. C'est pas possible !

La gorge de la blonde se noue. Peu importe qu'elle sache à présent l'identité de sa coéquipière, un homme est en train d'agoniser à cause de son parrain. Sans plus attendre, elle s'élance dans l'ascenseur. Elle veut l'affronter. Elle ignore l'appel du chat derrière elle.

-Chat… va la protéger, sanglote Ladybug. J'appelle Carapace, il fera quelque chose.

-Ma lady…

-Vas-y. »

Chat Noir disparaît aussi de son champ de vision et s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Quand il entre dans le jardin du sous-sol, il voit le super-vilain prendre l'avantage sur Queen Bee et lui asséner une violente frappe au visage. Il s'interpose sur le champ.

Son bâton et la cane du méchant s'entrechoquent dans une mêlée dissonante. Les coups s'égrènent, les lames fusent. Un duel frénétique se met en place. Chaque coup, chaque feinte de l'adversaire, chaque choc sourd métallique, sont parés avec de plus en plus de difficulté. C'est un combat d'escrime à l'issue chancelante.

C'est son père qui a été le premier à lui apprendre à se battre. Le premier à lui avoir mis un fleuret entre les mains. Le premier à l'avoir entrainé pour s'amuser. Il lui a enseigné les rudiments fondamentaux la posture à adopter, les engagements à prendre, l'état d'esprit à avoir.

De toutes les activités qu'il a été obligé de pratiquer, l'escrime est la seule qui l'ait réellement touché. Pris aux tripes. Et c'est ce sport qu'il va utiliser pour battre son père.

Les deux armes continuent de fendre l'air dans un rythme effréné.

En un seul coup, le Papillon est désarmé. Il trébuche et tombe, l'arme de Chat Noir prêt de sa tranchée. Il faut une fraction de secondes avant que l'homme ouvre la bouche, un rictus aux lèvres :

« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser continuer l'escrime. N'est-ce pas… Adrien ? »

Cette déclaration entraine l'instant d'hésitation dont a besoin le vilain. Le super-héros est projeté par le sentimonstre Chat Blanc. Ses crocs et ses griffes acérées, lacèrent et déchirent sa peau et sa combinaison.

Il tente d'échapper à son emprise en le rouant de meurtrissures mais la créature blanche aux yeux améthyste est dotée d'une puissance phénoménale. Il empoigne le super-héros et le jette au sol. Les os de Chat craquent, sa vision se brouille et il voit son père s'élever au-dessus de lui. Les yeux fous, proche, trop proche de sa bague. Il s'entend crier un « Non ! » éperdu avant d'être à nouveau soulevé par son double maléfique qui tente aussi d'attraper son miraculous. Du sang coule de sa jambe gauche. Une clé de bras l'empêche de bouger tandis que son Père s'approche de sa main. Une alarme résonne alors dans la pièce.

« Nathalie ! » s'exclame le Papillon avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur. Avant cette action, il regarde droit dans les yeux son seul enfant et lui assène ces paroles : « Tu ne peux plus m'échapper. »

A son départ, il tente de se défaire de l'emprise de son assaillant, mais une aura cataclysmique se rapproche de son oreille. Non ! Il ne peut pas perdre comme ça ! Pas face à lui-même ! Face à son père ! Chat Blanc arrache son miraculous. Adrien s'écroule au sol au moment où son attaquant court rejoindre son géniteur.

* * *

Rena Rouge entre seule dans l'antre du Papillon. Les images du corps agonisant du gardien en tête. « Faites qu'ils réussissent à le sauver, je vous en prie. » se murmure-t-elle. Face à elle se trouve Mayura, inconsciente, enveloppée dans une masse énorme d'akumas anthracite. Elle a été akumatisée. Cela a décuplé ses pouvoirs à un point inimaginable. Elle doit l'arrêter et trouver l'objet souillé par le Papillon.

Elle brandit sa flûte, avant de créer une illusion. La plus aboutie, la plus fidèle qu'elle ait eue à mettre en place. Une réplique du Papillon. Une goutte de sueur glisse sur sa joue alors qu'elle le fait parler et qu'elle crée l'aura caractéristique de ses pouvoirs. Elle lui fait appeler les papillons, qui peu à peu délaissent Mayura pour l'illusion. L'illusionniste se précipite alors vers le porteur du Paon. Elle trouve immédiatement l'objet noir. Une photographie. Au moment où elle s'apprête à la déchirer, la voix de Nino se répand : «ALYA ! ». Elle se retourne et évite de justesse un coup de cane fatal du Papillon.

Carapace se précipite pour l'aider mais Chat Blanc se jette sur lui et détruit son bouclier avec son cataclysme. Une bataille s'engage entre les deux. Rena Rouge se bat contre le Papillon. De Mayura en partie inconsciente s'échappe un hurlement inhumain.

* * *

Ladybug tente en vain d'arrêter l'hémorragie de Maitre Fu. Ses yeux embués de larmes et sa détermination ne mène à rien :

« Pourquoi vous avez laissé Nino partir avec Wayzz ?

-Il doit aller protéger sa compagne… Tu dois te battre…

-Je dois d'abord vous sauver ! hurle-t-elle en invoquant un nouveau lucky charm qui s'avère inutile.

-J'ai cent trente ans… C'est fini…

-JAMAIS ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant… j'ai encore tellement de choses à apprendre…

Un cri effroyable retentit soudain dans toute la demeure.

-Tu dois aider tes coéquipiers. Ils ont besoin de toi…Je suis désolé… Si j'avais compris plus tôt, j'aurai pu empêcher tout ça de se produire…

-Maitre… murmure Ladybug les joues ruisselantes.

-Marinette… occupe-toi bien des miraculous… Récupère Nooroo…on ne peut plus sauver Duusu…elle est perdue… mais protège Nooroo… protège les autres miraculous…

-Oui.

-Si avant ta mort tu ne trouves personne pour te succéder… cache la boite dans un endroit où… personne ne pourra… jamais… la trouver…Il faut arrêter…les Agreste…d'accord ?

Marinette ne peut qu'obtempérer. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est en train de perdre cet homme qui lui a tant appris, tant donné.

-Je suis… désolé… j'ai toujours tout compris… trop tard… la raison de tout ceci…Chat Noir… Duusu… Ximin…continue-t-il.

-Chut…

Marinette sanglote. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. La poitrine de Maitre Fu se soulève de moins en moins souvent, son teint devient blafard :

-Ma…rinette…

-Oui…

-Dis à Marianne…que… je l'aime. »

Les dernières images qu'il voit avant de s'éteindre sont celles de lui et son frère en pleine dégustation de nouilles et la robe de Marianne dansant sous un soleil d'été.

* * *

La respiration d'Adrien est de plus en plus hachée. Il n'arrive pas à bouger. Il a mal à la tête, à la jambe. Il doit l'arrêter… il doit arrêter son père. Il doit le faire. Pour Chloé qui a été tant de fois utilisée, pour ses amis qui ont tant souffert, pour le gardien qui se meurt. Pour Marinette. Il a promis qu'il ferait face avec elle jusqu'au bout.

Il se soulève avec difficulté. Un cri déchirant transperce alors ses entrailles. Un cri bestial, animal, ancestral, celui de Duusu, de Mayura. Son mal de tête s'intensifie. Un son strident envahit ses oreilles et un grognement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Une présence de plus en plus imposante, mais pourtant familière recouvre la caverne de son esprit.

Il a besoin de force, de pouvoirs pour pouvoir se lever et affronter le Papillon. Il a besoin de cette force inconnue qui tente de prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il embrasse cette présence dangereuse avant de saisir le neuf millimètre abandonné à terre.

* * *

Alya a déchiré la photographie d'où un akuma s'est échappé. Malgré cela, Chat Blanc ne disparaît pas de la pièce. Il doit s'agir d'un des sentimonstres originels, créés avant l'akumatisation. La bataille avec le Papillon devient de plus en plus difficile. Nino perd du terrain avec le Chat qui tente à plusieurs reprises de le réduire en lambeaux. Rena trébuche sur sa jambe à peine guérie et s'écroule au sol. Déconcentré, Carapace s'élance vers elle pour la protéger mais le cataclysme de Chat blanc s'apprête à toucher son dos. Au moment où elle pense que tout est perdu, de détonations sourdes se font entendre.

La version akumatisée de Chat Noir s'affaisse sur elle-même avant de se tourner vers le tireur. Adrien se tient sur le pas de la porte, le pistolet encore rivé sur le sentimonstre. Ses pupilles brillent d'une lueur verte terrifiante et lorsqu'il parle sa voix semble tout droit sortie d'outre-tombe. Elle se confond avec un roucoulement rauque, avec le cri et la voix de Mayura.

« Lâche-le et rend lui la bague » ordonne-t-il au sentimonstre.

Celui-ci obtempère sans ciller avant de s'approcher d'Adrien. A son toucher, il se désagrège instantanément ne laissant qu'une plume violette sur le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » hurle son père en accourant vers lui.

En essayant de l'empoigner, il est projeté à plusieurs mètres du sol, et son dos se fracasse sur la surface dure. Il se relève avec peine mais tente à nouveau de récupérer l'arme des mains de son fils. Celui-ci détruit sa cane de ses propres mains et s'engage avec lui dans un combat à bras le corps. Sa force est surhumaine, des fumerolles pareilles à celles qui s'échappent de Mayura l'envahissent alors qu'il roue son père de coups.

Après un énième gémissement de sa victime, Adrien finit par pointer le pistolet sur son visage masqué.

« Adrien…réveille-toi… Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même, tente de le raisonner son père.

-Taisez-vous ! Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous ne m'avez jamais connu ! aboie-t-il.

-Je sais…mais tu n'es pas un tueur… Tu ne me feras pas de mal…

-Détrompez-vous ! Je vais vous détruire ! Je vous hais ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça !

\- Adrien… Ne deviens pas comme moi… Ne deviens pas un meurtrier…Malgré tout ce qui arrive…je sais que mon petit garçon est encore là…

-ASSEZ! »

Adrien appuie sur la gâchette.


	27. Protecting you

**27-Protecting you**

La balle se loge au plafond. Tout le monde a le souffle coupé. L'atmosphère est électrique et pesante. Ladybug tient fermement le bras qu'elle a dévié de sa cible originelle encore au sol. Une seconde de plus et il aurait été trop tard.

Adrien fixe son père, l'œil luisant encore. Un visage apeuré lui répond. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il pose alors les yeux sur la super-héroïne, essayant de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi.

Le Papillon profite de cet instant de flottement pour se jeter sur la coccinelle. Elle projette le corps d'Adrien vers Carapace. Elle n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper du hurlement de protestation de son partenaire. Elle saisit le bras de son ennemi avec son yoyo. Le concerné a néanmoins la possibilité de saisir un poignard caché dans la poche de son pantalon. Chaque attaque a pour cible les boucles d'oreilles ou la broche du papillon.

Ladybug est folle de rage. Elle combat cet homme avec une ferveur inédite. Cet homme qui a bafoué tous les principes, terrorisé, tué pour un projet égoïste. Elle se bat avec ce père qui a détruit son fils. Elle doit le désarmer pour protéger Adrien de lui-même.

Queen Bee la rejoint dans ce combat, le visage boursouflé. Elle est prête à en finir. Carapace retient Adrien par le bras, essayant de le raisonner comme il peut :

« Je dois y aller ! Je dois la protéger !

-Calme toi ! Mec, t'es en train de perdre la tête !

-Je ne laisserai pas ma lady se battre sans Chat ! »

Ses yeux sont toujours accompagnés de cette lueur verte menaçante. Il est difficile à bloquer, le halo violet qui entoure son corps se revêt peu à peu d'une froideur effrayante. « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » se demande Nino en cachant dans sa poche le miraculous de la destruction abandonné par le Chat Blanc désintégré.

Rena Rouge se dirige en titubant vers Mayura encore à terre. Le corps bleuâtre hurle par intermittence. Lorsqu'elle tente de lui arracher sa broche, un froid pire que la mort la transperce. Elle se dégage en criant avant de s'évanouir. Mayura se cambre de douleur. Adrien s'écroule au sol. Une supplication s'échappe de cette voix rauque se mêlant à la sienne. Nino tente de le prendre dans ses bras mais est repoussé par les mains de son ami ayant viré à l'indigo. « Ne me touche pas ! » glapit-il.

Après maintes feintes, Queen Bee touche Gabriel avec sa toupie. Ladybug accourt vers lui et s'empare de sa broche. La silhouette débraillée du plus grand styliste de la planète lui apparait. Après tant d'années, elle a réussi à récupérer le miraculous de l'être le plus dangereux de la capitale. Au moment où elle pense que tout est enfin fini, Queen Bee est assaillie par une horde de papillons rouges. Marinette se retourne et se trouve nez à nez avec le sentimonstre du Papillon Écarlate.

Gabriel se propulse alors vers les deux garçons en retrait pour récupérer la bague du Chat Noir. Adrien s'interpose immédiatement. Une lutte à bras le corps se met en place. Les assauts sont de plus en plus violents. Le père gémit à chaque toucher violacé de son fils. « Tu n'auras jamais Plagg ! » entend Carapace dans le tumulte.

Nino est désemparé. Il n'a plus son arme, détruite par la réplique de Chat Blanc. Le pistolet est vide à présent. Il a peur pour son meilleur ami. Il ne sait pas combien de sentimonstres originels sont encore cachés dans l'ombre. Le miraculous de l'abeille commence à biper à cause de la fatigue alors que Ladybug perd du terrain. Aux vues de l'évanouissement d'Alya, il est trop dangereux d'essayer d'enlever le miraculous de Mayura. Dans un accès de désespoir, il appelle la super-héroïne :

« Ladybug ! Attrape ! »

La bague du chat fend l'air et est saisie in extremis par la chef d'équipe. La réplique du Papillon tente d'arracher le bijou mais elle insère le miraculous à son annulaire droit et crie : « Plagg ! Tikki ! Fusion ! »

Ladybug a déjà fait plusieurs fusions auparavant notamment avec la souris et le dragon. Mais Maître Fu lui a toujours recommandé de ne pas le faire avec deux miraculous complémentaires car cette transformation est extrêmement puissante. La personne qui tente cette fusion se retrouve avec un pouvoir incommensurable entre les mains, surtout s'il s'agit des capacités combinées de la création et de la destruction.

Marinette sent une immense force l'envahir et se répandre dans tout son être. L'énergie, la violence et l'obscurité de Plagg se mêlent comme une évidence à la fluidité, la rapidité et la clarté de Tikki. De ses mains s'échappent des griffes tandis que des oreilles noires apparaissent au-dessus de sa tête. Un bâton se met en place au niveau de sa taille alors que ses pupilles s'accroissent. Tout le pouvoir de Ladybug et Chat Noir se trouvent en elle.

Sans plus attendre, elle détruit le sentimonstre du Papillon d'un cataclysme. Elle s'élance avec une rapidité phénoménale vers la mêlée entre le père et le fils pour protéger son âme sœur. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approche d'eux, elle est retenue, à l'instar de Carapace, par un halo violet de plus en plus important. Toute cette énergie qui s'échappe d'Adrien est liée à celle de Mayura. Elle doit détruire ce miraculous !

Elle s'avance vers Mayura mais à quelques millimètres d'elle, Marinette a la sensation que quelque chose cloche. Toute l'énergie vitale s'échappant de son ennemie fuse de toute part et semble incomplète. Elle le ressent avec le pouvoir de création de Tikki. Au moment où elle s'apprête à retirer ce bijou devenu maléfique, une force soudaine et électrisante l'oblige à retirer son bras en vitesse. Un grondement surhumain s'échappe alors des corps possédés de Nathalie et d'Adrien. Le blond repousse son père violemment. Il se met à vomir des paroles incompréhensibles qui répondent à ceux de Mayura : « Ne la touchez pas ! » « DUUSU ! » « Ne lui faites pas de mal ! ».

Une énergie destructrice et phénoménale emplie toute la petite pièce. Un vent magique balaye tout sur son passage. Carapace et Queen Bee protègent comme ils peuvent Rena Rouge de leur propre corps en essayant de ne pas être emporté par cette énergie s'échappant d'Adrien et Nathalie.

Il faut stopper toute cette énergie magique avant qu'ils ne soient tous consumés par celle-ci ! Marinette fait appel à son cataclysme et le sol se dérobe sous leurs pieds. Ils tombent tous en chute libre jusqu'au sous-sol. Elle crée alors une bulle protectrice pour les empêcher de s'écraser violemment.

Marinette ne sait pas comment faire. Pourquoi a-t-elle été dans l'incapacité de détruire le bijou ? Lorsqu'elle se débarrasse du sort de protection, le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux lui arrache un cri.

A trois mètres du sol, les corps de Mayura et Emilie lévitent reliées par des fils magiques violacés. Ses liens ensorcelés se prolongent jusqu'au sol, jusqu'à l'emplacement où se trouvait Adrien il y a quelques instants. A sa place se tient une créature effrayante.

Un énorme paon à la tête de corbeau. Sa peau est craquelée, ses yeux verts luisants sont globuleux et ses immenses ailes, seule beauté dans cet être difforme, sont infiniment colorées. C'est le sentimonstre dont a parlé Maitre Fu. Le sentimonstre qu'a créé son frère Ximin. Le sentimonstre personnel de Mayura. Mais il n'est pas seul. Il tient dans son bec sanglant le corps inerte de Gabriel dont le visage laisse échapper un filet de sang. Dans le creux du buste béant de la créature, est lové le corps d'Adrien. On ne saurait dire s'il est le cœur de la créature ou si c'est le cœur de la créature qui le maintient en vie. Les artères de l'organe vital du paon géant sont reliées à la poitrine du jeune homme inconscient. Les membres d'une blancheur de marbre du mannequin et les plumes et vaisseaux sanguins de l'animal se répondent et se mêlent dans une danse qui ne permet pas de déterminer qui est réellement le parasite de l'autre. L'homme ou l'oiseau magique ? Le phasianidé émet un cri qui se répand dans toute la capitale dépeuplée de ses habitants et de la horde de sentimonstres.

La super-héroïne se demande alors contre quoi elle doit réellement se battre. Elle a toujours pensé que récupérer le miraculous du Papillon suffirait. Que prendre le miraculous du paon serait d'autant plus simple et qu'elle pourrait ainsi protéger les habitants de toute cette violence gratuite et quotidienne. Elle aurait ainsi pu décharger ses coéquipiers de ce poids dont ils sont accablés depuis qu'ils sont les défenseurs de la ville. Elle pourrait tenter de protéger Chat Noir de son père, l'aider à se reconstruire. Ils essaieraient ainsi de construire un avenir ensemble.

Mais face à cette scène, face à cette famille démembrée reliée par ce lien malsain et perfide, par les pouvoirs d'un kwami détraqué, elle se sent complètement démunie. Pourquoi se trouvent-ils dans cet état ? Qu'est-il arrivé à l'amour de sa vie ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans sa tête mais les derniers mots du gardien lui reviennent en mémoire : « Il faut arrêter les Agreste. »

Si elle les arrête tout s'achèvera enfin. Elle fait un pas vers eux sous le regard horrifié de ses coéquipiers détransformés. Marinette est prête à tout pour les sauver. Même si cela signifie déterrer les secrets les plus sombres de la famille Agreste.


	28. Secrets

**28-Secrets**

Il est difficile de savoir à partir de quand les mensonges et cette spirale infernale a réellement commencé. L'état de stase dans lequel a été plongé Emilie Agreste ne peut pas être le point de départ de cette succession d'horreurs et de toute cette souffrance. Le malheur vient de plus loin. Cette marée de douleurs a commencé au moment où un petit kwami esseulé à rencontrer un homme avide de pouvoir. Elle a débuté à l'instant où Duusu a voulu aller au-delà de sa propre condition.

* * *

Duusu a toujours été un kwami à part. Depuis le jour où elle a pu entrer en communication avec le monde des hommes, elle a toujours été fascinée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. La verdure luxuriante, les étendues marines, les monts surélevées, la chaleur du Soleil, tous ces éléments étaient à mille lieux du monde des kwamis, éternellement recouvert d'un ciel étoilé inaltérable. Elle aimait beaucoup regarder tous les animaux vivre et évoluer dans ces paysages et ces charmants climats. Il est vrai qu'au départ, elle en a voulu à Plagg lorsqu'il a provoqué par inadvertance la fin des dinosaures. Elle aimait bien jouer avec ces animaux. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux créatures qu'elle pouvait elle-même créer en ressentant leurs émotions les plus profondes.

Mais lorsqu'après plusieurs années, les mammifères ont grimpé dans la chaîne alimentaire et que les Hommes sont apparus, elle a changé d'avis. Ces êtres vivants étaient absolument fascinants ! D'une part, leur inventivité, leur intelligence et leur débrouillardise, leur permettaient de survivre dans la jungle et dans les forêts peuplées même des êtres les plus féroces, mais en plus ils évoluaient. Elle a suivi avec un vif intérêt la création du feu, des outils et des cabanes. Elle était fascinée de voir que d'autres créatures, qui ne ressemblaient pas du tout aux kwamis, étaient dotées de capacités leur permettant de créer, domestiquer et détruire des éléments. Leurs émotions étaient aussi beaucoup plus complexes que celles des autres animaux. Elles étaient plus nuancées et moins claires. Cela lui permettait de créer des sentimonstres de plus en plus originaux et particuliers.

Les kwamis ont commencé par les aider dans certaines tâches et à les protéger de certaines créatures qui avaient aussi réussi à passer d'un monde à l'autre par inadvertance. Duusu les aimait encore plus car les humains avaient compris qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à des créatures normales. Les kwamis étaient vénérés, adulés et elle se plaisait en leur compagnie.

Au fil du temps, les kwamis se sont retrouvés obliger de s'enfermer dans des bijoux, d'être protégés pour ne pas être utilisés à mauvais escient. Duusu a détesté cet état. Elle haïssait leur monde. Elle ne comprenait pas la complaisance et la facilité avec lesquelles ses autres compagnons acceptaient leur existence. Pire, certains s'en réjouissaient. Elle n'était que très peu appelée par rapport à Tikki ou Plagg pour effectuer des missions. Le plus souvent, elle était cantonnée à rester dans ce temple plein de gardiens et à créer des créatures pour effectuer des taches agraires complexes ou à guérir des hommes de mélancolies et dépressions nerveuses. Duusu se sentait seule. Elle se sentait délaissée, incomprise. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se soulager de sa peine comme elle était capable de le faire avec les autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle lorsqu'elle a fait la connaissance de Ximin, elle s'est laissé tenter. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce vide secret et constant en elle. Elle ne voulait plus porter cette solitude seule.

* * *

Le sentimonstre ne se souvient pas très bien de sa naissance. Il ne sait même pas comment il a été créé exactement. Tout ce dont il se rappelle, c'est l'envie d'effacer une immense douleur, un énorme chagrin. Quand il a ouvert les yeux, il a fait face à deux yeux violets d'homme exultant de joie. Les yeux de Mayura. Il savait que Duusu se trouvait mêlée à lui et que c'était elle qu'il devait protéger. Cependant, il n'aimait pas l'homme. Duusu avait l'air d'aimer Ximin mais lui ne l'aimait pas.

Le sentimonstre n'aimait pas non plus lorsque ce Ximin parlait avec Duusu car elle ne jouait plus avec lui. Il était obligé de s'exercer à voler mais ne pouvait pas quitter cette pièce au plafond beaucoup trop petit.

Un jour, le paon a été présenté à quelqu'un de nouveau. C'était un petit Ximin en miniature. Pour la première fois, on l'a regardé avec une expression d'épouvante sur le visage. Au moment où la discussion a commencé à dégénérer et que le petit s'est échappé, il a compris que cela allait mal tourner car les émotions de Duusu ont commencé à s'assombrir.

Le jeune homme a alors demandé à la kwami de créer un tas de sentimonstres et cela a été difficile de faire apparaître autant de créatures. Le maître de Duusu s'est précipité pour prendre ses affaires puis a récité une incantation étrange avec elle. Au bout de quelques minutes l'enveloppe corporelle de Duusu avait légèrement disparu. Elle s'était évanouie, accablée par tous ses sentimonstres et l'étrange sort qu'il lui a jeté. Le sentimonstre s'est immédiatement approché de sa maitresse, impuissant. Elle ne répondait plus alors que Ximin était parti se cacher. Le paon entendait des cris à l'extérieur.

_Alors qu'ils étaient dans un couloir du temple, seuls, un vieil homme l'a regardé. Il l'a observé avec épouvante alors que le temple sombrait dans le chaos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là mais il voulait attraper ce fou qui avait voulu bafouer les éléments. Où était Ximin ? Il devait le ramener à Dusuu pour qu'elle aille mieux, il en était sûr. Il a ainsi pris son envol pour la première fois._

Le paon a trouvé Ximin dans un dédale ensanglanté, un étrange grimoire dans les mains et un bijou dans l'autre. Il l'a attrapé par le bec et l'a obligé à retourner près de sa maîtresse. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus à ses côtés, le vieil homme à la barbe blanche était mort et Duusu, à moitié effrayée, pleurait. Cela a brisé le cœur du sentimonstre. Ximin a recouvert l'homme de sa cape et a remercié la petite créature bleue de lui avoir offert une plus longue vie.

Depuis ce jour-là, depuis le meurtre du vieux et la création de multiples sentimonstres, sa maîtresse a été irrémédiablement détraquée. Même ses efforts pour la soulager de sa douleur ne suffisait pas. Il voyageait avec le tibétain. Il devait rester cacher, invisible aux autres mais il a vu de nombreuses choses. On lui laissait parfois voler seul au-dessus des villes avec la cape que Duusu lui a gentiment confectionné. Parfois la kwami s'énervait et avait des accès de violence féroces contre son sentimonstre mais lorsque Ximin était là, elle était toujours calme et joyeuse. Le sentimonstre sentait qu'elle aimait beaucoup les humains, qu'elle aimait beaucoup Ximin et qu'elle le chérissait. Parfois, une autre petite créature violette qui attirait les papillons étaient là mais Duusu s'énervait toujours contre lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ils parcouraient le monde tous les quatre pour retrouver la boite. C'est ce que disait Duusu lorsqu'elle se confiait à lui. Elle était heureuse de voyager. Elle voulait tellement retrouver cette boite pour Ximin même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait assister à des exécutions de masse et à la mort de millions d'innocents dans des camps pour recueillir des informations.

Duusu dépérissait mais a été ramenée à la joie par une nouvelle présence. Un petit garçon à la tête rousse et aux yeux verts malicieux. Ce petit orphelin avait été adopté par Ximin qui voulait en faire son prochain disciple. Il était aimable. Il aimait jouer avec lui en dépit de sa laideur. Il était gentil avec Duusu et le kwami papillon. Il apprenait très vite les différents sortilèges et apprenait très vite. Il était très attaché à son maître mais ses points de vue divergeaient avec celui-ci. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de fatiguer Duusu et Nooroo à la recherche des autres miraculous alors qu'ils avaient déjà des pouvoirs qui leur permettraient de devenir riches et puissants dans la société.

En été 1955, en Allemagne, le roux a fini par s'échapper avec les deux miraculous et le grimoire pour vivre ses rêves, en prenant soin de se cacher grâce à un sort. Il a pris soin de protéger sa famille en vivant dans des lieux reculés, difficiles d'accès, en les faisant le moins possible communiquer avec l'extérieur.

Le sentimonstre a vu la création de son empire de la mode et de son empire pharmaceutique, la naissance de sa fille Emilie et la mort de sa femme. Duusu et lui-même s'entendaient très bien avec la petite blonde. Ils l'ont vu grandir, écouter les enseignements de son père. Ils la suivaient partout. Ils l'ont accompagnée jusqu'à la tombe de son paternel, l'ont vu faire ses premiers pas dans le mannequinat et le cinéma, tromper la solitude et tomber amoureuse.

**Le premier secret d'Emilie n'était autre que la possession de deux miraculous, d'un gentil petit monstre et d'un grimoire magique.**

* * *

Gabriel Agreste et Emilie formaient un couple singulier. Le sentimonstre se rappelle que lorsqu'il accourait vers elle lors de leurs rendez-vous au bord de la Seine, le styliste le traversait à maintes reprises car il n'osait pas trop approcher la comédienne. Rien d'autre ne semblait compter l'un pour l'autre et il a pu observer les changements qu'opérait cet homme pour essayer de la rendre heureuse. Duusu était satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Le sentimonstre était de moins en moins nécessaire dans la vie de Duusu mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle était beaucoup moins instable puisqu'on ne lui demandait pas d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Après trois années d'amour fou et un mariage, le couple a fini par avoir un enfant. Emilie l'aimait énormément mais elle était mélancolique. Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme aurait aimé qu'il n'y ait encore qu'elle et Gabriel. Elle avait l'impression que son fils lui volait parfois la vedette. Elle obligeait la secrétaire à l'éduquer pour qu'elle passe moins de temps avec son mari. Elle ne voulait pas que cette femme si jolie vole son mari à l'instar de sa passion pour le stylisme. Le sentimonstre se rappelle le petit bébé qui gazouillait et qui n'a pas eu peur de la kwami la première fois qu'il l'a vue. « Ses yeux verts sont les mêmes que ceux de son grand-père. » disait Duusu.

Il se rappelle le petit Adrien avec une exactitude effrayante. La douceur de ses joues, de ses petons qui se baladaient dans toute la maison et de ses grands yeux verts si expressifs. La première fois que Duusu à relever son voile d'invisibilité face à l'enfant, il n'a pas émis le moindre cri. Il s'est même approché de lui pour le câliner.

**Adrien avait aussi été mis dans la confidence. Il ne devait parler à son père ni des papillons, ni des créatures volantes et de leur compagnon. Son père était trop occupé et absent. Sa mère avait peur de le perdre.**

* * *

Le sentimonstre aimait beaucoup sa vie auprès de cette famille et le petit paon bleu aussi. Le problème était qu'il commençait peu à peu à disparaitre. Duusu n'arrivait plus à le maintenir en place et il avait de plus en plus souvent sommeil. Le vieux Ximin n'était plus là pour réciter ses incantations. La kwami et Emilie étaient trop faibles et impuissantes pour lui permettre de continuer à exister. Cela importait peu pour lui. Si Duusu était heureuse, son rôle de protecteur était fini. Il finirait par disparaitre. Cependant, ses certitudes inconscientes ont été ébranlées par l'accident.

Lorsqu'Adrien a été retrouvé seul au sous-sol, le visage en sang et la colonne vertébrale meurtrie, par la secrétaire Nathalie, Emilie a perdu la tête. Elle a immédiatement rejeté l'employée de la pièce en la forçant à appeler les secours et en l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre geste vers son fils. Elle s'est approchée de lui, effarée, la culpabilité emplissant sa bouche, ses membres et sa tête. Elle avait failli dans son rôle de mère. Elle avait oublié son petit garçon et ne l'avait pas écouté, trop bercée par ses propres angoisses et désillusions. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était sa relation avec Gabriel. Si le fruit de leur amour supposé éternel mourait ou ne guérissait jamais de ses blessures, il la détesterait. Il ne pourrait plus jamais l'aimer et il finirait par l'abandonner. Elle et sa solitude.

Le sentimonstre ne sait pas si c'est Duusu ou la mère de l'enfant qui a eu cette idée. Ses souvenirs sont flous car il était de moins en moins conscient. Tout ce dont il peut se remémorer ce sont les mots de Duusu « Je te sauverais toi et l'enfant, mon petit monstre. » ainsi que la chaleur et les cris déchirants du petit blond lorsque leurs âmes et leurs corps se sont épousées.

Pour la première fois, le sentimonstre avait un nom. Il est vrai qu'il devait le partager mais maintenant, il était aussi Adrien.

A son réveil, une semaine après l'accident, l'esprit de l'enfant de huit ans était flou, le sien aussi. Il ne savait que faire du manque d'espace dans lequel il était confiné et de la présence de cette âme humaine à ses côtés. Le petit blond n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de l'événement. Le sentimonstre voyait à travers ses yeux. Il observait la joie du père et de Nathalie à la vue du rétablissement miraculeux du garçon. La douceur et le soulagement d'Emilie dont l'apparence se teintait d'angoisse lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui.

Duusu et Nooroo n'étaient pas là. Cela avait fini par inquiéter le jeune mannequin qui ne se rendait pas compte de _sa présence._ Ce n'est que la nuit que le sentimonstre reprenait ses droits. Il laissait ses plumes apparaître sur le dos de ce nouveau corps, laissait ses pattes se délasser et pouvait chanter au gré de ses envies.

C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'Emilie se rende compte de la nouvelle hybridité de son fils. Elle avait alors décidé de tout faire pour cacher la terrible vérité. Elle s'était mise à le caresser et à le couvrir de baisers. _ Elle voulait retirer ses ailes et les cacher. Il n'aimait pas trop ça et Duusu non plus_. Elle aimait beaucoup l'apparence de son bébé et elle appréciait aussi Adrien. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser tous les deux ?

La porteuse et sa kwami finirent par se disputer, par entrer en désaccord. Emilie se sentait tromper. Elle ne pensait pas que son fils serait aussi difforme. Duusu ne pensait pas que sa protégée voudrait effacer son fidèle compagnon. L'équilibre a néanmoins été maintenu pendant six mois.

**Six mois avant l'assassinat de Ximin, le soir de Noël.**

* * *

Emilie ne pensait jamais rencontrer le professeur dont lui avait tant parlé son père. Le sentimonstre ne pensait pas un jour revoir cet homme. Il s'est néanmoins présenté un jour de forte tempête, un rose rouge à la main. C'était Adrien qui lui avait ouvert, pensant qu'il s'agissait de la secrétaire.

Le vieillard a immédiatement compris ce qu'était cet enfant et d'où venait cette force créatrice et émotionnelle qui lui avait permis de localiser les miraculous tant convoités. Lorsque la discussion a dégénéré entre lui et l'actrice. Lorsque celui-ci lui a proposé de reprendre Duusu et l'a mise en garde contre ses actes, le petit garçon n'avait pas pensé que le vieil homme finirait par être poussé des escaliers par sa maman. Il n'avait pas pensé que du rouge coulerait sur le sol ou que des ailes finirait par apparaitre sur son dos.

Gabriel s'était précipité dans le hall en entendant l'altercation. Quand il a fait face à son fils en larmes et pourvu d'une paire d'ailes immondes. Lorsqu'il s'est approché de sa tendre bien-aimée pâle comme la mort, sa vie a changé à tout jamais.

**Ce jour-là, l'âme d'Adrien a été brisée. Gabriel s'est juré de protéger sa famille quoi qu'il en coûte. Le secret des miraculous lui avait été révélé au moment où son fils avait décidé de l'oublier.**

* * *

Ladybug n'a pas accès à toute cette histoire lorsqu'elle décide de s'approcher d'Adrien malgré les implorations de ses coéquipiers. Elle est allée à la rencontre de Nino et Chloé en leur tendant le miraculous du papillon. En tant que chef d'équipe, elle a donné ses dernières recommandations avant d'affronter ce qui lui restait encore à combattre.

Au moment où elle effleure sa peau, elle est enserrée par un lien violet qui sort tout droit du cœur du jeune homme.

A son réveil, elle est totalement détransformée. Elle se trouve dans un champ infini d'un vert éblouissant. Le ciel est bleu nuit aux reflets lapis lazuli. Plagg et Tikki sont à ses côtés.

« Où sommes-nous ? se demande-t-elle paniquée.

-Une dimension temporelle inter communicante, répond la petite bête rouge fascinée et horrifiée à la fois.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une sorte de monde où seules les âmes des gens liés au même pouvoir peuvent communiquer, explique-t-elle.

-C'est Duusu qui a créé cet endroit ! s'exclame Plagg. Son énergie et sa présence sont partout et nulle part à la fois ! Tu m'étonnes qu'on n'ait jamais réussi à rentrer en contact avec elle si elle a dépensé autant d'énergie ! »

Le ton du kwami noir est maussade et défaitiste. Son inquiétude est entièrement partagée par ses deux partenaires.

« Ça veut dire qu'Adrien et les autres sont là ?

-Oui mais ce sera difficile de les retrouver. On ne peut pas savoir s'ils se cachent ou s'ils dorment encore, explique Tikki.

\- Il faut que je détruise cet endroit pour que tout cela cesse ? Je veux dire pour qu'ils arrêtent tous d'être reliés à Duusu. Si je fais ça, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Pas vrai ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, répond Plagg penaud. Si tu fais ça, Duusu risque de disparaître mais pas uniquement elle. On ne sait pas à quel point sa disparition pourra impacter ceux qui sont liés à elle.

-Tu veux dire qu'Adrien pourrait disparaître lui aussi ? »

A cette simple idée, les entrailles de Marinette convulsent. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'arrêt total et complet du Papillon impliquerait la disparition d'autant d'individus. Elle ne veut pas qu'Adrien meure, que son chaton disparaisse à jamais mon existence. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait même un seul instant sacrifier la personne qu'elle chérit le plus au monde pour que la ville et le monde retrouvent enfin une stabilité ? Elle n'aurait jamais le courage de faire ça.

Qu'était-il arrivé à cette famille si puissante pour sombrer dans cette folie magique aux côtés de Duusu ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Nathalie, à Emilie et à Adrien ?

« Marinette, avant tout on doit essayer de retrouver Adrien. Lui dit Plagg.

-Comment je suis censée faire ?

-J'arrive à sentir l'aura du sentimonstre. C'est celle qui a essayé de prendre ma force vitale et qui m'a rejeté plusieurs fois de sa conscience, détaille le chat volant.

-Il était en Adrien depuis tout ce temps ? s'écrie Marinette horrifiée rien qu'en revoyant l'affreuse créature.

-Je crois bien… J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ! se maudit le dieu de la destruction. Si je l'avais su, on aurait pu essayer de faire quelque chose…

-Reprenez-vous, l'interrompt Tikki. On ne doit pas penser au passé ou à ce qui aurait pu être fait ou non. Nous devons essayer de le retrouver et arrêter cette spirale infernale ! Je sais à quel point ton porteur est important pour toi. On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour le sauver. »

Sur ces mots les trois coéquipiers se mettent en route dans cette étendue déserte guidés par Plagg. Lorsque dans cette course effrénée, des rires emplis de joie arrivent jusqu'aux oreilles de Marinette, celle-ci se stoppe.

Sous ses yeux ébahis apparaissent les silhouettes de Gabriel et Nathalie adossés à une table de travail pleines de croquis. Penché sur son travail, le jeune styliste ne remarque pas le regard chargé d'admiration que lui lance sa secrétaire. Un petit garçon de quatre ans avec un costume de papillon blanc s'introduit alors dans l'atelier de travail en hurlant et riant en même temps.

« A l'aide ! Nathalie ! Père ! Sauvez-moi ! Le vilain Chat Garou des montagnes va venir me manger! » s'écrie-t-il en se cachant derrière les jambes de la femme en tailleur qui explose de rire.

Une femme blonde avec des oreilles de félins velues et des griffes en carton débarque dans la pièce avec un cri peu convainquant et légèrement forcé sur les bords. Une fausse course poursuite se met alors en place autour de la table et plusieurs bobines tombent au sol. Le petit papillon de quinze kilos est finalement sauvé par un père valeureux qui embrasse le terrible Chat sous les acclamations de l'enfant et de sa protectrice.

Au moment où Marinette tente d'approcher ces images fantasmagoriques, celles-ci s'évanouissent en une poussière d'étoiles impénétrables.

« Évite de t'approcher de ces souvenirs. Ils peuvent parfois être dangereux et détraqués, lui conseille la coccinelle.

-Alors cette scène a réellement eu lieu, » déclare la jeune femme en s'éloignant, un pincement dans le cœur en pensant que tous ces instants s'étaient envolés à jamais.

Au fil de sa course, d'autres souvenirs continuent à défiler. Des cris, des pleurs, une énorme douleur. Lorsque l'image de Gabriel et Emilie traînant le corps d'un homme au visage ressemblant à celui de son défunt maitre attire son regard, elle frémit. Ils ont tués le frère du maitre ? Plus elle court, plus des bribes de souvenirs de plus en plus froids, de plus en plus morbides s'offrent à elle. Des images du Papillon et de Mayura sont apparus face à elle mais aucun souvenir semblant appartenir à Adrien.

Lorsque dans sa recherche, elle aperçoit son balcon qui s'efface à demi, Marinette comprend qu'elle n'est plus très loin de son chaton.


	29. Werecat

**29-Werecat**

Les souvenirs refluent dans la conscience d'Adrien. Les images l'emportent dans le néant de son esprit. Sa mémoire rencontre celle de l'oiseau en lui. Elles se fondent pour ne faire plus qu'une. Les morceaux perdus commencent à se recoller. Il tente vainement d'y mettre un sens jusqu'à tomber sur le pan de sa mémoire qui l'a fracturé.

* * *

_La pluie tombe à flots à l'extérieur du manoir au moment où Adrien pose les dernières boules colorées sur l'immense sapin de la demeure. Nathalie l'aide à atteindre la branche en le tenant avec fermeté. Cela fait six mois depuis son accident et l'assistante de son père s'inquiète encore énormément pour lui. _

_Après avoir admiré leur œuvre, la brune saisit son gros sac de voyage posé dans un coin de l'entrée et s'apprête à quitter son lieu de travail et de résidence._

_« Nathalie, pourquoi tu peux pas rester ? demande-t-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser avec une timidité enfantine sur la joue._

_-Noël est une fête à célébrer en famille. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, répond-elle en secouant tendrement sa crinière blonde qui se relève malgré la couche de gel appliquée par ses soins._

_-Mais c'est comme si tu fais partie de famille ! Tu es toujours là._

_-Il faut aussi que tu passes du temps seul avec ta mère et ton père. Vous allez bien vous amusez même si je ne suis pas là, d'accord, le rassure-t-elle._

_-Tu reviens si tu te sens seule, pas vrai ? »_

_Sa demande est accompagnée d'un sourire fin qui cherche à masquer une certaine mélancolie. Elle hoche la tête avant de lui faire un dernier signe et de s'engouffrer dans la nuit. Adrien la trouve très belle, son long manteau noir se perdant dans l'allée lumineuse comme une ombre. _

_Au fond de son petit cœur, il espère qu'elle changera d'avis et qu'elle débarquera comme une fleur pendant le dîner. Il aime beaucoup son père et sa maman mais depuis l'accident, il est sans cesse surveiller. Par son père qui est très inquiet et par sa mère qui n'arrête pas de prendre sa température et qui dort tous les jours avec lui. Le seul adulte avec qui il se sent encore à l'aise, c'est elle._

_C'est un grand garçon pourtant. Il a huit ans maintenant. Son vœu pour la nouvelle année, c'est de pouvoir aller à l'école comme Chloé. Elle lui a parlé de sa nouvelle amie. Une certaine Sabrina. Il aimerait bien avoir de nouveaux amis lui aussi. _

_Alors qu'il joue aux pieds des escaliers avec une balle, il pense à Duusu et à son compagnon. Pourquoi Maman ne le laisse plus les voir. Il s'ennuie sans eux ! Il regarde l'horloge. Plus que trente minutes avant de passer à table._

_On sonne alors à la porte. Il se précipite vers la porte d'entrée. Nathalie est revenue ! Lorsqu'il ouvre, il est surpris de voir la silhouette d'un homme dont le visage est recouvert par une capuche._

_Il tient à la main une rose défraîchie. Au moment où une raie provenant de l'intérieur se pose sur son visage, les traits d'un vieil homme asiatique arrivent jusqu'à lui. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sa présence l'angoisse. _

_« Qu-qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-il prêt à refermer la porte sur le champ._

_-Je ne savais pas que Hector Leconte avait eu des petits- enfants, s'étonne le vieillard en affichant un sourire aimable. Je m'appelle Ximin Fu._

_-Vous étiez un ami de mon grand-père ?_

_-Oui, je suis venue pour voir sa fille._

_-Je vais la chercher, répond-il poliment en s'apprêtant à rabattre le battant derrière lui._

_-Attendez ! » s'écrie l'inconnu. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je rentre à l'intérieur ? J'ai bien peur d'attraper froid sous cette pluie._

_Adrien a toujours appris à être poli et il est vrai que ça lui fait mal au cœur de laisser quelqu'un sous cette averse. Si cela ne dépendait que de son jugement, il le laisserait entrer sans hésitation._

_Cependant, on lui a toujours dit de ne jamais faire confiance aux inconnus. De plus, le l'étincelle qui brille dans le regard de l'homme sur le perron lui fait peur. Il s'apprête à refuser mais lorsque ses mots franchissent ses lèvres, ils sont transformés en un étrange « Oui, bien sûr. » à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait pensé dans sa tête. _

_Sans qu'Adrien n'est le temps d'émettre la moindre inspiration, l'homme à la cape noire se trouve dans l'entrée de la maison et révèle son front dégarni. _

_« Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité, petit bonhomme. _

_-Je vais chercher ma mère, déclare l'enfant de plus en plus angoissé._

_-Restez-ici. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance tous les deux » dit le magicien d'une voix de velours._

_Le corps d'Adrien ne lui répond plus et il se trouve face à lui. Une main rugueuse se pose sur sa joue alors que des yeux perçants le scrutent avec intensité._

_« Vous avez les mêmes yeux que votre grand-père. Mais il est étonnant qu'un être aussi beau soit si laid et difforme à l'intérieur. _

_-P-pardon ? _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites à mon fils ! » s'écrie sa mère du haut des escaliers._

_Elle accourt vers eux avant d'entraîner le corps de son précieux enfant derrière elle. _

_« Ravi de faire votre connaissance Emilie. Je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver un jour la fille d'un de mes anciens élèves._

_-Il est mort. Je ne vous connais pas. Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! répond froidement sa mère._

_-C'est vrai mais vous avez une de mes anciennes propriétés. J'aimerais beaucoup récupérés ce qui me revient de droit, continue-t-il avec tranquillité d'une voix caverneuse._

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez._

_-Les miraculous et le livre. Je veux les récupérer. »_

_Adrien ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe. Ce méchant homme veut prendre Duusu et Nooroo. Pour quoi faire ? _

_« Je ne répéterai pas ma demande deux fois. Avec ce que vous avez fait de ces miraculous, il est certain que vous ne savez pas aussi bien l'utiliser que votre paternel et que vous courez à votre propre perte._

_-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! L'interrompt-elle livide._

_-Ah oui ? »_

_A ces mots, l'homme tend sa main droite vers le visage d'Adrien qui se tord de douleur. Il suffoque et tombe à terre. Lorsqu'il regarde avec effroi ses jambes, il trouve à la place d'étranges pattes : celles de l'ami de Duusu. Que fait-il avec ça ! Paniqué, l'enfant se lève maladroitement et fait tomber un vase en verre. A travers, un éclat brisé, il aperçoit les horribles ailes sur son petit dos._

_« Maman ! crie-t-il déboussolé._

_-Adrien cours ! Monte immédiatement ! » Hurle sa mère en se jetant sur cet homme horrible. _

_Alors qu'il dévale les escaliers, la silhouette du gardien se trouve mystérieusement en haut de celle-ci. Il le surplombe de toute sa hauteur et ne lui laisse aucune issue._

_« L'impulsivité vous aveugle Emilie, tonne-t-il d'un air féroce. Rendez-moi les bijoux ou je détruirai votre enfant plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ! »_

_Le cri déchirant de sa mère fend l'air et l'enfant n'a pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il se passe. En une fraction de secondes, la furie qu'est devenue la femme se jette sur le corps de vieillard et le balance au sol quelques mètres plus bas. _

_Lorsqu'Adrien voit le corps de l'homme se disloqué au sol, le sang gicler sur son visage, les souvenirs de sa proche chute lui reviennent en mémoire. _

_Un bruit sourd se répand dans sa tête. Le cri de sa mère continue sa course dans tout son petit corps et il n'arrive plus à respirer. _

_Tout est sa faute ! C'est sa faute si Maman a fait ça ! Si elle est en train de pleurer, s'il est devenu comme ça ! Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Il aurait dû écouter sa maman mieux que ça. Il aurait dû être un sage petit garçon et arrêtez de jouer sans cesse ! Maman lui a toujours dit d'arrêter de jouer tout le temps ! D'être plus sérieux ! Il devait faire ce qu'il faut pour le travail de Père. Pas tomber ! Maman pleure ! Un homme est mort ! Il est mort !_

_Adrien a peur. Il veut tout oublier. S'il oublie, il promet qu'il deviendra un gentil petit garçon. Il fera tout ce qu'on lui demandera. Même mannequin ! Il sera gentil, il ne demandera plus à Maman d'aller à l'école. Tout sauf la mort de cet homme et la peur !_

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'échappe de cet épisode douloureux, Adrien sait qu'il n'est pas réveillé. Il se trouve dans un noir complet. Le noir de sa conscience et de son esprit. Le petit Adrien ensanglanté. Celui qui le hante depuis la prise de la potion du gardien. Celui qu'il a abandonné sur le haut des marches du manoir, le regarde un sourire mêlé de larmes.

« Merci de m'avoir retrouvé. » dit-il avant de se disloquer dans l'obscurité.

Ce morceau de sa conscience n'a plus de raison d'être. Il a enfin retrouvé le petit enfant qu'il a oublié. Il doit faire face à la vérité même s'il a mal. Il ne peut plus fuir.

Derrière lui, il sent cette présence familière qui l'a tant effrayé auparavant. Il fait face à l'âme du petit sentimonstre qui l'observe avec sa face hideuse. Celui-ci le regarde avec cette timidité et cette férocité qu'il connait depuis si longtemps.

Il était là depuis dix ans. Et il est réapparu il y a quelques mois lors de ses transformations en Chat Noir pour prendre sa place. Pour le protéger. Lorsqu'Adrien effleure son long bec noir, la créature frémit.

« C'était toi qui aspirais l'énergie vitale de Plagg et l'éjectais ? » demande-t-il en souriant avec tristesse à celui-ci.

Le paon géant le fixe avec intensité avant de le frôler avec son flanc, épuisé. Adrien ne sent quasiment plus l'énergie de Mayura en lui. Son cœur bat beaucoup trop faiblement. Il étreint la sombre créature comme il le faisait étant enfant. Sa froideur lui glace le sang mais le réconforte.

« Merci de m'avoir créé avec les restes du petit Adrien pour me protéger. »

Le jeune homme espère pouvoir le contrôler à présent. Essayer d'utiliser ce peu de pouvoir qui lui reste pour tenter d'arranger les choses. Le roucoulement sourd du sentimonstre l'accompagne jusqu'à son autre réveil.

Lorsqu'Adrien ouvre les yeux, il se trouve dans la chambre de Marinette. C'est du moins ce qu'il croit au départ. Mais lorsqu'il ne sent pas l'odeur de farine et de cannelle si caractéristique de cette antre sucrée, ses certitudes s'estompent.

En regardant, par la fenêtre, il découvre une étendue verte à perte de vue. Les images de Mayura et de son père viennent hanter ses pensées à l'instant où une étrange vision de ses parents valsant dans le ciel apparaît. Des bribes de son comportement lui reviennent avant que le cataclysme ne détruise tout sur son passage. Il faut qu'il retrouve Ladybug mais le blond ne connait ni sa position ni où se trouve sa compagne.

Il regarde de nouveau à l'extérieur et les ombres de son premier défilé après le meurtre surgissent sur le gazon. Il se souvient qu'après que l'homme a disparu de son champ de vision, le corps du petit Adrien s'évanoui. A son réveil, son âme était là, vide et lisse. Il ne pouvait plus manger ce que son lui d'autrefois aimait. Il n'était plus à l'aise avec Chloé. Les flashs des projecteurs l'angoissaient mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui répétait que cette activité devait être agréable.

Ce monde étrange où il est pris au piège semble prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer avec toutes ces apparitions.

Lorsqu'il aperçoit Marinette à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui, avec leurs deux kwamis, il croit qu'il s'agit encore d'une illusion, d'un fantasme de son esprit. Mais sa silhouette s'approche en continue de lui jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la fausse boulangerie. Il s'apprête à quitter sa demeure avant de se trouver nez à nez avec elle.

Elle est essoufflée. Ses joues rouges brillent à cause de l'effort. La super-héroïne est prête à faire face à n'importe quel problème. Ses yeux d'un bleu de jais. Ses yeux si francs et lumineux, qui l'ont intimidé et continuent encore de le faire, rencontrent les siens.

« Adrien, c'est bien toi ? finit-elle par lâcher avant que Plagg ne s'échappe d'une de ses couettes pour assaillir le concerné de toute part.

-Je…c'est toi Marinette ? Pas un mirage ? »

Le blond se sent perdu, pris dans un brouillard opaque qu'il n'arrive pas éclaircir. Il est pétrifié sur place. Lorsque les mains froides de sa coéquipière se pose sur son visage, il saisit qu'elle est bien là. Que c'est bien elle sous cette enveloppe aux senteurs sucrées et non pas une autre chimère étoilée.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ? dit-il dans un murmure.

-Ladybug a encore besoin de son partenaire. On est un duo quoi qu'il arrive.

-Mais tu as bien vu ce que j'ai fait ? J'aurais pu tuer mon père… Je suis un monstre pour ne rien arranger à la situation. Moi et ma famille avons commis tellement de crimes que…

-Adrien, je te connais. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, tu n'as jamais tué personne… Je sais que tu es une personne adorable, avec le cœur sur la main, qui croit aux autres et fait tout pour protéger ceux qui lui sont proches.

-Mais je ne suis même pas le vrai Adrien… Le vrai vient de mourir dans ma conscience. Je ne suis que la reconstitution d'un Adrien moins brisé fondé sur de vieux souvenirs de l'ancien. Je n'existe que parce que le sentimonstre de Mayura s'est séparé d'une partie de son énergie vitale pour rester en vie dans ce corps. La petite âme d'enfant d'Adrien ne supportait plus son existence ! Je ne suis qu'un mensonge… »

Sa voix tremble lorsque la froide et terrible vérité s'échappe de sa bouche. L'entendre de ses oreilles, prononcer ces mots l'accablent. Il sent son estomac se retourner dans ce corps fissuré.

« Les émotions que tu as ressenties jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne sont pas des mensonges. Tous les efforts que tu as ressenties dans ta vie civile et dans ta vie de super-héros ne sont pas des mensonges. Le fait que tu sois l'un des Chat Noir les plus doués de tous les temps n'est pas un mensonge Les amitiés que tu as formés avec Nino, Alya, Chloé et tous ceux qui sont dehors sont réelles, vraies. Je refuse que tu dises que notre amour n'est qu'un mensonge, que l'âme de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde n'est qu'un mensonge. La gentillesse qui te caractérise… c'est toi. D'accord ? Tu es Adrien. C'est toi qui m'as tendu ce parapluie lors de notre première rencontre. C'est toi qui es monté sur ce balcon, qui t'es battu pour l'amour de ton père, pour être libre. C'est toi qui aimes et pas le souvenir d'un enfant apeuré.

-J-je… je suis horrible. Même maintenant je continue à vouloir vivre… Même après tous ce que mes parents ont fait pour me sauver… je suis incapable de les aider, de les sortir de là. Je ne sais même pas si on pourra revenir Princesse » déclare-t-il en la serrant un instant contre lui.

-Même si on le désire très fort, essayer de faire un vœu avec nos deux miraculous ne ferait que détraquer plus le monde, dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

-J'en ai conscience, dit-il en se séparant d'elle. Passe-moi le miraculous de Plagg, je pense savoir comment trouver Duusu.

-Tu veux la retrouver ?

-C'est mieux de détruire directement la source, pas vrai Plagg ? demande Adrien en se tournant vers le petit chat.

-Oui. Mais comment tu comptes la retrouver ? demande-t-il.

-Comme tu m'as retrouvé moi et le sentimonstre. Nous sommes encore très peu reliés à elle mais avec un peu de concentration, je pourrai réussir à la localiser, explique l'humain.

-Mais est-ce que tu seras capable de le contrôler ? demande avec timidité Tikki. Il n'essaiera pas d'éjecter Plagg ?

-On a fait la paix. Je veux dire… c'est compliqué à expliquer mais il est faible, vieux, fatigué. Il ne lui fera aucun mal. »

Marinette insère alors sa bague à son annulaire, une expression de détermination dans le visage. Adrien la fixe lorsqu'il décide de se transformer.

L'énergie de Plagg se fond en lui. L'agréable sensation de force et de liberté parcourt chaque parcelle de sa peau. Son cœur bat fort, irrésistiblement fort. Il appelle du plus profond de son être, de tout son saoul l'oiseau avec lequel il a réussi à faire la paix.

Ce violent animal se réveille, l'enveloppe à son tour, se lie à la puissance de Plagg non sans difficulté mais avec une grâce qui l'ensorcelle et ébranle même la plus fine de ses veines.

A la fin de sa transformation, le visage de Marinette se pare d'une expression de surprise. A travers le miroir, le reflet qui s'offre à lui le subjugue également. Toujours revêtu de sa combinaison noire et de ses oreilles de cuir, son costume a tout de même subi des modifications. Ses cheveux sont devenus plus long et une fourrure noire éparse et rebelle se répand sur une partie de ses favoris, sur son cou et son visage. Ses griffes ont triplées de volume et d'autres sont apparues sur ses pieds. Ses yeux sont du même vert lumineux que lorsqu'il était possédé par le sentimonstre. Il est doté d'ailes : celles du paon. Ses canines ont poussé à un point inimaginable et il pourrait déchiqueter n'importe quelle proie. Il est devenu un héros assez effrayant. Une créature mi-humaine et mi-chat capable de voler. Un Chat Garou.

Au moment où sa princesse s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, Emilie surgit dans la pièce. Elle est vêtue du tailleur qu'elle portait la dernière fois qu'Adrien l'a vue. Le tailleur qu'elle porte dans son cercueil. Elle s'avance avec timidité. Ses escarpins claquent sur le sol.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé mon garçon ! » pleure-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes. « Je serai toujours aux côtés de ton père d'accord ? Mais je serai aussi là pour toi. ».

A ses mots, le jeune homme tressaille et pousse Marinette derrière lui.

« Tu as peur de moi ? demande Emilie avec un sourire angélique sur la figure.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Le souvenir se disloque alors pour laisser place à une ombre effrayante, une furie aux yeux roses qui prononce d'une voix éraillée : « Donnez-moi vos miraculous ! ».

Elle se jette sur eux prête à les détruire pour récupérer ce dont Duusu a besoin. Chat Garou pare immédiatement l'attaque avant de prendre Marinette dans ses bras et de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Tous les souvenirs peuplant la plaine se retournent alors vers eux et leur profil change de la même façon. Les terribles monstres se mettent immédiatement à leurs trousses.

Ils sont devenus les proies de ces esquisses de mémoire.


	30. Hunt-Prey

**30 Hunt-Prey**

Chat Garou esquive comme il peut les terribles silhouettes aux yeux rose. Il en lamine certaines tout en maintenant avec fermeté Marinette dans ses bras. Les monstres sont de plus en plus nombreux. Il faut que Marinette trouve le moyen de regénérer le plus vite possible Tikki pour qu'ils puissent combattre leurs chasseurs.

Qui les a envoyés ? Duusu ? Son père ? Chat Garou déchiquète une autre proie à sa merci avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa coéquipière. Elle émet un acquiescement qu'il comprend immédiatement. Il se stoppe quelques instants, leurs poursuivants à quelques mètres d'eux, le temps qu'elle puisse se transformer.

Les deux super-héros continuent leur recherche de Duusu assaillis de toute part. Des créations de Ladybug ralentissent ces ombres mouvantes. Les gouffres construits par Chat les retardent également. Cependant, le temps leur est compté. Ils doivent retrouver Duusu pour la détruire. Marinette a peur qu'en demandant directement à Chat de détruire cet univers, il ne disparaisse lui et sa famille sans possibilités de retour.

De son côté, Adrien s'accroche à l'instinct de l'oiseau auquel il est rattaché. Il espère que le sentimonstre ne fait pas d'erreur et ne le conduit pas à sa perte. Il sait très bien que c'est le sentimonstre de Mayura. Cette créature existe pour la protéger. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a perdu la tête lors de son affrontement avec son père quand on a essayé de s'approcher d'elle. Mais cet oiseau, en dépit de son rôle, n'a pas cessé de le protéger également. De sa peine. De sa terreur. Même lors de l'affrontement de Nuditas, il est apparu pour qu'il puisse rester sur pieds. Peut-être qu'à force de partager la même cavité de cet esprit étroit, leurs âmes se sont comprises et peut-être même connectées. Il espère avoir créé un lien assez fort avec lui pour qu'il ne le trahisse pas.

Plus ils avancent, plus Ladybug est effrayée et soucieuse. Jusqu'où son lucky charm pourra-t-il les sauver ? Leur permettra-t-il de retrouver le monde terrestre ?

Lorsqu'une immense tour d'ivoire et de verre se dessine dans le paysage, le chat et la coccinelle échangent un regard entendu avant de se propulser jusqu'à sa porte.

A l'intérieur de l'immense édifice, ils sont accueillis par des escaliers qui semblent infinis. Les dalles sont du même motif que ceux du manoir Agreste.

« Je sens sa présence. Elle est là. » déclare Adrien époumoné.

Précautionneux, ils s'engagent sur les marches, chacun s'occupant de la garde de l'autre. Ils les gravissent avec prudence, prêts à croiser le moindre ennemi. Ils finissent par atterrir au dernier étage. La pièce est vaste. Le corps de Nathalie trône en son centre. Elle est assise sur un siège de glace. Ses cheveux noirs cascadent de part et d'autre de ses épaules.

C'est alors que la forme de Duusu prend consistance devant eux. Le regard froid et dure. Comparée à Plagg et Tikki, celle-ci semble moins tangible, moins réelle. Par endroit, certaines parties de son enveloppe corporelle n'absorbent pas les rayons d soleil et se trouvent invisibles durant quelques instants.

« Vous avez réussi à vous défaire de mes petites créations à ce que je vois. C'est dommage… déclare-t-elle d'un ton affable mais geignard.

-Duusu, on ne peut pas continuer à te laisser faire, commence Ladybug qui a envie d'en finir le plus vite possible.

-Me laisser faire quoi ? Continuer à essayer de maintenir en vie ceux qui me sont chers ? Vous voulez m'empêcher d'être heureuse ! s'écrie brutalement la petite créature.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à détruire cette famille ! A braver les éléments et les règles de l'univers, réplique Ladybug.

-Je ne l'ai pas détruite ! J'ai toujours été du côté de ma petite Emilie. J'ai tout sacrifié pour son bonheur ! Même mon petit monstre ! Il est en train de disparaître. Il ne m'appartient plus et ne m'écoute plus depuis longtemps. J'ai sacrifié tout ce que j'ai créé pour les protéger…

-Je sais. Je comprends que tu as essayé de tout faire pour que tout reste figé dans le temps, continue Marinette en essayant de se montrer compréhensive. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Vous avez détruit assez de vies comme ça. Il faut que ça cesse. Les derniers gardiens sont morts. La ville de Paris est complètement détruite. Il faut que tu acceptes de les laisser partir.

-Je ne peux pas ! J'en ai rien à faire que tout disparaisse ! s'énerve la petite créature. Gabriel a promis à moi et à Emilie d'arranger les choses ! On sera à nouveau tous ensemble… Mon monstre et moi. Gabriel et Emilie. Ximin méritait de mourir… On veut juste être heureux.

-Vous avez blessé et même tué des gens pour arriver à ce but ! C'est pas possible de continuer ! la coupe avec vélocité Chat Garou.

-Mais Adrien… si ta mère est dans cet état, c'est parce qu'elle a utilisé une bonne partie de mes pouvoirs et des siens pour te permettre de fusionner avec mon petit monstre. Tu dois tout à ta mère, tu serais peut-être en fauteuil si elle ne l'avait pas fait.

-Je ne vous avez jamais demandé de faire ça ! s'exclame le super-héros. Je…

-Toi aussi tu veux juste le bonheur de la famille non ?! Alors passe-moi ton miraculous ! » s'écrie-t-elle en fonçant sur lui.

Ladybug profite du déplacement de la créature pour attraper la secrétaire avec son yoyo pour la libérer du halo magique qui l'entoure. En la prenant dans ses bras, la super-héroïne est choquée par sa température extrêmement basse. Nathalie respire avec difficulté. Elle invoque son lucky charm. Une couverture enchantée apparait dans ses bras. Elle recouvre la femme épuisée avec. Ce geste réchauffe ses membres dans l'immédiat.

Pendant ce temps, Chat Garou échappe au petit paon avec plusieurs pas chaloupés et des attaques ciblées. Son gant est entouré de l'auréole noire du cataclysme. Il frôle le kwami déchainé à plusieurs reprises sans succès.

La coccinelle essaie également de l'attraper en tenant toujours Nathalie. Son yoyo saisit la petite boule bleue qui émet un couinement masqué par le cri d'une femme.

« NON ! Adrien ! Ne fais pas ça ! » hurle Emilie en s'engouffrant dans la pièce, son mari sur les talons.

Le super-héros fixe sa mère une seconde. Une seconde pour articuler un pardon de ses lèvres défigurées par la douleur. Une seconde pour tenter de lui transmettre tout son désarroi. Tout son amour. Une seconde pour essayer de l'atteindre, de lui dire qu'il est désolé et qu'il l'aime malgré tout. Une seconde avant qu'il ne touche Duusu de sa main destructrice.

La créature bleue se désagrège en un tas de poussière noire qui s'envole dans l'espace. Adrien s'écroule au sol. Il a mal à la poitrine. Il ne sait pas si c'est sa propre peine qui le frappe, les cris des restes du sentimonstre en lui ou les larmes destructrices de Plagg. Le braillement de sa mère éplorée résonne dans toute la pièce alors qu'elle s'effondre dans les bras d'un Gabriel dévasté.

Leur espace commence à se disloquer à une vitesse phénoménale. Les murs cèdent, le toit qui les recouvre disparaît. Un trou noir est sur le point de les emporter. Le « Miraculous Ladybug ! » de Marinette fend alors les airs tandis qu'une énergie phénoménale s'échappe de son yoyo.

Une onde protectrice les entoure tandis que le monde continue à mourir autour d'eux. Marinette maintient toujours Nathalie inconsciente près d'elle tandis qu'elle puise toute sa force et celle de sa kwami pour les faire revenir dans leur véritable dimension.

Alors que le monde disparaît à part eux, flottant sur un pan de sol encore intact, Emilie se ressaisit accablée. Elle retire avec violence le bras de son mari d'elle avant de se relever.

« Tu m'avais juré qu'on réussirait Gabriel ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on serait à nouveau ensemble comme avant ! se déchaîne-t-elle

-Emilie…

-Ne parle pas ! Tu as échoué ! J'ai échoué ! Vous m'avez tous abandonné ! Je refuse de retourner dans ce monde sans Duusu ! Je me réveillerai malade, incapable de bouger ! Je suis déjà morte !

-Je dois détruire cette fille ! Tout est sa FAUTE ! »

Possédée, elle se rue sur la lumière aveuglante émanant de Ladybug. Elle est repoussée par son propre fils. Redevenu le simple super-héros noir, il tente en vain de la calmer. Si elle tente de récupérer le miraculous de la coccinelle maintenant, ils sont tous perdus.

Au sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, un rire craquelé s'échappe des lèvres sèches de sa génitrice.

« Arrête de déblatérer. J'ai toujours détesté ta voix, rugit-elle en lançant un regard noir sur Chat Noir. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'avoir un enfant comme tu me l'as demandé Gaby ! C'est la pire erreur de ma vie ! »

A ces mots glaçants, Adrien ne sait que répondre. Sa mère échappe alors à l'emprise de son père. Les deux hommes essaient de l'arrêter mais elle a le temps de traverser leur halo protecteur.

Son âme est alors emportée dans le néant.

L'homme qui s'est juré de la protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. Gabriel qui lui a juré un amour fou, éternel jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ne peut pas supporter l'idée de la perdre. Il a tout sacrifié pour elle. Il a blessé sa meilleure amie et son fils pour essayer de la sauver, de les sauver tous. Il a caché un corps. Il a tué pour elle. Et il sait qu'il recommencerait si c'était à refaire. Sans réfléchir, il se jette à la suite de sa bien-aimée sans jeter le moindre regard derrière lui. Il tiendra sa promesse. Il la suivra jusqu'au bout du monde.

Chat Noir n'arrive pas à sauver ses parents du vide. Il n'arrive pas à temps pour les rattraper car ses jambes deviennent trop lourdes. Trop douloureuses. Il n'arrive pas à les arrêter dans cette course folle. Seul son propre hurlement résonne dans sa tête.

Il a perdu son papa et sa maman. Ils ne reviendront jamais. Sa famille est définitivement morte.


	31. Supernatural

**31-Supernatural**

A son réveil, Marinette voit une petite silhouette rouge et deux visages se dessiner dans son champ de vision. Tikki, Nino et Alya détransformés la fixent avec appréhension. Ses membres sont engourdis, son pouls bat encore à une vitesse excessive mais elle est en vie. Elle se lève mais elle est enclavée dans ses mouvements par un mal de tête brutal. Ses amis retiennent ses épaules, une expression de soulagement mais de tristesse intense sur le visage.

« Est-ce que… commence la super-héroïne.

-C'est fini, la coupe Nino. Toi et Adrien, vous nous avez sauver…

-Le Papillon a été vaincu, » complète Alya en étouffant une larme.

Au moment où Marinette est sur le point de demander où se trouve son coéquipier, ses sanglots et gémissements arrivent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle se relève tout de suite, négligeant son propre engourdissement pour le rejoindre.

Adrien est dévasté. Encore en Chat Noir, il pleure sur les corps de ses défunts parents, enlacés. Il est pris de soubresauts incontrôlables. Tout autour de lui devient noir. Seuls les regards inertes de son père et de sa mère répondent à ses suppliques et à ses appels désespérés. Seuls leur poids mort, leur froideur rencontrent ses larmes. Il croule sous la douleur. Chloé est à ses côtés et renifle en silence. Marinette s'approche avec lenteur d'eux, l'esprit empli de tristesse. Elle pose une épaule sur son partenaire inconsolable. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour l'instant.

De longues minutes s'écoulent ainsi, dans cette mélodie litanique teintée de deuil, de tristesse et d'amers regrets. Cette bataille qui a duré quatre longues années s'achève sur un monceau de morts et de détresse. Tous les super-héros ont grandi beaucoup trop vite. Ils n'ont pas pu échapper aux brèches du temps qui n'a cessé de les marteler durant leur quête visant à faire régner la paix et à protéger la population.

Durant ce long combat, ils ont perdu leur innocence et leurs illusions.

Lorsque les autres super-héros arrivent dans la demeure Agreste reconstituée par le pouvoir de la coccinelle, ils sont frappés par le spectacle horrible de tous ces cadavres. Chat Noir refuse de quitter ses parents jusqu'au moment où l'image de sa secrétaire surgit dans son esprit.

« Où est Nathalie ? S'écrie-t-il inconsolable.

-Elle est inconsciente mais elle vit Chaton, répond Marinette affligée par sa douleur.

-Merci de l'avoir sauvé. » dit le super-héros.

Au moment où il tente de se relever pour se rendre jusqu'à elle, il s'affaisse au sol et se détransforme dans un braillement de peine qui effraie tous ses compagnons.

Lorsque la lumière qui le recouvre s'estompe. Adrien gît au sol, évanoui, aux côtés de l'horrible carcasse d'un paon au visage de corbeau ensanglanté. Affolé, Plagg tournoie autour d'eux.

* * *

La suite des événements a été assez incontrôlable. Lorsque la presse et les secours sont arrivés sur les lieux, la scène sous leurs yeux les a marqués et a défrayé la chronique. La « Tragédie de la famille Agreste » occupait toutes les lèvres et les médias. La disparition de Chat Noir lors de la victoire également. Mais elle fut expliquée par Rena Rouge avec succès. Chat Noir a été blessé lors du dernier combat mais envoyait des bisous félins à tout Paris de son lit d'hôpital.

Un hommage national fut donné en l'honneur des super-héros deux jours après. Une statue et une place furent érigés en leur nom à une allure phénoménale. Une dernière fois, ils se retrouvèrent tous pour inaugurer celles-ci à l'exception d'Adrien, toujours en soins intensifs.

Ladybug fit bonne figure pour leur duo. Souriant aux caméras, donnant un dernier message d'espoir et de courage à la population, elle annonça le départ de leur équipe sous les acclamations d'une foule d'individus venant de toute la France.

Une semaine après la chute du Papillon, Adrien se réveilla miraculeusement de son sommeil alors qu'il était entouré de Nino et de Marinette. Les médecins furent très surpris de ce réveil impromptu et expliquèrent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un corps aussi malade mais paradoxalement en aussi bonne forme.

Mais malgré son réveil, il n'arrivait plus à marcher et à se tenir debout. Séquelles de sa chute d'enfance. L'équipe soignante n'était pas sûre qu'il soit à nouveau capable de se déplacer. La nouvelle fut comme un couperet lancé en plein cœur à Adrien et à ses amis. Marinette avait envie de pleurer, de hurler. Pourquoi le sort continuait-il de s'acharner sur lui ?

Adrien se battit néanmoins avec ferveur, accompagné du soutien indéfectible de ses amis et de sa princesse. Les circonstances ne l'empêchèrent pas de passer son bac avec brio et de continuer des cours par correspondance. Marinette lui rendait visite tous les jours. Sa chambre VIP était presque devenue sa deuxième maison et se transformait tour à tour en salle de travail, de rééducation et en place de rencontre.

Sa compagne accepta qu'il garde Plagg plus longtemps que les autres porteurs qui avaient rendu leurs bijoux beaucoup plus tôt. Elle savait qu'il avait encore besoin de lui. Nathalie ne s'était toujours pas réveillée après un mois de soins et son garde du corps avait quitté le pays. Même si Adrien ne laissait rien paraître, elle savait qu'il se sentait seul et coupable. Elle-même continuait à courir après ses objectifs sans savoir où elle allait. Sans Tikki, elle se serait écroulée. Mais Chat Noir finit par ne plus exister, après que Plagg fut emporté dans le bijou. Leur adieux du chat et de son porteur furent déchirants mais emplis de promesses : promesse de santé, de courage, de repas sains mais copieux.

Les obsèques de Maître Fu et de Ximin furent un moment difficile. Ceux du couple Agreste insupportables pour Adrien. Les deux cérémonies furent très intimistes. Peu de personnes étaient présentes. Cependant des larmes d'amour vinrent tapissées le gazon du cimetière de la même façon. Marinette aurait tellement aimé les sauver également.

Lors du procès à titre posthume un an après, tous les médias furent surpris de voir l'héritier déchu Adrien Agreste en canne accompagner l'accusée Nathalie Sancoeur. Il s'assit juste derrière elle lors du jugement. Lorsque la sentence tomba « prison à perpétuité avec possibilité de remise conditionnelle », il ne cilla pas et retourna, en ignorant les flashs des projecteurs, jusqu'à sa limousine au bras d'une Chloé Bourgeois revêche.

* * *

Trois années s'écoulèrent. Adrien et Marinette tentèrent avec peine de maintenir leur relation hors de l'eau mais la douleur, les souvenirs et l'amertume les empêchaient de se conduire comme avant. La nouvelle gardienne n'osait pas toucher son compagnon de peur de l'effriter. L'ancien mannequin n'osait se confier à elle de peur de la blesser ou de la culpabiliser. Ils ne pouvaient pas soigner les démons de l'autre ni leurs propres tourments.

Marinette passait de plus en plus de temps à travailler. Pour son école de mode et pour la recherche d'un nouveau disciple. Adrien prétextait toujours qu'il avait besoin de repos pour ne pas lui faire face. A la place, il s'entraînait à marcher sans claudiquer ou faisait de la physique-chimie.

Lors d'une journée teintée de soleil, c'est le blond qui enclencha la terrible discussion entre eux.

Marinette devait s'absenter pour un stage de trois mois en tant qu'assistante de mode en Chine. La jeune femme de vingt-deux était très heureuse mais n'avait pas encore eu le courage de l'annoncer à son compagnon qui vivait terré dans une maison perdue au fin fond de la grande couronne. Mais Adrien savait car Nino lui avait dit par erreur au détour d'une conversation.

Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans la sombre demeure pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle le trouva assis sur un fauteuil près d'une terrasse. Son profil devenu anguleux baigné de soleil se dévoilait à elle dans toute sa douceur voilée de détresse. Elle s'approcha de lui et lorsque ses yeux dans lesquels elle s'était tant de fois perdue se noyèrent dans les siens, elle comprit que c'était la fin.

Il parla pour la féliciter dans un premier temps. Il savait à quel point ce stage pourrait également l'aider à chercher un successeur dans d'autres horizons. Puis il lui parla de leur éloignement.

Marinette savait où il voulait en venir. Elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. A se faire du mal. A tenter de se sauver l'un l'autre. A se broyer mutuellement et à s'empêcher d'évoluer. Ils ne pourraient jamais devenir ce qu'ils étaient. Ils ne pourraient jamais revenir à ces douces nuits durant lesquelles, tour à tour, leur innocent amour et les flammes de leur passion insatiable les dévoraient et les empêchaient de respirer.

Lorsqu'elle l'arrêta pour lui dire cette vérité qu'ils savaient tous les deux. Pour rompre enfin. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Adrien l'attrapa au vol comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il lui rendait visite et qu'elle pleurait en boule dans son lit. Marinette retint sa main, pour sentir sa chaleur encore quelques instants. Pour s'y oublier.

Le jeune homme la saisit alors pour poser un baiser dessus. Un baiser tendre, langoureux. Un baiser d'adieu. De ses lèvres éperdues s'échappèrent ces mots : « Je vous aime Princesse. ».

Ces derniers mots furent les sanglots qui marquèrent leur séparation.

* * *

_Six ans plus tard_

La nuit est bien avancée au moment où Marinette termine son dernier croquis. Cette robe d'un noir de jais sera la pièce maîtresse de la prochaine collection qu'elle présentera à la prochaine Fashion-Week de New York. Ses affaires marchent plus que bien en ce moment. Sa popularité augmente de jour en jour et elle ne pensait pas que sa petite entreprise de vêtement équitable aurait un tel retentissement même à l'Internationale.

Elle doit encore remercier Alya pour le coup de communication qu'elle lui a faite en portant l'une de ses jupes lors de son interview exclusive avec l'étoile montante du rock qu'est devenue Luka Couffaine.

Elle ingurgite son chocolat chaud en regardant l'heure tardive pour un soir d'automne. Elle s'étire. A l'instant où elle s'apprête à éteindre les lumières de sa terrasse, la styliste est arrêtée par le fracassement d'un pot rempli de roses rouges et de quelques roses noires.

Marinette reconnait tout de suite l'œuvre du chat noir errant qui ne cesse de sévir dans le quartier en piétinant sur les fleurs de tout le monde. Malgré l'aversion que tout son voisinage semble avoir pour la petite créature, elle ne peut pas se résoudre à la détester. L'animal lui rappelle trop quelqu'un.

Elle aime bien le câliner et lui donner à manger mais il ne se laisse pas attraper facilement. Il finit toujours par l'échapper sauf les jours de pluie. Quand le ciel commence à pleuvoir, le chat cherche toujours un abri et élit finalement domicile dans sa petite maison cachée dans Paris 19ème.

Lorsqu'un bruit de tonnerre se fait entendre, Marinette se décide donc à sortir pour le chercher, un parapluie jaune sous la main. En sortant sur son perron, elle se prend le pied sur un autre obstacle laissé par le félin et manque de trébucher.

Les années ont beau passer mais elle reste toujours aussi maladroite. Une énorme goutte s'écroule sur son front. Elle ouvre donc son moyen de protection avant de chercher son animal de compagnie intermittent.

Marinette se met à fouiller dans toute sa rue avant d'étendre son périmètre d'observation. Où peut-il bien être ? Elle finit par se retrouver près d'un hôtel miteux non loin d'une station de métro. Elle décide de rebrousser chemin, agacée et légèrement dépitée.

Lorsque la femme se retourne, elle est bousculée par un homme qui court en trombe pour échapper à l'intempérie. Leurs corps s'entrechoquent et elle glisse sur le sol mouillé. La franco-chinoise grogne. C'est toujours à elle qu'arrive ce genre de situation foireuse ! Elle entend les excuses piteuses et brouillées de ce coureur mais s'apprête déjà à lui lancer un regard noir. Quand elle pose ses yeux sur lui et qu'il se met à faire de même, le temps se suspend.

Derrière ses lunettes rondes parsemées de gouttes de pluie se cache le regard encore légèrement timide mais ouvert de celui qu'elle n'a jamais pu oublier. Ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds et brillants trônent en bataille sur sa figure hâlée par les différents soleils qu'il a visité. Son visage a perdu ses rondeurs tendres mais il reste toujours aussi beau. Elle remarque qu'un tatouage noir comme la nuit habille son cou. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé tatoué ou même habillé avec autant de négligence. Mais elle-même a changé.

Elle est toujours aussi petite mais plus en forme et musclée. Elle a abandonné ses couettes pour une coupe au carré. Elle porte toujours un rouge à lèvres rouge pétant pour se rappeler qu'un jour, elle a été Ladybug.

Ces quelques instants de flottement les bercent, leur font oublier la pluie battante et le néant dans lequel ils ont engouffré leur amour. Ce silence aurait pu se prolonger dans l'infini, si un effroyable chat ne s'était pas échappé de la veste du blond pour aller griffer sa propriétaire à mi-temps à la main.

Marinette glapit sous ce geste en grommelant une insulte qui fait éclater de rire Adrien. Il est rejoint par celle-ci, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

C'est bon de rire ainsi. Ensemble. Lorsque cette ébauche de relâchement s'éteint dans l'obscurité, l'homme au grand sac de voyage lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Lorsque leurs peaux s'effleurent, un frémissement presque imperceptible les parcoure mais les ébranle au plus profond de leur être. Lorsqu'ils se regardent à nouveau, aucun mot ne sort de leur bouche. Une étrange musique résonne dans leur cœur, dans leur tête. Ils n'ont qu'une envie, qu'un instinct : se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. S'enlacer jusqu'à ne faire qu'un.

Cette sensation est irrésistible, irrépressible. Ils tombent encore amoureux. Ce sentiment est trop violent, retenu depuis si longtemps au fond de leur cœur qu'ils ne savent pas comment réagir. Il dépasse tout entendement, tout principes présents dans le monde réel. Cet amour est surnaturel.

C'est Adrien qui prend finalement la parole après quelques secondes de latence.

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire tomber sur le bitume, désolé.

-C'est pas grave. J'ai retrouvé mon chat, dit Marinette en reprenant son parapluie toujours au sol.

-Lequel ? demande-t-il une pointe d'effronterie dans la voix. Son regard est pourtant rempli d'appréhension.

-Les deux, répond-elle sans masquer un sourire amusé et attendri.

-Ah, réagit-il bêtement. Adrien ne sait pas comment se comporter, comment répondre.

-Tu ne viens pas sous mon parapluie ? J'en ai un cette fois.

-Merci Princesse. »

Sur le chemin menant à la demeure de Marinette, le parapluie finit par se casser, emporté par le vent. Mais les deux marcheurs ne pensent même pas à fuir la tempête éclatante.

**_FIN_**


	32. Remerciements

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ce récit, en espérant que celui-ci a réussi à attirer votre attention, voire à vous émouvoir par moment (Soyons fous !).**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire sur cette page et m'ayant suivie. Bien entendu, j'ovationne Thomas Astruc pour avoir créé l'univers si foisonnant qu'est celui _de Miraculous Ladybug._**

**Pour être honnête, c'est ma toute première fanfiction et je n'avais pas pensé aller jusque là en la commençant durant le mois de mai. Je crois même que c'est un miracle si j'ai réussi à la finir et à développer mes théories et mes idées bizarres sur les pouvoirs des bijoux.**

**J'espère également ne pas avoir été trop confuse et avoir réussi à vous éloigner de votre quotidien et de vos occupations ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant.**

**Merci encore pour votre lecture !**


End file.
